


Misunderstanding

by TigeressRavenShai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Graphic Description, I really don't know what you would call it, Psychological Trauma, Smut, kinda fem dom, spoilers for 707 route, spoilers for all the routes, the rating might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigeressRavenShai/pseuds/TigeressRavenShai
Summary: It has been a little over a year since the mint eye incident. Life was going great for all the members of the RFA. Most notably Saeyong and MC (Who is called Yeoja in this). with their marriage a month away, the next party soon after, and their twins due in late summer. They were looking at the rest of their lives. everything will change when the Choi twins get a phone call from their "father".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much like my last MM fic MC is called Yeoja (woman in Korean).
> 
> I own nothing

  

He pulled her closer to him as her alarm rang. Pulling back as she sleepily moved forward to reach the alarm.

“Saeyong…” Yeoja whined “I need to go to class.”

“No, the babies want to stay with their daddy. They told me you are away from me too much.” He nuzzled the back of her neck. His hand went to her stomach and rubbed. As thin as the man was, Saeyong was deceptively strong. Unlike Zen or even Jumin who actively worked out, for Zen it was more of an addiction, all this red-haired man did was sit at a computer. On top of it all, he ate nothing but junk food. Yet, despite his diet and job, he was strong and thin. Much like the younger Choi twin who was even thinner than his older counterpart and his diet was ice cream and sweets. Yeoja lied there a moment and contemplated whether junk food to the Choi twin was like health food for normal humans.

As the next alarm shrill pierced the quite of the room, Yeoja began to fight against her fiancé again. Both of his arms had made their way back around her rib cage. Her phone was just out of reach as the sound died down again. She had to hurry to get ready, first was the pressing need of freeing herself from the red head’s hold.

“Saeyong, I will be late. I can’t miss any more days.” She said as she tried her damnedest to pry his arms from around her. Her responds from him was a hum and he pulled her closer to him again.

“If you get stressed it will hurt the babies.” He mumbled into her shoulder.

“The twins will be fine, but I’ll be even more stressed if you don’t let go.” That seemed to work, because he loosened his grip. Letting her free to start to get ready. Who would have guessed that he would this clingy when she became pregnant. He was bad before, now it was insane. She understood that part of it was him making up for his childhood while the other part was because of his line of work. While the new agency he worked for was more “family friendly”, as he put it, his past dealing could still come back.

Quickly getting dressed and sending Yoosung a text to tell him that she was on her away. She crawled back on to the bed and kissed Saeyong. As she started her journey to the door she stopped a moment in the kitchen to grab a few snacks as a just in case.

“Hey, sounded like you were having trouble in there thanks to my idiot brother.” Saeran was sitting crossed legged on the sofa with a gallon of ice cream between his legs. He didn’t even look up from his laptop.

“Yeah, well, I’m off see you tonight.” With that she was out the door.

Hours later, Saeyong was awaken by the light in his room coming on and Saeran yelling, or what sounded like yelling, for him to wake up. As soon as he had his glasses on he was being dragged out the room.

“Yeoja goes to Sky University with Yoosung. That is their school, right?” Saeran’s voice was anxious and hurried.  

Saeyong nodded as his eyes came into focus on the TV. It was a speech by the prime minister at the Yeoja and Yoosung’s school. It looked as if people were just now filing in. Saeyong’s heart began to race. Yeoja was there with the man who had wanted him and his brother gone as children. The twins had only said the basics of their family to Yeoja. The other RFA members knew even less about their past.

A notification beeped on both of the twin’s phones informing them that a chat had just been opened in the app. Saeyong’s heart raced as he opened to the chat. It was Yeoja and Yoosung.

 

Yoosung: WOOOOHOOO the rest of classes have been canceled  

Yeoja: They are giving extra credit for us to attend the prime minister’s thing. So, we are here.

Yoosung posted a selfie of the two in their seats overlooking the stage.

Yoosung: You don’t need any more extra credit miss president’s list 5 semesters running.

Jumin entered the chat

Zen entered the chat

Jumin: You could there too if you studied harder.

Yeoja: lolol

Yoosung sent his crying emoji

 

The chat went on for a bit, mostly about nothing until the lights dimmed.

 

Yoosung: Yeoja’s question was picked! She will as it in front of the prime minister! Don’t worry Saeyong they are letting me go with her because she is pregnant.

Saeyong: That’s good! It looks like a bunch of stairs to go up.

Yeoja: I am not that helpless yet.

Jumin: Still it is best that he does go with you.

Zen: I hate that I am agreeing with Jumin. Can’t wait to see you on TV RFA’s fairy!

Saeyong: lolol we must protect the fairy!

 

Saeyong’s had to act like his _707_ persona for this, because if he was _Saeyong_ he would have driven out there to get her and bring her home. She would be within a few feet from the man who threaten to harm him and his brother. His future _wife_ who was pregnant with _his_ _children_ was going to stand in front of the man who was one of the reasons him and his brother’s childhood was a living hell.

Nervously he twisted the sliver band on his finger as he saw Yeoja line up with the others that had questions. His eyes were on her, and he was not going to take them off of her. He watched her hand brush against her stomach. For anybody that was watching would think she was just nervous or excited to ask a question in front of someone like him, but Saeyong knew better. She was touching their children, safely sleeping inside of her.

 

 

Yoosung: We are in line!

Yeoja: After this they are inviting us to have lunch with him ^^

Jumin: That is an excellent opportunity for both of you

Zen: At least we know both of you will eat well today.

Yeoja: Maybe we can pick his brain even more ^^

Yoosung: I don’t think you can interrogate him;;;

Zen: I see our fairy!

 

After reading the text he felt his breathing become restrictive, reducing his breaths to wheezes. Saeyong’s heart pounded in his ears loudly drowning out the world around him as his vision began to get fuzzy around the edges. The floor began to slant as his slumped to the floor. His future wife and unborn children were not only going to be in front of that man just to ask a question but be in a room with the man while they ate. _That man_ could grab her and take her away. Saeyong held onto the band on his finger tighter.

He had taken a risk changing his name back from “ _Luciel_ ” to “ _Saeyong_ ”. It was on the marriage application they had done the week before. Did _he_ find out about her through that? Was _he_ going to hold her hostage?

He snapped out of his downward spiral when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Saeran was also worried, but he was more stable than him.

“Yoosung is with her. She will be fine.” His voice was low forcing Saeyong to listen carefully. “She will return tonight. Nothing will happen.”

The national anthem played as the prime minister walked on stage. He was closely followed by his twin daughters and wife, his real family. The legitimate twins were not much older than the Choi twins. Both women had the same striking red hair just longer and tied back. Any time Saeyong dressed as a woman with red hair he looked like them.

His speech started off with him promising to fund more to education. To increase the pay of teachers. To help train more teachers. Then the Prime Minister went on to promise to increase the grants for universities and college students going into college. Wasn’t too long after that, Saeyong zoned out. Just watching the man, as him making his promises.

The student’s questions snapped him back into the world. Saeran had taken a seat beside of him tightly holding on to the older twin’s hand. Both of them watched as the man that they knew as their father answered the questions. More or less answering the question in around about way. He was a politician through and through.

Yeoja was the next to last in line. As she stepped up to the mic her hand rested on her stomach. Her name appeared on the screen, with her major and year she was in. Yoosung stood beside of her as a just in case. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. Saeyong was focused in on her that he did not even hear her question. It was not until Saeran made a comment on it that Saeyong’s ears started to work again.

_What are your plans to help the elevation in unplanned pregnancies? Also, what are you planning to do with the decrease in services for these women?_

The question was on the screen.

While they hadn’t planned on her getting pregnant it just happened. Then again, they knew they were taking that risk going into having sex. His catholic faith did not believe in using contraceptives, but he did any way. He did not want to risk hurting her schooling and her reaching her dreams. He did not want to be the reason that she had to drop out of school. One night the condom broke and they found out a few weeks later. She was excited when she held the print out of the ultrasound. Two tiny blips in her stomach labeled ‘baby A’ and ‘baby B’. Saeyong had never fallen in love so fast. When he saw the tiny dots, he knew he move heaven and earth for them. He would give them the life he only dreamed about as a child. But he knew that with them being due in the end of August start of September she would not be able to go back after graduating in the spring. She had to promise him that she would go graduate school before he felt better.

Her major was in Psychology and art. She wanted to work with children and mothers as an art therapist. This was not brought on after knowing the Choi twins and their past. This is what she wanted to do. So it was not too far off that she would ask this question.

The twins weren’t sure if he even answered her question. He went on about wanting to promote the sanctity of marriage.

Yeoja stepped off the stage with Yoosung beside of her and they were led away off screen. The anxiety came back. With her off screen anything could happen to her.

Another notification came through on the chat.

 

Yoosung: Wow that’s over. I was sooooooo scared.

Yeoja: Yeah, my heart is racing.

Zen: You looked lovely on stage! You should change majors and become a theatre major!

Yeoja: Oh yes nothing like the female lead passing out as soon as she steps on stage. I will just leave the acting to you my friend.

Yeoja: I’m lucky I was even here. Saeyong was bent on making me late.

 

He should have tried harder to keep her at home. He had to force himself to become 707 again. He could not let on that he was upset on the chat.

 

Saeyong: But the babies said that they missed their daddy. They wanted you to stay home not me. I was just listening to them and their wishes.

Saeyong: after you left it was soo cold I nearly froze to death…

Saeyong sent his crying emoji

Zen and Yoosung sent their sighing emoji in response

Yoosung sent a picture of the dining hall where they were going to have lunch.

Yoosung: Wow they made this place fancy. Didn’t know the cafe could look like this.

Yeoja: I’m so hungry! The food smells great!

Zen: At least I know you will eat a good meal and not PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha chips.

Yeoja: lololol the smell of those makes me want to throw up.

Zen: Oh good

Zen: my nieces or nephews know that those are bad for them

Yeoja: Well I’m out. Talk to later

Yeoja: See you when I get home Saeyong and Saeran!!

Yoosung: Yeah I’m out too. Don’t worry she’s with me!

 

With that they said their goodbyes and logged out. Leaving the twins in the chat alone. They weren’t paying attention to it. It was just the not knowing if she was going to be okay until she walked in the door that was passing through their minds.

The twins remind on the sofa, staring off into the distance. As they tried to steady their breathing, Saeyong more so than Saeran. They had no idea how long they were like this. The shows on the still on TV changed a few times as the twins were off in their own world. Nothing was going to happen.

Nothing was going to happen.

They were safe.

She was safe.

Nothing was going to happen.

Saeran’s phone was the first to ring. It was not any number he knew so he sent it to voice mail. Shortly thereafter the voice mail icon appeared. Then Saeyong’s phone began to ring. It was the same number. He, also let it go to voice mail and like his twin the icon lit up shortly after.

Saeran played his first. What color in the man drained from him as he passed the phone to his brother and replayed the message.

 

_Hello, my name is Yong-Su Chon, I know I have no reason I am calling. I do not know if you know who I am. I am your father. I would like to meet you and your brother. I would like to get to know you and your brother. I will answer any questions either of you have. Thank you and I hope to hear back from you soon._

 

Saeyong played his message and it was close to the same thing. He could feel his panic attack coming back. He just prayed that Yeoja would hurry home soon.

It wasn’t until close to 5pm when they heard the bong of the door letting them know that she was home.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry I am late I got talking to one of my teachers and lost track of time.” The metal sound of her keys being hung up and her shrugging out of her coat were all signs that she was fine. Life would continue. Nothing bad happened. “Hey you two okay?”

Her steps stopped at the door of the living room. There were no lights on and the glow of the TV on them was the only reason she saw both of them in there. The twins stood and walked over to her. Saeyong was the first to wrap an arm around her pulling her close. While the other found its way up the front of her shirt to lay on her stomach. With a shirt on no one could tell that she was pregnant. Without one Saeyong could tell, a pouch was starting to form just below her navel. Saeran wrapped his arms around her from the side. One arm on each twin as they began to lightly shake.

“Did something happen at work?” Her hands began to rub their heads, ruffling their hair a bit.

“Something like that.” That was his code word for something was bothering him but he could not talk about it. Often times it meant his job, so she didn’t press any further. Saeran only just nodded into her shoulder.  “We’re happy you’re home, that’s all. Your safe at home.”


	2. The fruit of knowledge is a very tempting fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish not to hurt anyone so here is your trigger warning: memories of child abuse 
> 
> Okay so I know it's very character centered right now but I felt like I had to get in their minds before I set out.
> 
> Dunno when I'll be able to post the next chapter. My lovely professors thought that the start of the semester is not stressful enough. So they would drop a metric crap ton on us. PLUS a lovely term project due next week. If I make it out with my wits intact I will post the next chapter sometime in a few weeks.
> 
> Fun note: my program I use for my reports was bent on changing Saeran's name to Satan. I think I fixed them all but if one pops up I'm sorry. Also, Saeyong's name was Samsung. I love this program to bits but yeah. Also, I normally listen to classical when writing/homework/studying but Adelitas way song 'ready for war' came on at the end so I added the line at the end. very fitting.
> 
> T.S

Neither of the Choi twins slept that night. They also did not get much work done. Sure, later they would pay for it, but at this moment it did not matter. Their minds were racing over the different outcomes. If they did contact the man that was now calling himself their father. What would happen if they did not call him back? Would he hunt them down? If they did call him? Was it worth putting Yeoja and the unborn children at risk? Did he already know about them? What about their own safety? Was he reaching out to them to finish the job that he could not complete when they were children? Not even the mind-numbing grind of LOLOL raids did little to help them relax. Saeran had left in the middle of the night and came back with a few packs of cigarettes, and for the first time in about a year began to smoke. The only condition was that he wouldn’t smoke near Yeoja, which he was more than fine with.

Different outcomes played in their minds. The next one worse than the one before. Very little was said that night. The sound of tapping keyboards and clicking mice filled the computer room and the faint notes of music that was blaring through headphones. They were both dancing on the razor’s edge of having a mental break down. Yeoja knew something was wrong, with the way they were acting she figured it had to do with their work. But they had never been this stressed before.

Was it worth the risk to call? What did he really want after more than 20 years? What could he have to say if they did call and talk to him? Their mother was dead and they lived very quiet lives. The Choi twins were of no threat to the man.

Saeyong looked down at his phone and noticed it was time for Yeoja to get up and ready to go to school. Should he force her to stay home today? How would he? Getting up from his chair and made his way into their bedroom.

She was beautiful. Once Saeyong had read that some men became less attracted to their mates when they became pregnant. This was far from the case, he felt more now than before. There was a glow about her. Something that pulled him in even more. Something that he could not place but was happy it was there. He propped himself against the doorway as she tugged her sleeping shirt off. Looking around the racecar red room filled with life whereas before it felt empty. Pictures hung on the walls of the other RFA members and their life together. The group shot from the engagement party being the largest. The bed where they slept together sat in the middle under a shelf of model cars. A stack of textbooks with filled notebooks beside the bed. Dirty clothes piled up with old chip bags and empty cans. This was their room. This was what he wanted for as long as he could remember but believed he was too dangerous. There it was again _dangerous_. He was once again dangerous. A danger to his fiancée and children. The Choi twins were a danger to everyone around them. A hum pulled him back to the moment and felt the worry and stress melt away at that moment.

For the first time that night he felt at peace. Yeoja was humming a tune he had heard before but could not place. A magic spell that she knowingly cast to wash his worries away. She was an angel put on earth by God. Just before she pulled on her shirt he came up behind her and held her close to him. His hands traveled to her stomach. Saeyong buried his face in her shoulder. Taking slow deep breaths, inhaling her freshly showered scent. Fingers played with the little bulged below her navel. It was soft and just below the surface, it was starting to get hard.

Yeoja’s fingers played with his own, “I was thinking. We should get a bigger car or at least look into one.”

Saeyong smiled as he interlaced his fingers with hers, “A minivan?”

“I am not driving a spaceship.” She crinkled her nose at the idea.

“I 10 out of 10 would!” Saeyong chirped as he spun around to face her. The smile on his face was that of the Cheshire cat.

“You would pilot the USS Soccer mom?” She asked with a smile. “I was thinking just a bigger car. My car is barely big enough for Saeran to sit in the back. You would have to prove to me two car seats would fit in any of your cars.”

“Can it be gray with warp nacelles?” The smile spanned his face. She had lost him.

“How many kids do you think we are having?” Fair enough question. They had never talked about children or starting a family.

“20” was all he said. The look on his face told her he was dead serious. Yeoja placed her face in her hands and shook her head. This was the man she loved.  

“No,” She said from her hands. “I got to get ready.”

She leaned in and kissed him. A smirk crossed his lips as he went in for another kiss. This time he lightly bit her lip causing her to moan. He kissed down her collarbone before she caught him in her hands. She brought his head to meet hers in another kiss. Yeoja broke the kiss and let his face go free.

“No, maybe tonight.” Reaching for her top. Saeyong got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. This caused her to stop again to watch him. He was gentle as he brushed his hand over the little bump. Wrapping his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him; resting his face on her stomach. Yeoja combed her fingers through his fiery mop top. His hair was not as soft as it appeared; it was a bit coarse to the touch. She never liked rushing these moments and loved every bit of it. “I have to get dressed and go, my love. I will be back tonight.”

He nodded, brushing the side of his face against her. Just before releasing her, he kissed her stomach once more. Yeoja got dressed and shrugging on her bookbag, Yeoja kissed him again.  “See you tonight, my love.”

Saeyong watched her head out the door. He repeated in his head that everything was going to be okay. That nothing was going to happen. She was going to return to him tonight.

After he heard the garage open and close, Saeyong went back into the living room. Saeran was out on the sofa with a lit cigarette between his lips. The younger Choi twin was in the middle of another raid. Saeyong watched over his twin’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a long moment, neither of them speaking.

Saeran was dancing on the same thin wire as his brother. Thankfully, his medication helped him with a pleasant numb feeling. What did break through was somewhat quelled by the current chain smoking. There was still the fear of the unknown. The memories of his childhood that flooded through his body making old scars ache as if they were fresh. Some of them felt as if they were bleeding again. The scars on his ankles from years of being tied up burned with the fires of hell and made it hard to walk. Flashes of being tied up in the kitchen filled his mind. The yelling and sounds of thing breaking around him filled his ears. He felt like that same scared child that was his mother’s favorite punching bag.

“What do you want to do about _him_.” Saeran asked after his third or fourth cigarette. Saeyong shrugged.

“Maybe, we should just to see what he wants.” Saeyong threw it out there. It had come out before his mind could process the thought thoroughly. Was that the safest option for them to go with? His body screamed a resounding ‘no’ but his mouth would not listen.

Saeran returned to gaming, headphones on, music streaming out of them. They both had to think about that option. The man claiming now to be their father was the most powerful man in Korea. Was it worth the risk reaching out to the man?

The living room was once again filled with the sound of clicking and keys tapping as the both processed what could go wrong. Nothing good could come of this. Still, they both wanted answers. Answers to why their life was a living hell. Why were they damned at birth to know only fear? This man offered it to them. It was tempting fruit that was being dangled in front of the men.

Looking around the living room to try and calm himself. Focusing on anything that would hold his attention. Saeran once said that the house was made to look like fun, but in truth felt lonely. A pretty wrapped box with nothing inside. That was the truth at the time. Saeyong had a character to play, and that character was happy and unpredictable. Now while the walls remained the same. Toy cars on shelves that lined one wall, stacks of papers with codes on them, the pyramid of Ph.D. pepper cans that he was bent on completing, at once, it all seemed hollow. At the time, he was not promised tomorrow with his job. Waking up with the fear that if something went wrong he would meet the business end of a gun. To never be heard from again. His identity would have erased off the national registry as if he never existed and the world would continue without him. So he filled his life with stuff as if to prove he was alive.

Now everything was filled with warmth. He had his family, not only the RFA members but Saeran and Yeoja, and in that was his strength and warmth. Something that had been missing. He did not need to play something he was not anymore and there were people who loved him as he was.  

“See what he wants. Don’t like what he says then we change our numbers and leave it at that. No one can get into the bunker.” Saeran shrugged this time as he took a long drag off the cigarette. Waited a moment and exhaled then stubbed it out in a coffee mug. “I have a VoIP that is untraceable. Nothing of mine has this address on it so even if we reach out to him he won’t be able to find us.”

“Your marriage application?” Saeran finally turned to his brother. “My medical stuff?”

“It has a P.O box on it, everything gets sent to it.” Saeyong was twisting his ring again. He was weighing the risk this could be to his family. He wasn’t just thinking about Yeoja and his children but Saeran as well. Was Saeran healthy enough to handle this? It had not been that long since he had gotten on the new medication. Could he handle going there and talking to the man? It would not be that hard to have a cell phone number that was unlisted. That was a call to the phone company. It was a completely different matter entirely to repair a broken human. One that now was functioning as an adult should. Would Saeyong risk his brother’s mental health? Could he risk it? Was it worth the risk?

“If we go the untraceable route then we should be okay.” Saeyong nodded to his brother as he spoke. Saeyong was already forming a plan. He would have to handle this like he was on a mission. While most of his work kept him at home. There were a few times where he had to go out in the field. He had contacted people he had been following before. That was how he was going to go about this. Just like another mission. Nothing more.

Saeyong felt himself slip into the role he once played. The role of the secret agent. He would have to be the strong one and not risk anyone close to him. The agent was cold. The agent’s voice was deeper than Saeyong’s. The agent could be the strong one for his family and protect the ones he loved.

They moved into the computer room. Saeran lit up another cigarette while Saeyong opened the programs he needed. They both felt like they were going to have a panic attack as Saeyong put in the numbers into the computer and plugged in his headphones. Saeran followed suit, the mic on his headphones turned off. Taking a long deep breath to steady himself Saeyong hit call.

It rang

And rang

On the third time, it picked up.

“Hello?” A man asked. They knew the voice on the other line. Saeran held his brother’s hand. Saeyong took another deep breath.

“Why did you contact us?” His voice was low and deeper than his normal voice. He was in secret agent mode. He was agent 707.

“Oh! I am so happy that you called!” He sounded happy. The emotion confused the twins making them look at each other. This was not what they were expecting. “Which one did I reach? Saeran? Saeyong?”

“You may call me Choi. It does not matter which twin is speaking to you.” Saeyong’s eye narrowed as a blip came on screen. The man he was talking to was in his office nowhere near them.

“That’s fine Choi. I am happy I got to speak to you.” The older man coughed, “The reason I called you both was because I wanted to explain my side of the story and get to know my sons.”

The Choi twins wanted to laugh, “After over 20 years?” Was all Saeyong could say and remain in character.

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry. I tried to reach out to you two as children but your mother never let me see you. When I heard that she had died I tried again, but I could not find either of you.” The man’s voice lowered and sounded remorseful. Saeyong could not be swayed, the man he was talking to was a lifelong politician, he was a better actor than Zen would ever be.

“What do you want?” Saeyong asked sharply.

“All I want is to see my sons and explain to you my side of the story. I will answer any and every question you have for me.” _Politicians lie_ , Saeyong repeated in his head as the man spoke. “That is all.”

Saeyong thought a moment and looked over to Saeran. He was holding together better than Saeyong would have thought. Could he risk this? Was it worth it? They did want answers, but at what cost. Feeling the weight of his other half’s stare Saeran nodded. This was something they needed to find out.

“I have a few conditions if we are to meet.” Saeyong began to twist his ring again. “If we agree to this. Only one of us will meet with you. If one of us meets with you and does not like what is going on then, the twin as every right to leave. In the conditions, you will not look further into us than you already have. You will not contact us. You will not contact anyone we know. If you do so then we will disappear again. We are not going to threaten your political career. We just want to live peacefully as we have been.”

“That is more than fine!” He sounded happy again, excited even. The emotions in this man’s voice was beginning to confuse the twins. Wasn’t this the man who threaten to kill them as children. With a few strokes of the keyboard, the security camera in the prime minister’s office came on screen. The man had his head in his hands. “Choi I will be free around noon today. Can you come by then?”

Saeyong zoomed in on his face. It wasn’t all that clear but it looked as if he was crying. Saeran took command of the cameras and began to flick around the building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People going about their day doing office things.

“One of us will be there.” Saeyong was mapping out the building as his brother went through all the security cameras in the building.

“Thank you...” Saeyong hung up as the man spoke and exhaled.

His mind was in overdrive in secret agent mode. He would have to go in not looking like himself. First, he would have to wear his contacts since his glasses were too noticeable. He had wished that Yeoja left her car with him. It was an older model and less likely to get noticed. He still had a dummy license plate that he could switch out with one of his cars. He would have to park down the street from the building and walk up to it. Maybe walk around it a few times before entering. With Saeran going through the CCTV feeds he understood the layout of the building. His phone he would leave in his car turned off. No, he might need the something on it. He had written a few programs that he could use on his phone in a tight situation. More importantly, if something happened to Yeoja, he would need to know. Saeran would stay behind watching the security feeds. Alerting him if anything came up. He could not mess this up. Yeoja, Saeran, and his children needed to remain safe.     

In circling the building, he would have to look like a normal college student. Someone that the guards on the outside would not notice. Saeyong knew that he would not be able to bring his gun in, but he had a pin knife that was hidden as a lighter. From the feed from the front where people check in the metal detector looked very relaxed. It looked like a normal lighter from the a convince store. So, if they waved their wands over it would just pick up the metal on the outside. He could use the empty pack of cigarettes that Saeran had and take a few from the new pack. He had spent the entire night in the same room as him as he smoked. He knew he smelled like cigarette smoke. Saeyong knew that he had to leave the clothes he was going to wear in the computer room while he showered. His normal street clothes would work but he would have to use a different hoodie. Nothing that made him stand out. Maybe wear a hat to cover his red hair while he scoped the place out.  

Glancing up at the time he had about two hours before the meeting. Saeran grabbed the pack of cigarettes and walked out of the computer room. Saeyong just watched as his brother went outside. He needed time to himself and Saeyong was more than happy to give it to him.

The outside world was cold and covered in a blanket of white. Freshly fallen snow covered the land. The porch under bare feet creaked as the younger twin stepped out. Relishing in the brisk frozen air as he lit another cigarette. Taking a deep drag, Saeran looked at the sky. Dark clouds hung low, threatening the more snow to come. On the exhale his mind thought on the interaction that had just taken place. While the world outside of the gate buzzed with life. Saeyong had said that the man would meet with one of the twins. Saeran knew he was not healthy enough to go, but with the way the older twin spoke it was going to be him. Saeran would be left at the house. Surely, the elder was already planning how he would go in. Leaving the younger to man the cameras in case something happened.

The promise of knowledge was a tempting fruit. One that even he wanted, even if it might be all lies.

A shaky hand brought up the cigarette again as the earth underfoot began to move. The nicotine that was flowing through his system was beginning to make him light-headed. A wonderful feeling to the man, it was a rush of dizzying high. Something his new medication could not give him. Nearly dulling his senses and feeling towards everything and leaving him in the almost constant state of annoyed. Shifting again to steady himself he took another hit. His entire body shook, not from the cold, but from adrenaline. Maybe from being scared or from something completely different; either way, it was adding to the high he was currently feeling.

The porch creaked again as the wind cut through him. Causing the powdery flakes to kick up in a mini tornado in the yard. The gate around the building stopped it from going any further. Turning his mint green eyes back to the sky Saeran watched as the clouds raced across the sky. Letting his mind clear for a moment. With the wind once more moving across the earth he took a deep breath slowly and exhaled even slower. In that moment, he felt free. Years of abuse and neglect lifted off his shoulders. The pain of old scars faded. No longer feeling bound by the ankles. The cold of the winter’s winds sent the feeling he had across the land. He was not the scared little child anymore, he was free. The knowledge he had to calm down or he would be of no use to his brother. If he was willing to take the risk, then so was he.

Yet, his mind kept wondering to one person, Yeoja. Saeran had no romantic feeling towards the woman. His feeling towards her was something akin a to a friend. The first one he had made after leaving mint eye. Even after tricking her and wanting to use her to bring down the RFA, she was good to him. She was kind to him and did not judge, yet challenged him in all the good ways. She helped him get the therapist he currently had. Even got in contact with a case manager that was going to help him with integrating back into society. Even with the promise, due to her ethics, she would never treat him like a client; he still felt comfortable to talk to her about his problems. Explaining to him things that the doctor had told him and he did not understand. He could not lose her, she was important to him. Saeran could not mess up helping Saeyong.

A small smile cracked across his face as he remembered when Saeyong had told him that Yeoja was pregnant. He had threatened his brother that if he treated those children like their mother treated them. Then he would kill Saeyong and raise the twins as his own. In a way, they were his own. They would be no different to his own children. Saeran knew he might never be mentally healthy enough to have his own. So, Saeyong’s children were his as well and always would be. Exhaling and watching as his breath mingled in the sky. The long-forgotten cigarette burned at his fingers in a good way. Proving that he at that moment was alive. Flicking it over the edge into the untouched snow and watched it sink into it.

Once inside the warmth of the computer room, Saeran got to work. Sending the security camera feeds to his computer and setting up the programs that he would need. Taking control of the badge in only doors. Testing it out on a door with no one around, the door made a light jerk to notify that it was unlocked. Then he set to covering his tracks, it had to look like he was a ghost in the system. Something that would just annoy whoever was watching the alarms and not draw attention. Long fingers set to work on finding the layout and blueprints to send it to Saeyong’s phone. Heavy American rock echoed off the walls with the tapping of keys it became its own kind of music. Unknown was ready for this mission.

The sound of metal settling on his desk beside him made the younger twin look. It was Saeyong’s ring, looking up it was a silent plea to the younger twin.

_‘If anything happens take care of them.’_

After explaining what the younger twin would be doing, Saeyong set out.

_Pray for peace but be ready for war._


	3. The meeting of fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life happened... Well to make up for well me sucking at updating here is an extra long chapter.   
> T.S.
> 
> Trigger Warning!!!  
> Graphic Imagery!!

The scenery blurred into a smear of differing shades of grays, browns, and white as the tiny sports car drove passed. Weaving in and out of traffic at speeds that some might seem dangerous. The sun trying to peer through clouds was blinding at times. With the thump of the subwoofers rattling in his chest; Saeyong ran through his plan for the 100th time. He was doing his best to get into the mindset that use to be so easy to fall into. That of the cold and calculated agent, because right now Saeyong wanted to go home.

 

He forced himself not to look at Sky University or Jumin’s building as he passed. Agent 707 had no family or friends. The man in his ear was not his brother but a handler much like Vanderwood. He was going into a war zone. He had been in many over his years as a hacker. That was the mindset he needed to be in. The man who walked into war zones with guns echoing in the air while he worked in the darkness. Saeyong needed to be the man who crossed into North Korea to steal information. Back then it was so easy to put everything out of his mind. The man who no plans on living long. Sure as hell having no plans to pass on his DNA. Trying to resurrecting this man was harder than he had thought leaving the bunker.

 

_Wipe. Thump. Wipe. Thump. Wipe. Thump._

 

At some point in time, the music had turned itself off leaving the sounds of the salt-covered road and the windshield wipers filling the small vehicle.

 

  _Wipe. Thump. Wipe. Thump. Wipe. Thump._

 

As his mind cleared a wash of cold came over him. Back straightening from its usual slouch. Slight pops from each vertebra as he adjusted into the straighten pose. Golden eyes becoming narrower and glazed over. Mind racing with tactics and probabilities that were ingrained in him. As his body went into auto pilot navigating the highway.

 

Finding a parking deck three blocks down from the prime minister’s building, Saeyoung set to the streets. The sidewalks were filled with a mix of men and women in business suits going on their lunch break. College students going to and from classes, backpacks loaded down with what they were going to need for the day. Couples walked hand in hand under the array of lit up hearts welcoming the upcoming valentine’s day. U.S soldiers in groups enjoying their free time from the base that was nearby. The streets packs with yellow taxis and sleek black cars. The restaurants and cafes had delicious smells wafts out into the crowd. Luring people in like sirens luring fishermen to death untimely deaths.

 

It was not that cold walking around in the crowd of people. He could barely feel the breeze as it raced through the street. His scarf and the thick green bomber jacket kept him warm enough for sweat to start forming down his back. The falling snow that was present on the drive into the city now was nowhere to be found. Even the snow that had made it to the ground from the night before was already cleared away in dirty piles on the curb. The crunch of the salt that was on the sideway and road was all that was left behind to tell that there was a hard freeze going on. There were even people walking around without coats on. With the mass of people and cars in the city it was understandable to forget it was below freezing.

 

Saeyoung stopped at a familiar sound. It was Zen’s singing coming out of the theater he worked at. He did not realize that he would be crossing this close to someone he knew. A small horde of fangirls around the large wood doors of the theater squealed at the sound of his singing. Zen’s face plastered across the side of the building announcing the next performance that would be showing, ‘Beauty and the Beast’, Zen would be playing the Beast. When he had told the group, there was much teasing about it. Saeyoung would have to make sure before his other trips around the building that Zen was not out for a break or anything. He had to try to keep his cover.

 

“So, I have realized something. I never want to be an office worker.” Saeran’s voice came in through Saeyoung’s ear piece. This comment got a chuckle out of the older twin as he placed his headphones over his ears.

 

“Why is that?” Saeyoung asked as he waited to cross the street that was in front of the ministries building. The building itself was a white and red brick structure that was about fifty stories tall. Some low hanging clouds obscured the upper floor. Even with that, the building loomed ominously as a testament to the power to the internal government. The windows of the building were blacked out that hid the people behind them. So if he wanted to go to another building and watch there would have been no way for him to know where the prime minister was or who he was really looking at. Flags of the different nations in the front circled around a large fountain. Four security guards standing still at the door. Making a mental note of everything before looking down at his phone to look at the blueprints that Saeran had sent him with a red dot telling him where he was. If anyone looked at his phone it looked like he was playing one of those mobile games that had the player walking around to get things. The little red dot moved when he moved and the map angled their self to match.

 

“It just seems boring. Also, the prime minister only left his office once to talk to a woman in the front. I guess to tell her you were coming. Then he went back into his office and made a phone call on his cell. I couldn’t tell you who it was to, though, but it was very short. Maybe a minute or two. The rest of the time he has been filling out paperwork.” Saeyoung nodded as if his brother could see him.

 

The line went silent as he walked the streets flipping his attention back and forth between his phone and the building. Taking in every little detail he could. There were very few escape routes from the building that he noticed. Most of the building was behind an iron fence that only left the entrance open for the public to walk on as they pleased.

 

“Where are you now?” Saeran’s voice once again buzzed in his ear.

 

“In the back. Looks like a loading dock.” Saeyoung uttered under his breath as he went by the entrance gate. The back lot of the building had tall thick bushes hiding it. Every so often there would be a missing patch that a person could look through. 

 

“The loading dock has no guards.” Saeran stated through the sound of a flurry of keystrokes. “One of the legal twins has come in and handed him more paperwork… Now she’s gone.”

 

Saeyoung made three more passes around the building. Differing his pattern each time. Going one way then to backtrack in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. On the last pass, a chime let Saeyoung know that there were people in the chat. He took a quick look, it was Zen and Jaehee. Possibly talking about his new performance. If he was on break Saeyoung would have to be careful when he walked by.

 

Passing by the theater, Zen was out on a smoke break, dressed in his track suit he used for practice. He was not paying any attention to life around him as Saeyoung walked by. The actor was too busy on the messenger app to notice anything. This was a blessing but deep down Saeyoung wanted to know if the man he had known for years. A man that he thought of as family, a brother even, would notice him. If his disguise would work on him it would work on anyone. Maybe that was the agent wanting to know. He had heard of other agents doing the same with people they knew. Even though they were not supposed to have friends or things of that nature, it still happened.

 

Saeyoung went back to his car to change into black button-down shirt and black slacks. The parking deck was dark with the overhead lights the only source of light. He could change in his car without the worry of someone seeing him. Removing the black box that was clipped to his belt, Saeyoung began the task of untangling himself from the wires of his microphone.

 

“I’m only going to have the ear piece in. So, I can’t speak to you nor can you hear me.”

 

“Do you think that’s safe?” Saeran’s voice was soft in his ear. Caution was the forefront of his mind and the older twin knew this. No one wanted to explain to the rest of the RFA what had happened if it did go south.

 

“Yeah, as long as you watch the cameras I should be good. I should always be on the screen.” Saeyoung tried to sound hopeful. Even if it sounded weak to his ears. “The earpiece looks like a hearing aid so no one would think it was anything else. The mic is a different story.”

 

“Then rig the mic to something else.” Saeran quick shot back.

 

“I will make something when I get home.” He tried to calm his brother down.

 

“Fine, just get in there and come home.”

 

“That was my plan. I’m going dark now. I will talk to you when I get home.” With that, he turned off the mic and placed it in the dash.

 

There was no such thing as too careful in this mission. Everything had to go off without a hitch for him to return home. There was no room for emotions, for emotions on missions gets you killed. This was how it always was and always will be long after his death. Jumin was correct about getting rid of his emotions, but he would never tell him that. There was a difference between signing a contract on a big deal and facing a certain death if one messes up. That did not mean that he was a robot. He knew how to handle his emotions and push them away. To bottle them up and put on a persona that was not who he was. He did it for years with the RFA.

 

Reaching out to open the car door he stopped. His body was shaking, not from the cold. The car was warm enough but from something else. The unknown about what was going to happen as soon as he walked through those glass doors. He took a moment to breathe. Closing his eyes. Inhale. Wait. Exhale. He repeated this until his hands listen to him and opened the door. 

 

Saeyoung rested his head back, “God, let me go home today. That is all. Amen.”

 

It was the first time in a while that he had prayed. He knew that if was to get out of there he would need some divine intervention. For the longest time, all he had was his trust in God. That no matter what God would bring him salvation.

 

 Before leaving the car, he made sure to have the pack of cigarettes on him and to check on the gun under the seat. Getting out of the car he put back on the bomber jacket and made his way to the building. Another rush came over him, the rush of the mission. An adrenaline high that he knew all too well.

 

Once more he walked up to the building, as he neared the security guards bowed and one of them opened the door. The building was warm and the front part where everyone checked in was round. The walls looking out on the street were made of glass. Giving the people inside an almost 360-degree view of the center city. The back half of the circle was in wood paneling with a large desk with four women offering help. Pictures of previous Prime Ministers in a line behind the desk looking out to the people who entered. The floor was a bright with gold flakes embedded in. Making the lights from overhead dance as the person moved around the room.

 

The metal detectors were the walk-through kind. A person had to empty their pockets before entering, nothing Saeyoung hadn’t seen before. Although one would have assumed that there would be a higher degree of safety if they were to protect not only the Prime Minister but some members of the congress and some foreign dignitaries.

 

Saeyoung did as the people in front of him did. First emptying out his pockets then stepping through the detector. The feedback from the ear piece screamed in his ear. Making Saeran educate him on the creative uses of the word ‘fuck’ before turning off the mic. One of the guards waved him aside to run the wand over him. As the wand reached his head Saeyoung tilted his head to show the modified hearing aid.

 

“Sorry if this was what set it off.” Trying to give a sheepish smile to a very annoyed looking guard. With a grunt, he was set free to collect his things.

 

The ladies at the reception desk were much happier. All four looked to be in their twenties. Vests over a white button down and a black skirt. Each one had their hair tied back.

 

“Yes, how can I help you, sir?” One of the women beamed as he neared the desk.

 

“My name is Choi and I have an appointment with the Prime Minister at noon. I know I’m early. If I have to wait that’s fine.” Saeyoung smiled back. The women tapped at her computer and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

 

“Yes, sir, we were told to send you straight up as soon as you came. So, what you’re going to do is go to the elevators. Go to the 6th floor. There will be another desk. Talk to the person behind it and they will take you there. I will call ahead and let them know you’re coming.” She handed him the paper and bowed. He, in turn, gave a light bow.

 

When he entered the elevator, he looked at what she had written.

 

** CHOI **

** Prime minister 12 pm appointment **

** Send straight to P.M. **

** No waiting **

 

The paper was like a hall pass if anyone stopped him he could just show it. Another woman waited in front of the elevator as he stepped off. She was an older woman than the ones downstairs. Her gray hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. She wore something much like the women downstairs. A skirt with a white button-down top. Unlike the sunny demeanor of the ladies downstairs, this one was stern looking. Much like a headmistress at an all-girls prep school or something.

 

“Mr. Choi, I am here to guide you to Prime Minister Chon.” Her voice was stern making Saeyoung stand a bit straighter. Almost expecting her to tell him to stand straight or he’d be smacked with a ruler.

 

He was led down a brightly lit corridor. A badge opened the doors to go in, on the other side, it seemed as if one could walk out without a badge. This was something he did not notice on the security cameras. Neither of them spoke, so the click of her heels on the tile filled the void. Dusty framed art hung on the walls. The pictures looked as if they were found at a second-hand store. Old and faded, nothing newer than at least ten years.

 

Prime Minister Chon’s office was the last in the hall. A large wooden door with the Korean flag on either side, let Saeyoung know he had arrived.

 

_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate_

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here…_

 

The next room had five more people at their desks typing away at their computers. The room was rather large. On one side, there was a sitting area; the other was where the desks were. The smell of fresh coffee filled the office space. Looking around He could not see either one of the legal twins. He was sure that he had heard that one of them worked for their father. Saeran even said that he saw one walk in. If they were not here at the moment, then it would be for the better. It would have been obvious if the two of them stood near to one another that they were related in some way. The woman at the desk closest to the door in the back stood. She looked more like the women on the first floor than the headmistress that he was currently following. The older woman walked up to her with Saeyoung trailing behind. He was busy taking notes on the space of the room. If there was a spot where he could get out if needed.

 

“Mr. Choi to see Prime Minister Chon.” With a bow, the older woman left. The woman, who must have been the chief assistant, laughed as soon as the door closed.

 

“She scares me too!” This got a small chuckle out of her colleagues. “Here Mr. Choi, Mr. Chon has been expecting you.”  Walking around her desk, she knocked on the door twice before opening it.

 

“Mr. Chon, Mr. Choi is here.” The door opened wide onto the room. With an uneven step and a shaky breath, Saeyoung stood before the Prime Minister.

 

Prime Minister Chon stood behind his large wooden desk as the door closed behind Saeyoung. Much like the lobby, the entire back wall was a window looking out onto the city. Expensive rugs, that would have made Jumin look cheap in comparison, laid across the wood flooring. Book shelves stacks high with books on his right. On the far side of the room was a sitting area with large overstuffed chairs with a coffee table in the middle. That was where many of the photo ops were taken.

 

Saeyoung knew about the Prime Minister’s life. Studying law in university was natural for him since his family was powerful lawyers. What some might call his grandparents most likely wanted him to take over the law firm that they had. But he had chosen to enter the political field after leaving law school. Starting out in local government in his home province. Moving up from there to the national political stage quickly. His wife was a lawyer as well, now she was trying to change the public-school system. The legal twins were a year older than Saeran and him. Both went to Harvard the same time he did. Thankfully, the school was a big enough school that they had never met. One was an elementary school teacher and the other worked for their father. Neither of them was married and still lived with their family.

 

Now, Saeyoung stood before the man. His golden eyes mirrored back at him. There was never any wonder where he and Saeran had gotten their looks from. Their golden eyes and red hair came from their father. As well as many of his facial features came from this man. The man was about as tall as he was maybe a bit taller. His hair slicked back; his hair was a reddish brown with gray mixed in. Still, Saeyoung figured that this was what he was going to look like when he was in his 50’s.

 

“Please, come in Choi! Is there anything I can get you? Water, tea, coffee?” Prime Minister Chon’s voice was laced with excitement. His golden eyes shown with the same wonder and happiness that a child’s did on Christmas. The older man moved quickly to stand in front of Saeyoung. Examining him closely, making Saeyoung take a step back.

 

“No thank you.” Saeyoung said as politely as possible. One of the first rules an agent learns is to never accept anything to eat or drink when in contact with a target.

 

Saeyoung had watched enough of Zen’s performances to know that the way to draw a person into one’s act was body language. To make the audience believe that the actor is the character was in the movements and well-rehearsed lines. Much like actors, politician did the same thing. This man was nothing more than an actor on stage. Trying to pull in his audience of one into his performance to make Saeyoung believe that what he said was sincere.

 

“Please, over here.” The Prime minister motioned to the sitting area. “The chairs are much more comfortable than the ones at my desk.”

 

The chairs of the sitting area were facing the door unlike the two at his desk. This would give a good advantage if someone rushed the door. Saeyoung only nodded and let his father take the led to the area. Just before sitting he removed his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his black button down. His father did not sit until Saeyoung had, lingering for a moment looking over him. The excitement still in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry I can still see you. Everything is clear.” Saeran’s voice was a whisper in his ear.

 

A moment of silence fell over the men as they stared at each other.

 

“Please, I understand this might be uncomfortable for you, but thank you for humoring an old man.” Prime minister Chon smiled again. The younger man could only nod.

 

Every question that he had as a child came back, and this man offered the answers to him. Even if these answers might just be lies. They were answers none the less. Even though he wanted to speak, his mouth did not let him. The hacker could not take his eyes off the older man. It was a waiting game for him. Waiting to see the bodyguards pop out and take him. He should have been taking in the surroundings, not focusing solely on the man in front of him.

 

“I am happy to see you have grown to be a fine young man, Choi.” Chon smile was sad as he spoke.

 

A fine young man was not something Saeyoung would describe himself as. He was a hacker wanted in at least five different counties, including this one. At least a dozen bounties on him by different organizations throughout the world.

 

“How did you find us?” Saeyoung’s mouth finally opened to ask what had been burning inside of him since the phone call this morning.

 

“I’ve been watching you two since you were small. I have had private investigators follow you and your brother. That was until both of you went missing.” Chon’s voice trailed off. Saeyoung knew this, it was hard to miss the men in suits following him when he went out. “When I had heard of your mother’s death I went undercover to see if I could meet the two of you. I asked about you both and someone told me that both of you were missing. They said that your mother might have killed you before taking her own life. I had a track put on your names. I knew it might have been in vain but I wanted to believe you were alive and well somewhere out there. A couple of months ago, I got a hit on Saeran’s name when he enrolled in Sky university and last week I found out that Saeyoung had gotten married. I knew that I this was my chance to finally meet you. I found the contact information from those two documents.”

 

He had mistaken the application that they had to file to get the marriage license for the real thing. Saeyoung sat back into the chair a moment. He knew about Yeoja, this was worse than he thought. He could use her. Although, if he was looking for Yeoja Choi, she did not exist yet, at least for a few more weeks. Another long awkward silence came over the two as he pondered the outcome for this man knowing about Yeoja.

 

“How much did you look into us?” Saeyoung’s eyes narrowed. This was something he needed to know for the safety of his family. If there were any tell-tell signs of this man lying with his next breath, he was going to get up and leave.

 

“That’s all I know. I was just happy to see your names in front of me. It was like God was giving me another chance.” The sad smile settled across the elder’s face. His hands gripped at each other hard enough to make his knuckles white as his nails dug into flesh. Chon lowered his head to Saeyoung. “I wanted… No… I am being selfish. I have no right to have these feeling towards you and your brother. This is our first meeting and I already have dreams of us being like father and sons.” A light chuckle escaped passing his thin lips. Tears threatened at the man’s eyes. “I do not know what your mother told you about me. I do not even know if this is the first time hearing about me. I am sorry.”

 

“She told us who you were. That’s why I came. We have questions of our own.” Saeyoung’s voice dropped lower as Chon raised his head.

 

“I understand that is why you are here. I will answer them truthfully.”

 

_Bull shit._

 

 “When you found out about Saeran’s enrollment. Is that why you held that press conference at the school?” If he thought the application was the real thing he might have thought that Saeran was already taking classes. Saeran would not be there until the summer semester but still. If he was trying to make contact like that, then he was a threat.

 

The Prime Minister laughed, “No, I would not have been able to pick either one of you out of a crowd. Last time I saw you, you were a few months old. It was planned before I got the notification on Saeran’s name. It was a nice thought that we could run into one another on the off chance.”

 

“Why now?” Saeyoung asked watching the man as he took a drink from his coffee.

 

“I have always wanted to be a part of your life. Your mother did not let me. As I said before I tried to contact you but either your mother would stop me.” His voice trailed off, “Or I thought you had died.”

 

Saeyoung shifted in his seat watching the man. The ticking grandfather clock in the corner was the only thing telling him haw fast was moving. If it was not for that clock he would have guessed years went by.

 

“Why did you try to kidnap and kill us as children?” The question slipped. Saeyoung’s shot to the man waiting for his reaction. He could not let on that the question was a mistake. Chon's eyes went wide in shock as he sat back in his chair. His lips formed a hard-thin line across his face.

 

“Is that what your mother told you?” Saeyoung nodded, “I never did anything illegal towards you or your brother. I loved you both as a father would. It was a year after you were born that I saw your mother for who she really was. I offered to adopt both of you and bring you to live with me. She refused and upped my child support.” Adoption was the new term for kidnapping. Maybe surprise adoption if anything. While hush money was child support. “That is why I hired the PIs to follow you. If anything were to happen to the two of you and I did not know. All I wanted to do was protect the two of you… I never forgave myself for thinking that I let you die after the funeral. That I should have pressed harder to get custody of both of you. Your mother was not like that when I first met her. She changed almost overnight.” Chon looked down again.

 

Saeyoung adjusted himself as a rage rushed through him. Protect was a funny thing coming from him. A man that wanted to have him and his brother killed. Yet, now, the same man sat before him with his head bowed in hopes to get some kind of forgiveness from him. The only reason he was sitting there was because of this man not being able to keep his dick out of places where is should not have been. Then again without this man, he would not have met the RFA or Yeoja. There were some redeeming factors in living.

 

“Does your family know?”

 

“My wife does. My wife has known this entire time. Your sisters, I mean, my daughters do not.” Chon once again sat fully up.

 

“How did you and my mother meet?” An emotion that Saeyoung could not place spread across the older man’s face. He knew that in some respects he was emotionally stunted, but he could at least name most of the emotions. Not this one.

 

Prime minister Chon’s eyes soften and looked pass Saeyoung to the ground. His lips were still pressed into a thin line but the corners were slightly upturned. It was still enough to cause the corners of his eyes to wrinkle in lines that looked like sun rays. There was no tension in his face as he let a small puff of air come out of his nose; his shoulder’s relaxed downward at the same time. Lowering his head a bit, but still focused on that one spot just pass Saeyoung. The muted light coming through the massive window cast soft shadows across his face. Hiding the wrinkles in his eyes and along, his mouth. Chon seemed to de-age in front of his eyes. He was not the fifty-something but in his twenties.

 

“I was not living with my wife at the time. After The girls were born we had hit a rough patch. My wife quit her job to raise the girls and I had just started to work in congress. I met her when she was working in the bookstore nearby the building I lived in. I fell in love with your mother very quickly and I had wished to marry her someday. With Korea being as conservative as it is, I left your mother and went back to my wife so I could move with my career. Your mother had just had you two when I went back.”

 

Saeyoung had never heard how they had met. He had always assumed that they had met in a bar somewhere. That he and Saeran were products of a one night stand. No shit she changed overnight. It went from him telling her that ‘they were going to be together forever’ to ‘never mind I’m going back to my wife now’. With all that happening right after she had given birth to boot. Any woman would have reacted badly.

 

“I was young and stupid at the time. I did love your mother and I love you and your brother. I wish to get to know the two of you more. Not as a father and sons, I’m not foolish in thinking that could happen. Just a friendly relationship.”

 

“It’s been a lot to take in. I will have to talk with my other half and see what he says. We will get back in contact with you if it is something we wish to continue.” A chuckle came from the older man.

 

“My girls call each other the same thing. I’m sorry. I understand I do hope we can continue this relationship.”

 

Saeyoung nodded, “Please, respect our lives. Do not look into us any further. We live quiet lives and wish to keep it that way. We will contact you.” Saeyoung raised out of the chair. He had to get out of there before he let any more slip.

 

“I am a man of my word, Choi. You will be left alone.” The older man stood and offered his hand out. “Can you answer a question of mine?”

 

Nodding Saeyoung took the man’s hand, “It depends.”

 

“I understand. Can you tell me how both of you are? What are your lives like?” Chon smiled releasing the shake.

 

“We are happy now. We live in peace, and that’s all we want.” Saeyoung started for the door. As his hand reached for the door the man stopped him. He had placed a hand on his shoulder, making Saeyoung turnaround. As he did he was wrapped in Chon’s arms and pulled into a hug. Saeyoung’s body stiffened, even as he was released from the embrace he could not move.

 

“I’m sorry for acting foolish. Thank you for today. I hope that I can speak with you again.” Saeyoung nodded and opened the door.

 

On the other side was one of the legal twins. She was shorter than him but not by much. Her bright red hair tied back in a ponytail behind her. Her arms loaded down with papers and files to give to her father. She froze as he walked out then quickly bowing almost spilling the papers. Saeyoung noticed something about her. She gave off the same feel as Yeoja after becoming pregnant. The way she walked towards him gave the tell-tell signs that her hips were widening as her gate had not adjusted to the new life in her. A small smile cracked across his face as she placed the paperwork on the desk next to the door and brushed her stomach. Her hand went across her stomach to outstretched in a greeting. He moved pass her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Congrats.” He whispered in her ear as he left.

 

He had to clear his mind and process the information that was given to him. The trip back to his car was the fastest trip yet. Even while checking behind him for followers.

 

His mind wondered as he drove. It was not until he saw the school that he snapped back with a beep from the messenger. It was Yoosung.

 

**Yoosung: Where are you Yeoja!!!**

**Yoosung: YEOJA!!!!**

 

Saeyoung’s mind went haywire thinking that his father could have kidnapped Yeoja while he was in the meeting.

 

**Yeoja has entered the chat**

**Yeoja: You’ve passed me like 3 times now…**

 

Saeyoung was in the middle of pulling a u-turn to go back to the school.

 

**Yeoja: Hey babe!**

**Saeyoung: hiya baby! How are you?**

**Yoosung: Where are you! You weren’t in your last class?**

**Yeoja sent a picture of Yoosung stand right in front of her**

**Yoosung: Oh!**

**Yeoja: Sorry I got sick before I got to class so I took a nap in the car.**

**Yeoja: What are you doing Saeyoung?**

 

Saeyoung smiled as a minivan passed him. He had to pick on her. That would hopefully make him feel a bit better.

 

**Saeyoung: Looking at a van.**

**Yeoja: No!**

**Yeoja: No vams**

**Yoosung: wow you two sound like u’re already married!**

**Yeoja: I will divorce you if I come home and there’s a van there!**

**Yoosung: Soo fierce**

**Yeoja: just expressing how I feel**

**Yeoja: Fine you can get a van but you have to trade in Elly.**

**Saeyoung: NO!!!**

**Saeyoung sent a wave of crying emojis**

**Yeoja: The little white sports car or the van!**

**Saeran has entered the chat**

**Saeran: Well I know where you are now**

**Saeyoung: Yup after the drs app I went to go look at cars.**

**Yeoja: drs app**

**Yoosung: Are you okay Saeyoung.**

 

Saeyoung smiled and laughed as he typed his next message.

 

**Saeyoung: Yeah I was so sleepy this morning drank some food coloring and went to the drs after you left.**

**Yoosung: You okay man?**

**Saeyoung: The dr said I was fine.**

**Saeyoung: But I feel like I’ve dyed a little inside**

**Saeran: I will kill him went he gets home.**

**Yeoja: Please clean up after. Blood is hard to get out once it’s dried.**

**Yeoja: Oh look at the time… I am out. I’ll see you two went I get home… or at least one of you.**

**Yoosung: I’m out too**

**Yeoja and Yoosung have left the chat.**

**Saeran: I’ll see you when you get home too**

**Saeran has left the chat.**

 

With that, he was left alone with his thoughts again. It was nice to have a little distraction while so much was going on.

 

The drive home went painfully slow. There were good and bad merits about living so far out. This was one of the bad ones. It was if like he could not put enough pressure on the gas to get him home sooner. His eyes ached and itched with his contacts. It did not help that he was sure he was about to fall asleep behind the wheel. His mind was still racing with the conversation with that man, but his body had other ideas.

 

He nearly cheered as he saw the brick fence of his house come into view. The gate opened as his car neared and let him in the compound. He was greeted in the garage by a very stern looking Saeran. A bare foot tapped as he parked. He wanted to tease his brother and take his time but he was sure that Saeran would drag him out his car if he did.

 

“Well?” was all Saeran said as Saeyoung closed the door. 

 

Saeyoung told him everything that had happened. There was no use in hiding anything from him now. He needed to know what he knew.

 

“I don’t believe him.” Saeran said lighting up another cigarette. Saeyoung did not either, but this was the information that he was given.

 

“I’m going to go take a shower and go to sleep. I think you should as well.” Saeyoung walked into the house and did as he said.

 

Before stepping in the shower, he took a good look at himself naked in the full-length mirror. His body was littered with scars from old fights, a living tapestry of near misses. Most of these came from his mother. His life with her was more of a war zone than the ones that he had entered in his years as an agent. Where the wrong move would have him tending to a new wound on his body or his brother’s. The woman often used the weaker of the Choi twins as leverage against him. If he did wrong, then is was Saeran who suffered more times than not. But the women never did miss a chance to beat him with whatever she could get her hands on.

 

After getting out of the shower the bunker was dark and quiet. Saeran must have gone to his room. Saeyoung could hear his bed calling him as well. It had been more than 24 hours since he woke up. While he had gone longer in the past, his body told him that it was not going to happen.

 

The bed felt amazing as if it was a cloud. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

A dip in the bed awoke him as another body cuddled up against his side. A lightweight came to rest on his chest. A soft chuckle came from his throat. He did not open his eyes, laying like that. The woman he loved pressed up against him, her head on his chest listening to his heart. These were things that he did not dare dream about before. Now, a little over a year later, it still felt like a dream. That if he opened his eyes now he would be back where he was before. Alone and would not have his brother or the woman he loved in his life.

 

“Sorry, I woke you up.” Yeoja’s voice was just above a whisper. She’d brought one of her hands to rest on his chest as she sat up. The sudden lack of her body heat made him shiver.

 

“Don’t!” His voice cracked, “Don’t leave.” He reached out for her arm to keep her close to him. A small laugh escaped her.

 

“I was just going to go to the living room and study.” Saeyoung’s thumb drew lazy circles on her arm.

 

“Stay.” Was all he could say, pulling her closer to him. She followed his lead for her head to come to rest back on his chest.

 

“I’ll stay until you go back to sleep.”

 

“Stay with me for the rest of my life.” This got another laugh from her. She shifted to sit up and moved to straddle his hips. Yeoja brought both of his hands up to her chest. He could feel her heart beneath his fingers.

 

“I don’t know what is going on with work, but I have already promised you that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. If something were to happen to one of us. Maybe in old age or sooner due to a freak accident,” Yeoja moved his hands lower to her stomach, “We are still together. Living in them. I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.”

 

This made him open his eyes. The glow of the lava lamp behind her. It lit her hair in a soft warm halo. She was truly an angel. An angel he did not deserve. What did he do in a previous life to even earn the right to have her?

 

Yeoja smiled as she bent down and kissed him. He responded, setting the pace slow. Slipping a hand into her hair. While his other wrapped around her back. Saeyoung was too sleepy to get aroused but he needed to feel her against him. Her body heat proved that she was real. That their life together was not part of a dream. Their tongues danced with one another to the melody of their moans. They broke apart, the need for air was getting to be important. She shifted again to lay beside him as he closed his eyes again. The weight on his chest and the patterns that her thumb drew on his torso were enough of a lullaby to lull him back to the arms of sleep.

 

Yeoja waited until Saeyoung’s breathing evened out to move again. The hallway was dark as she made her way into the living room where she had turned on the lights. Her laptop was running waiting on her, midterms were coming up. With both of the twins sleeping, she knew that this was the best time to get some studying done. Putting on some classical music and bringing up the midterm study questions another need arose in her. Hunger. With a sigh, she pulled herself off the sofa and went to check the fridge.

 

 There was not much in there. Making a mental note of what she might have to get at the store after her meeting with Jumin tomorrow. The left-over pot roast was the only thing it seemed to catch her eye, or what she was sure her children’s attention. She pulled out the dish.  When she turned around a figure with wild red hair stood behind her. Yeoja shrieked as mint green eyes still hazed over with sleep looked at her.

 

Saeran mumbled something along the lines of ‘food’ or ‘hungry’ as he staggered to stand next to her.

 

“All I am doing is warming some leftovers up. You want some?” She showed the red-haired zombie the pot roast. It nodded and once more mumbled something this time in another language or what sounded like another language. Saeran moved towards the plates and fumbled as he pulled two paper plates out. They dropped to the floor and he just stood there staring at them. As if he could not process what had happened. She giggled as she bent down to pick them up. Then dished out the roast and potatoes for the two of them.

 

After the ding of the microwave, she placed the first plate in front of the zombie. It grumbled a ‘thank you’ as he began to stab at the meat. She took her plate and sat at the island in the kitchen. Saeran stumbled to sit next to her. He began to stab at the meat again.

 

“Yeoja, how would you handle if you were told something… something that you were told as a kid. Then you… were told something different later on. What would you believe?” Saeran was still looking at the plate with its untouched food other than him stabbing at it as if it were still alive.

 

“It depends on who said what?” Yeoja watched the younger Choi twin. “Who would you believe?”

 

He sat there this time stirring his food. His mind wondering over what she had said. Nodding to unspoken words between them or a conversation that only he could hear.

 

“What if you can’t believe either?” He finally said after a long moment.

 

“I guess you would have to go with what feels right.”

 

“What if neither feels right?” This time he was looking at her. The haze of sleep was gone in his eyes. Mint eyes that almost glowed in the low light of the kitchen looked into her soul.

 

“I dunno what to tell you. I just think you should go with your gut.” Yeoja turned to her own plate but she could still feel his eyes on her.

 

 

                                                                ********

 

_The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air and what sounded like a tiny herd of rhinos storming the door to his room was what he woke up too. He did not open his eyes as tiny giggles mixed in with shushing sounds rounded the bed. Sticky fingers grabbed at his hands and face and shook._

_“Daddy wake up!” Two tiny voices that had the same melody of a bird’s song rang in his ears. As they shook him they giggled while intermingling ‘Daddy’ and ‘wake up’._

_He stayed as he was, playing like he was still sleeping. He wanted to see what they would do._

_“What if Daddy is dead?” One little bird asked._

_“Remember the book mommy read us? He’ll wake up with a kiss!” the other little bird chimed._

_“Daddy isn’t a princess… Will it still work?” The first little bird asked._

_“It doesn’t matter if Daddy is or isn’t a princess! Just like it doesn’t matter if we aren’t a prince or princess!” The second one cheered. He felt a pair of hands leave him._

_Then as if on cue two little bodies dived on him. Covering his face with kisses and sticky fingers._

_As Saeyoung went to wrap his arms around the little ones, his arms were jerked back as cold metal wrapped around his wrists. Even with his eyes open, he saw nothing in front of him. The sharp smell of metallic overwhelmed his senses. It was a smell he knew all too well. Blood. Saeyoung could taste it on his tongue. Straining against the cuffs but he did not get that far before his hands were swung back onto the cold stone behind him._

_The scrape of a wooden door on stone with creaky hinges echoed off the walls as it opened. Then footsteps coming towards him. The sobs of Yeoja and his little birds followed the steps getting louder with each footfall. The footsteps stopped in front of him. With the slide of rough material and the pull of some of his hair, Saeyoung could see. It was a small stone room that he was in, something out of a medieval movie. Out of the side of his eye was Saeran. Hanging by his arms like he was with his head down. The small rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that his twin was still alive._

_Something jerked at his hair making him look forward. The thing that stood in front of him was his father. He had a smile that slit his face from ear to ear. His head was tilted at an angle to look Saeyoung in his eyes. The honey golden color of his father’s eyes darken as the smile got wider._

_“Did you really think you could get away from me?” His voice was a low hiss as he shook Saeyoung’s head. “Did you really think you could hide from me?”_

_“Why?” Saeyoung’s voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke._

_“Why? Why? Why, my dear boy… Why indeed…” His father let go of Saeyoung’s hair making his neck snap forward with a pop. “You two are the only things that have ever held me back.”_

_Saeyoung could still hear the sobs of his family as his father spoke. His little birds called out for him. Saeyoung’s arms ached to hold them and tell them that it would be okay. He wanted to dry their tears and make them smile. The cuffs around his wrists did not let him move. His arms were stretched out so far that his shoulders were almost dislocated._

_As he struggled his father continued to speak, when he noticed that Saeyoung was not paying attention, he lunged for Saeyoung. His father’s hands around his throat crushing his windpipe. Then as quickly as he began his father backed off muttering something to himself. Another sinister grin cracked across the old man’s face._

_“You were a mistake that never should have happened!” The old man shrieked. “You and your brother both should not be alive.”_

_His father moved so that Saeyoung could see through the open door. There was a large metal table like the ones used in a morgue in the next room. Saeyoung could see the tops of Yeoja head and the bright red hair of his little birds’ in a line on the table. He lunged forward quickly to get to them. His shoulders popped as the joints left their sockets. His wrists buckled with the full force of his weight on them. A jolt of pain surged through him. Even still he pressed harder to get to his family. Hot tears ran down his face as he begged through his sobs to spare them._

_“You should have never been. Therefore, they should not be here.” His father turned and went out of the room. The large door closed quickly behind him leaving the room in darkness._

_“Please!.. No!...” He begged through his tears. Screaming as loud as he could._

_The slide of metal on metal. Then the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. Click._

**_Bang._ **

_One of the little bird’s cries stopped._

_Click._

**_Bang._ **

_The second little bird’s sobs stopped._

_Yeoja sobbed harder. Her cries for her children. His children. Their children. Children that did not get a chance at life because who they were born to._

_“Daddy’s sorry, my little ones. Please forgive Daddy. Daddy couldn’t protect you.” Saeyoung had thrown his voice. Now it would not go beyond a whisper._

_Slide._

_Click._

**_Bang._ **

_Yeoja’s sobs stopped as the spent shell fell and skittered across the floor. She was now with their children. Saeyoung’s tears would not stop. The family that he had made was gone. Saeran was the only thing he had left._

_The door opened again, his father walked to Saeran. He jerked his head up by his hair. Saeran’s mouth fell open. Saeyoung fought against the cuffs to get to his brother. He could not speak but he was going to do his damnedest to get to him. His father placed the gun in Saeran’s mouth then turned to watch Saeyoung._

_Horror was the only thing he felt as the man smiled and pulled back the trigger. He never taking his eyes off Saeyoung. At some point, Saeyoung had stopped fighting and all he could do was watch as he saw the flash of the gun in his brother’s mouth. Followed by a deafening bang._

_Blood spattered with bits of bone and brain matter across the wall behind Saeran._

_Saeyoung felt nothing but cold as he watched as the man let go of his other half and he fell limply against his restraints. Blood followed from the exit wound pooling on the floor below. There was nothing left for him to live for. His family was gone and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. His tears were gone along with his voice._

_His father walked over to Saeyoung and gripped his hair._

_“This is the end.”_

_With his other hand, he forced Saeyoung’s mouth open and stuck the barrel of the gun in Saeyoung’s mouth. It was hot. Saeyoung could feel the heat burning his lips and the inside of his mouth. The taste of smoke filled his senses._

**_Bang._ **

 

Saeyoung shot up in bed. Cold sweat dripped down his body. His heart thundered in his chest trying to get out. He wheezed with each gasp of air trying to fill his lungs. It was a long moment before his fuzzy world came into focus. That it was all just a dream, that everyone was safe. Saeyoung could only stare at the blurry outline of the dresser at the end of the bed while he pieced his world back together.

 

Once his breathing became normalized, Saeyoung lied back down. An arm covering his eyes as he could still taste the hot metal in his mouth. It felt so real. The loss of his family that he could do nothing for. The sights and sounds of their deaths still echoed in him. Yet, they were fine. His brother, his future wife, and his unborn children, all were fine, it was just a dream. Nothing more. 

 

A shift in the bed beside him, made him look. It was a person sized blanket burrito curled up on the edge of the bed. He moved closer to the burrito and slipped an arm under it with his other coming to rest along the hip.

 

“Hey, baby, mornin’.” Saeyoung pressed kisses along what felt like the neck and head of the person wrapped safely in the blanket. It smelled like the body oil Yeoja used, eucalyptus and spearmint. Her entire side of her bed smelled of it and he loved it. Even when she was away from home it still felt like she was there.

 

His hand slid from the hip to come to rest on the stomach a strangled cry came from the burrito as it flung itself off the bed. Saeran’s head popped out of the top.

 

“No! Just no!” Saeran pulled the blanket tighter around him as if to protect him from his brother. “Dude, this is not how you wake your brother up!”

 

Saeyoung chuckled, “Why are you sleeping next to me then?” he tried to play it off but the blush on his younger twin’s face told him the story. He had another nightmare. It was becoming very uncommon for him to have them. Still, every now and again they popped up. “Where’s Yeoja?”

 

“If you remember, she told us the other day she had a meeting with Jumin. So, I am guessing that is where she is.” Saeran stood up and shed the blanket covering.

 

 

Yeoja walked up to the receptionist and told her, her name and that she was there to see Jumin. The woman behind the desk smiled and made the call. What Yeoja did not notice was the man behind the corner. He was not really paying attention to her at first until Jaehee came out and hugged her.

 

“Oh? Saeyoung and Saeran aren't with you?” Jaehee smiled pulling away.

 

Those names made his ears perk up and made him listen to their conversion. Those names were not very common, and he had a feeling about who the two young women were talking about. This was when he turned to fully face the two. She was dressed in black pants and dress shirt. A large worn out jacket over one bent arm. Her hair was a chestnut brown a little pass her shoulders. The man could not see her eyes. From the way the two women looked, they could have been related in some way. Maybe, sisters, they were friendly enough with one another. 

 

“They aren’t feeling well. So, I didn’t wake them when I left. I doubt they’ll be up when I get home. Besides I told them where I would be a few days ago, at least one of them should remember.” Yeoja laughed.

 

“I’m sure your over protective husband would just blow up the messenger if he was looking for you.” Jaehee laughed as well. She emphasized the word husband in the most overdramatic way she could. While still remaining professional. Most of the RFA already thought of the two as married. So, it was not uncommon that he was referred to her husband. “How are things? I mean you haven’t been living there long.”

 

“Oh, it’s great! I just don’t like the drive to and from school every day. Although I feel weird not helping to pay for things. He said my money is for me and the kids. Still, he’s the one that has bought most of the stuff for them.”

 

“It’s because he is the man, and he feels that he needs to take care of you.” Jumin’s deep voice made the two women jump. “Zen, myself, and Saeyoung talked about it shortly after V and Rika’s engagement.”

 

Yeoja giggled at the thought of Zen, Jumin, and Saeyoung having a serious conversation. She could almost imagine what it came to. After about two minutes of serious talk. Zen and Jumin most likely started fighting. While Saeyoung egged it on in some way for the shits and giggles of it.

 

The man watched as Jumin smiled at the woman named Yeoja. The man had known Jumin for many years but he had never seen Jumin with as gentle of a smile that he wore now. Stepping from around the corner to greet the trio. Jumin stiffened making the women turn to see who was walking their way. It was the Prime Minister.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Han. Going out on a lunch date?” Jumin bit the inside of his lip.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Chon. No, this is Yeoja Choi. She and her husband are members of the RFA with me.” Jumin said in his most professional voice.

 

“Oh, I went to one party a few years ago, I missed the last one you had.” The prime minister smiled as his wife joined him. After they exchanged pleasantries Chon finished his statement, “We are here to have lunch with your father.”

 

Jumin only nodded, feeling sorry for the prime minister. His father and his new girlfriend were having a hard time keeping their hands off one another. Barely acknowledging the people around them as they petted each other. Deep down Jumin was happy he was not going to be there for the embarrassing event.

 

“Well, we are having another one here in a few weeks. Here is my contact information. Send me an email and I will get you on the guest list.” Yeoja smiled as she handed him a card. Chon smiled and took one of his own out. She smiled and placed the card in her wallet.

 

“Now if you excuse us we should be leaving. Please have a good afternoon.” Jumin’s corporate heir was coming through with each word. With a bow, Jumin led the two women to pass the prime minister and his wife.

 

Chon listened as they walked away. It was about their daily lives and other things until they were far enough away from him hearing them.

 

Jumin sighed, “With the Choi twins not here, do we have to pick up something for them?”

 

Yeoja smiled and shook her head, “Not today. I have to go to the store after this. So, I will pick them up some burgers on the way home.”

 

Another sigh came from the man. She knew what the corporate heir thought about burgers. The group walked out into the frozen air. Even in the oversized hoodie, Yeoja shivered. All the way to the restaurant there was very little talking. Jaehee was pouring over some documents, trying to get in some last-minute work. Jumin was sending out emails. While Yeoja was reading a book she had downloaded to her phone.

 

The restaurant was extremely nice. Even leaving her jacket in the car Yeoja felt underdressed. Sticking next to Jaehee and following her lead was the only way she was going to get out of this without making herself and Jumin look bad. The trio was set off to the back overlooking the river. Jaehee was still mulling over her phone. Whoever she was emailing was giving her a hard time. Yeoja felt bad for the older woman.

 

Her eyes went from her friend to the white marble floor. Up a white Roman-style column to opal colored drapes that hung between the pillars. The sound of the fountain in the center of the massive room overshadowed the piano player somewhere off in a corner. She was almost scared to see the prices of this place. She was already in nasty enough debt with school. It was thankful that Jumin said he would pay for lunch today. Yeoja could almost hear Zen’s and Saeyoung’s voice cheering her to spend all of Jumin’s money.

 

“How is school going?” Jumin’s voice brought Yeoja back to face him.   

 

“Oh, good. It’s sad to think that when I go back in January that some of my friends won’t be there.” Yeoja chirped.

 

“So, you do plan to go back.” This was not a question from the older man.

 

“Yeah, I mean I have already spent the last almost five years to get my two degrees. I mean what’s four more.” She joked. This brought a smile to Jumin’s face.

 

“That’s good. Well, I was thinking. Maybe you could come work for me.” Jaehee stopped what she was doing and put down her phone. Yeoja could hear her friend screaming a ‘no’ to her.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t be good with whatever you do.” Yeoja gestured with her hands the outline of the man in front of her. “I mean unless you really need someone to ask your clients how they are doing. I mean, I do know how to brainwash someone but I doubt it’d be of any help.”

 

“What do they teach you in school.” Jaehee spoke before Jumin could.

 

“Oh, it was for abnormal psychology. I still have the book and my notes from the class.” Jaehee sat back in her chair unsure about the new information she was just given about her friend.

 

“Well, that would help out.” Jumin chuckled. “Actually, with the HR department has a psychologist on staff. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you.”

 

Yeoja sat there a moment, “It’ll be a while before I can shadow someone. I will keep it in mind.”

 

“Also, I was going to ask Saeyoung if he would come work for me as well. I figured I would ask you to see if the request would be a good one to make.” Jumin took a sip of his wine.

 

“I mean as far as I known him and Saeran are a joint package. I am not sure, though. It’d be better to ask him.”

 

The rest of lunch went quietly. The occasional brief conversation broke through. When a chat room message beeped on their three phones. Yeoja joked after she saw who was in the chat, Yoosung and Zen, that they should send a selfie with their meals to them. As tempting as it was they did not. After they were done, the trio left from the restaurant and drove back to Jumin’s office. From there Yeoja waved as she left her two friends and went back to her car. As she walked to the parking deck she was playing with her phone, not really paying attention to what was in front of her. When she bumped into something making her look up. There were a handful of bodyguards blocking the entrance. The one she bumped into looked down at her, his hand going for something on his belt. The others made a semi-circle around her until the prime minister came up behind them. They backed off as soon as they saw the man.

 

“I’m sorry about that. Mrs. Choi, was it?” His voice was soft as he spoke to her.

 

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” She waved her hands in front of her. “They were just doing their job.”

 

“Would you like me to drive you to your car?” Chon asked. The question made Yeoja drop the note she was working on her phone. He could see her background, it was a selfie of her between two red heads. He recognized the golden eyed man in the picture as the man he saw yesterday. He guessed right earlier when he had heard those names.

 

“No, I’m parked on a higher level. Thank you, though. Have a good afternoon.” Yeoja did her best not to stutter her words. As if on cue a meowing was heard making the two look at her phone.

 

The was a picture of the man he currently knew as Choi smiling back at him with the name, Saeyoung.

 

“Sorry, I have to take this.” With that, she went by him.

 

“Hey, baby.” Was the last thing he heard coming from her as he watched her go into the stairwell.


	4. The right hand doesn't know what the left is doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Here it is in all its okay glory. I promise the next few chapters more will be going on.  
> Also I have a spotify playlist I use when I write/plan this. So if anyone is interested then I will post the link or you can look up writting mix for misunderstanding a msytic messenger fanfic. My poor 10 year old ipod died so I had to do something.

A week later…

  
“Why does Philosophy have to be so boring!” Yoosung cried. The heel of his hands pressed into his eyes. “I was barely able to stay awake!”

  
Yeoja laughed at her friend as they walked. She was not going to remind him that he was the one that stayed up the night before playing LOLOL with Saeyoung and Saeran. The reason he gave that he was up so long was, he got beat pretty hard by the twins in the game, repeatedly. Thinking that one more match and he would beat them. She had heard all about it on the drive to school that morning. How they must have hacked the system or something. That there was no way they could be that good. She was also pretty sure she would hear all about it when she got home.

  
“Oh, what are you going to do now?” Yoosung sprung out of his whining fast to ask the question. As if he remembered something.

   
“Um, going home. You have that three-hour lab. So, I was just going to leave like I normally do.”

  
“So, um, there is this new café that opened up near the school. After my lab wanna go? I heard that they have really good sweets!” He looked more like a puppy waiting for his treat. This made Yeoja laugh again, her hand came to cover her mouth.

  
“Were you not the person the other day complaining that they had no money? Now you want to take your best friend’s girl out to a café?” This made Yoosung laugh as well.

  
“You’re my best friend too! Well, you’re more like my older sister.” A faint blush dusted his cheeks, “My mom sent me a little extra money to take ‘that someone special’ out… well since I still don’t have a girlfriend. You’re the next best thing!”

  
“I’m honored to be a surrogate ‘special someone’. Yeah, I’ll hang around school until you get out.” Yeoja wrapped her arms around one of Yoosung’s and nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder. “Who knows your special someone might be around the corner!”

  
As they rounded the corner to an empty hall Yoosung’s shoulders sunk. Yeoja nuzzled his shoulder again trying to make him feel a bit better.

  
“Sometimes I wonder how much of Saeyoung rubbed off on you.”

  
“Well… I would go into detail, but good little boys should hear about the birds and the bees from their parents.” Yeoja stood upright and act as much of a teacher as she could while holding back laughing at her beet red friend beside her.

  
They reached his next classroom and parted ways. He promised that he would text her as soon as he got out. Yeoja smiled before turning to walk outside.

  
It was warm. The sun was bright in the sky, even though it still hung low in the midday. Yeoja hummed as she made her way to the smoking pit on school grounds. Even though she had stopped smoking completely the day she found out she was pregnant. It was still the most peaceful place in school. She did not want to waste the warm day by being inside the library.

  
The trees had started to bud with new life. Birds singing the triumphant return of the warm weather to come. The was a light cool breeze but it felt amazing from the bitter cold that was there a few days prior. Nothing remained of the snow storm that had just happened. The snow had melted and in its wake, was left muddy patches on the ground. As if it was all just a dream.  
Yeoja pulled out her phone to send a text.  
  
_**From: Yeoja**_  
_**To: Saeyoung**_  
_**Hey going to stay late. Yoosung and I are going to this new café down the road from the school after his last class. I will see you later than normal.**_  
  
With that she sent it. It was most likely Saeyoung was still sleeping. The beep of getting a text message told her otherwise.  
  
_**From Saeyoung**_  
_**To Yeoja**_  
_**Oh, so you’re leaving me for someone even younger! Fine! T0T**_  
  
She could see the overdramatic flair this man was doing as she read the text. An arm over his eyes as he sunk to the ground. His voice loud as faked tears rolled down his face. As he reached the ground he would place his head down. With a fisted hand, he would beat the ground below at the indignity of his cruel fate. Wailing loudly as he cursed the cat gods above.  
  
_**From Yeoja**_  
_**To Saeyoung**_  
_**Can I make it up to you by bringing you something from there? ^^;;**_  
  
The respond was quick.  
  
_**From Saeyoung**_  
_**To Yeoja**_  
_**Yes ❤**_

  
She giggled as she put away her phone and walked.

  
The smoking pit was like a small park. It had benches along the wall of the adjacent building. Trash cans that doubled as ash trays in-between them. The small grassy area that in closed the bricked ground was squishy but the buds of flowers were starting to peek through the pine needles. There were two paths leading to the area and out to the two closest buildings. Thankfully no one was there. Knowing that if someone was there she would not have been able to stay. She loved this little area. It was far off from the campus route that unless you were a smoker, no one had a reason to come.

  
She had picked up smoking in her first year of college. Her dead-end job barely paid her enough to eat and live off of. It was not like her parents could send her money every month to help her out. They barely made enough to live their self, she could not have asked them to send her help. Yeoja was on her own when she moved and she knew it. Picking up the habit after she learned that it kept hunger away, and it worked. For the last few years before meeting the RFA she lived off instant noodles and cigarettes. She tried not to smoke around her new friends, feeling shame that she let them down. Zen was the first to find out. Even though he did not approve he promised he would help her. Like a good big brother would, in his words. When Saeyoung found out, she felt as if her relationship with him was about to end. It was her biggest secret she kept from him. Saeyoung hated that she smoked and she promised that she would quit. she was almost there when she found out. Giving her last unopen pack to Zen. Promising that she would never go back.

  
Yeoja found a spot in the sun and sat down. The rays warmed her after being stuck in a cold classroom for the last hour and a half. It took her a moment of enjoying the day before she dug out a textbook. Flipping through the pages to find where they were. A voice stopped her.

  
“You done or do I need to give you another minute?” This made Yeoja look up to who spoke. Knowing who it was before she saw the figure standing at the entrance of the pit. It was her advisor, Dr. Park. A tall, thin woman in her mid-fifties. Dr. Park wore a bright purple shirt and jeans with a light jacket. Her wild salt and pepper hair pulled back in a hair band to keep the untamed curls out of her face.

  
“No, actually I quit. I still like it here though.” This statement made her advisor’s eyes go wide with delight. The older woman cheered as Yeoja stood and walked to her. Pulling Yeoja in a big hug.

  
“I knew you could do it!” No one outside of her parents and the RFA knew she was pregnant. She knew the risk of miscarriage at her age. So, she had not planned to tell anyone until she was further along. “So, then, what may I ask are you doing right now? Do you have a minute? I have someone you have to meet.”

  
“I got a few hours until Yoosung gets out of his class.” Yeoja went back to get her things.

  
“Good, good.” Dr. Park nodded. “Come with me. Remember we were talking about who would be on your advisory committee? I know we have a few years to worry about your doctoral advisory committee, but I was talking about you to a friend of mine. She said that she would be interested in helping with your Master’s Thesis. I hope you don’t mind I did use your married name when telling her about you.”

  
“No, you’re good. It’s not but two weeks away now so I got to get used to it at some time. Besides, our friends already do.” Yeoja said adjusting her bookbag as they walked.

  
“Now, I will tell you a little about her. Her major was law but she also majored in psychology in her undergrad. She was a lawyer for a few years and a good one at that. She actually has daughters your age.” Dr. Park rambled on. Yeoja was just excited to start forming the idea of her master’s thesis. She had ideas passing through her head. Her steps were near skips as they walked to the social sciences hall. If she had access to a former lawyer, then she could cover some legal aspects that might come up in her project. “I have been meaning to ask, Yeoja. Was that Zen in your video project?”

  
Yeoja stopped a few feet ahead of Dr. Park and looked back at the woman. “Oh, you know Zen?” the question was met with a look as if Yeoja should have known the answer. “Yeah, that was Zen. He’s one of my best friends. Sorry I keep forgetting that he’s kinda well known.”

  
This got a laugh out of the older woman as she walked up to stand with Yeoja. It was easy to forget who some of her friends were. When they were together they weren’t a director of one of the largest companies in the country, an actor, an assistant, hackers, or gaming addict. They were all normal people inside the chat and when they met in person. They had their flaws and their strengths. Joking and sharing stories about what they were doing at the time. Yeoja kept most of her RFA life apart from her school life. None of her school friends knew about knew who she hung out with the outside of school, aside from Yoosung. On the other hand, everyone in the RFA knew everything about her school life. She trusted them more than anyone else in her life. They were just normal people who she loved. They were her family.

  
Yeoja pulled out her phone and started to flip through her pictures to find the most recent selfie of her and Zen together. He had helped her with the project since Saeran and Saeyoung were busy with work and she did not want to bother them. He was more than happy to help; writing out most of the script they used since she had no idea know to make the mock session last for over ten minutes. Even pulling most likely the best performances of his career for a school project.

  
“I’m a big fan of his!” This was a squeal of a fangirl and not a professor of psychology.

  
“I’ll tell him you were happy with his performance.” Yeoja beamed, then showed the selfie of herself and Zen to her teacher. The way her teacher went on about his acting, Yeoja was not going to bring up that she has been in his house. Or that the hoodie she was wearing was originally his.

  
Starting back on their trip to the hall, Yeoja had to tell Dr. Park how they met. Or what she had told people about why she went missing for two weeks. Lying that she needed a few days off for her “mental health” that lead to her having a family emergency. So, she had to leave for a bit to take care of her family. In this time, she had met Zen, Jumin, the Choi twins, Jaehee. Yoosung was the easiest to lie about since they attended the same school. As it turned out having a class together before they met. She had never noticed him. The others were harder to tell how they met. In time, she came up with a believable enough story. That through Yoosung she met the rest. The Choi’s are his best friend. While Zen and Jumin were close personal friends of his family. Since Jaehee worked for Jumin, she was a tag along. For some reason, this story worked. Then again how they really met might have sounded more of a lie than the story she told.

  
“I guess I can’t be surprised anymore with who you know. I mean if Mr. Han is personally funding your education then I guess it’s easy to think that you would know an actor or two.” Dr. Park stated as they walked up the granite stairs to the red brick building with white letters the name of the person who gave to most money to the school for the building.

  
Jumin somehow found out about her lack of money and school funding. Even though Saeyoung played innocent she was sure it was him. Unlike Yoosung who had a scholarship that paid more than enough to go to school, get his books, and live off of. Yeoja had to take massive student loans out. Jumin offered her a deal when she came back from her trip to get Saeran. Keep her grades up and he would pay off the loans she already had and pay for the rest of her schooling as long as she needed. Even paying her a little each month to live on, saying that was her payment for the work she did within the RFA.

  
Entering the building they were greeting by two boards up for college updates and another one for student news that students posted their self at the entrance. To the right side was the student lounge complete with vending machines, a couch, TV, and a couple of tables. To the left were the stairs and elevator. The halls were deserted. With the muffled sounds of the various lectors going on behind the closed doors. Everything from Psychology to History was housed in here.

  
The pair took the stairs. The bright blue and a gold that glittered in the sun of the school’s colors welcomed them. The click of heels and shuffle of sneakers echoed off the walls as they made the hike up the next two floors. They went in silence only letting their footsteps speak for them. Bright sunlight poured in through the windows, warming the stairwell. When they reached the floor, the two made a sharp turn into a back hallway where the professor’s offices were hidden. As they passed an open door a deep male voice rang out.

  
“Dr. Park got Yeoja for smoking again!” He teased. They stopped and Yeoja walked back to his door and looked inside. A large smile beamed from him. “Such a bad student you are, Yeoja. I mean really” sarcasm dripped from each word he spoke.

  
Yeoja grabbed her heart and acted as if she was wounded, “Oh, yes, I am truly the worst of them all.”

  
With a shared laugh, she waved at the teacher and started back with Dr. Park. The rest of the way was short. They stopped at a door with Dr. Park’s name on it. The older woman opened the door and let Yeoja enter first.

  
“I would like you to meet my friend, Chaeha Chon.” Yeoja stopped as the second older woman stood. 

  
“You’re the Prime Minister’s wife!” Yeoja gasped then quickly bowed to the woman. Her heart thundered in her chest. She was the one that said she would help? No way she could be this lucky. This had to be a crazy dream. No one was this lucky.

  
Chaeha was about Yeoja’s height at 5’4”. Short cropped black hair framed the older woman’s thin face. She looked as if she had just stepped off of a runway. Dressed in a white pantsuit with a black blouse underneath. Nothing out of place. There was no stray hair or piece of lint on this woman.

  
“Nice to see you again Mrs. Choi.” Chaeha smiled to the young woman extending a hand to her. Yeoja took a step in a jerking movement to take Chaeha’s hand.

  
“Oh? You two have met?” Dr. Park looked between the two, puzzled.

  
“Yes, briefly, when I went to lunch with Chairman Han. She was there with Mr. Han.” Chaeha gave a thin smile to her friend, as she sat back down. The older woman then turned her attention to the younger woman in front of her. Deep chocolate eyes studied the student before her.

  
“Yeah, I had to talk to him about my grades.” The words had come out quick as Yeoja lied. Praying that Chaeha would not say anything about the RFA. How would she explain that to her teacher?

  
The two older women talked about little things in hopes to make Yeoja feel more comfortable. In time, Yeoja began to enter the conversation. Stuttering her words at first then becoming more comfortable in her speech. Still, every time Chaeha’s gaze went to her, Yeoja had to look away. Finding many of the little figures and posters that lined the walls of the room very interesting. There was something in her stare that made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was just her nerves acting up on her. This woman had been a politician’s wife for many years. She was powerful. Having to hold her own for many years. Maybe this is what made her feel unease towards the woman. This could have been seen nothing more as a job interview.

  
“So, next semester you will be working for your master’s degree?” Chaeha questioned. Sitting forward in her chair. Elbows coming to rest on her knees. Yeoja shifted again under the watch of the older woman.

  
“Um, Yeah,” Yeoja mumbled. Taking a deep breath to calm herself. She had to make sure the next words she spoke came in clear. “I mean I am taking next semester off. I will be back in January.” She went to stand straight. Even if she was feeling flustered at that moment, she could not show it.

  
Another thin smile came to the prime minister’s wife as she sat back in her chair. “Do you have an idea about what you want to do? With your project that is?”

  
“I had an outline but now that I know you’re willing to help me then I might need to change it. Maybe something with political implications. Still in Psychology that is.” The more Yeoja spoke the more comfortable she felt. Becoming braver with each word that came from her mouth. “My interest is in art therapy, but I do not think my paper has to just focus just in that. Maybe the psychological and political impact of single mothers or something in the family.”

  
Chaeha laugh ranged loudly, “I see what you meant by this girl will try and change the world.”

  
Yeoja rocked back on her heels, a large grin on her lips. She was happy with how the prime minister’s wife reacted to her. It seemed as if Dr. Park was happy as well.

  
“Well, we are about to go eat. You should join us, I’ll pay.” Yeoja looked at her advisor when she clapped her hands. “I mean I might be bragging here to try and get more funding. But Yeoja is one of my best students.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Yeoja joked back. Then looking at her phone. It had only been 20 minutes since she left Yoosung. She still had time and no college student in their right mind would ever pass up free food. Free food and the chance to pick the brain of a former lawyer. “I have a little time. Yoosung won’t get out for like another two hours.”

  
A cat like grin went over Chaeha’s lips. “Oh, Yoosung is your husband, right?”

  
“He’s like my little brother. My husband’s name is Saeyoung, Saeyoung Choi.” Yeoja laughed at what Yoosung would have looked like being called her husband. How the blonde’s face would have red. Stumbling over each word as he tried to clear his name. The genius redhead would blow a circuit laughing at his friend.

  
“Does your husband know you hang around other men?” Chaeha teased.

  
“I would hope so since Yoosung is like family to him as well. My other guy friends, we also count as our family. One big dysfunctional family.” This was true. They were their family. “Oh, I need to go to my car to drop off my stuff. I’ll be back.”

  
Before Yeoja reached the door, Dr. Park caught her, “No, I can drive you there.”

  
“But, um…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at Chaeha.

  
“Are you worried about what she’ll think of you if she sees your car? Sweetie, we both were college students. We know it’s almost mandatory to drive a shitty car.”  
  
*_*_*  
  
Saeyoung typed away, only to pull away for a chip or a drink. He was reviewing the logs that he had hacked from his father. Call log, internet searches, documents, anything that would give Saeyoung an idea about what the Prime Minister was doing. In the week since the meeting, he had done this every day. Still, the man did nothing to even look for the Choi’s. Saeyoung had wracked his brain in ways that he could think of that Chon might try. Nothing. He had not tried to contact either of the twins. He was keeping his word. Hell, the man did not even look up porn on any of his devices.

  
Placing his head in his hands Saeyoung let out an annoyed groan. As he looked back at the computer screen he noticed something for the next day. He would be talking to a group of new hires. Maybe doing a bit of recon would give him more data.

  
“Hey,” Saeyoung waited until he heard Saeran grunt to let him know to start speaking again, “So how would you feel if I said I was going to be a new hire under the prime minister?”

  
“I would say that you’re fucking stupid. Did you get that earpiece fixed?” Saeran was getting just as frustrated with dealing with the Prime Minister as Saeyoung was. Unlike Saeyoung, Saeran could drop the subject and move on with life. If he was leaving them alone then he would do the same thing. Saeyoung just could not leave it alone. Within the past couple of days checking his location on his cell. Checking every day what the man did. Saeran knew his brother’s reason, to keep everyone safe.

  
“I fixed it so you can hear me.” Saeyoung turned in his chair to face his younger brother. He turned back to the screen and began to hack the server again to put his information down.

  
**Name: Luciel Choi**  
**Age: 23**  
**Gender:**

  
Saeyoung stopped as he thought about the last question. He could go as a woman. Luciel could be a woman’s name or a man’s name. That’s was one of the reasoning he liked it.

  
“Yeoja doesn’t like it when you dress as a woman.” Saeran’s voice in his ear made him jump.

  
As if on cue the computer beeped to let them know that she had entered the gate. It was a short time later that she walked in the door. The hackers greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

  
“Babe, so dress or suit?” Saeyoung purred in Yeoja’s ear.

  
“If you do not get away now I will throw up on you. You reek.” An arm braced her on the counter while the other was around her middle. Saeyoung stepped behind his brother. “If we are talking about the wedding then suit. Any other time I don’t care. If that’s all I’m going to bed.”

  
“Saeran said that you didn’t like it when I wore a dress.”

  
“I don’t like you having nicer legs than me. There is a big difference.” She said as she left the room.

  
Saeran looked at Saeyoung as they went back to the computer room, “I thought it was called morning sickness because it only happened in the morning.”

  
That earned a laugh from Yeoja from down the hallway, “It’s the biggest lie ever. Morning sickness will hit whenever it damn well pleases.” She shouted.

  
Saeyoung went back to the file.

Gender:

  
It was still blank. He only had his female wigs in red. If he wore a skirt and button down he would be a mirror image of the legal twin. With a sigh, he put that he was male. Then filled out the rest. Brown hair and eyes. Saeyoung groaned at the idea of another day with contacts in. The wig was bearable, enjoyable sometimes. For some reason his eyes hated contacts. With a few more details he placed his file with the rest of the new hires.

  
Saeyoung went to check on Yeoja. Entering the room the lava lamp gave a low glow that let the glow in the dark stars still work. Yeoja was in the middle of the bed with the blankets wrapped around her.

  
“Change or you’re not getting near me.” This earned a chuckle from the hacker. He complied with her demand before slipping in behind her under the blankets. He loved how she fit just right in his arms and against his body.

  
“My poor baby. What’s wrong.” He kissed the back of her head.

  
“Your children do not like me eating. Also, they must have been cold because they lit my heart up. I have some epic heartburn.” Saeyoung quickly rolled over and grabbed his phone. She just shook her head as the messenger beeped. It took her a moment before she reached her phone to find out what her favorite hacker was giggling like a school girl about.  
  
**Saeyoung: I**

  
**Saeyoung: have**

  
**Saeyoung: breaking**

  
**Saeyoung: news**

  
**Saeyoung: ((((DRUMROLL))**

  
**Zen: Quit spamming!!**

  
**Saeyoung: We**

  
**Saeyoung: are**

  
**Saeyoung: having**

  
**Saeyoung: girls**

  
**Saeyoung: !!!!!!!!!!**

  
Saeyoung then flooded the chat with his love emoji.

  
**Yeoja has entered the chat**

  
**Zen: I said quit it damn it**

  
**Zen: Do you know what he is talking about?**

  
**Yeoja: Yeah, I just told him I had heartburn and he got on here.**

  
**Zen: Saeyoung I don’t think that’s how it works!**

  
**Saeyoung posted a picture of the last ultrasound.**

  
**Saeyoung: Aren’t my girls beautiful?**

  
**Saeyoung: I would like to introduce the RFA to my girls**

  
**Saeyoung: Porsche and Elizabeth**

  
**Zen: No!!**

  
**Yeoja: Not Porsche**

  
**Yeoja: Elizabeth is fine though**

  
**Saeyoung: Their first language they’re going to learn is binary**

  
**Zen: No!**

  
**Yeoja: Hell no!**

  
**Jaehee has entered the chat**

  
**Zen: As** those two godfather **I will not stand for you to do that to them**

  
**Zen: They will learn Korean first**

  
**Jaehee: Since when did you become their Godfather, Zen?**

  
**Zen: … well**

  
**Zen: I was never asked…**

  
**Zen: But I am!**

  
**Yeoja: Well, I was going to ask all of the RFA to be the Godparents to them. So he isn’t wrong.**

  
**Saeyoung: My pretty girls!!**

  
**Saeyoung: Curly red hair and gold eyes!**

  
**Jaehee: Saeyoung you can not tell the sex of your children by just her having heartburn.**

  
**Saeyoung: I read it online…**

  
**Yeoja has left the chat.**

  
**Zen: Is she okay?**

  
Saeyoung looked over to see Yeoja putting away her phone quickly as she dashed out the room.

  
**Saeyoung: She’s sick I should go take care of my girls!!**

  
**Saeyoung posted another picture of the ultrasound.**

  
**Saeyoung has left the chat**  
  
It was a while before she returned. Just as she entered Yeoja turned around and ran back into the bathroom. He rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. Saeyoung wished there was more he could do for her. Yeoja did not like the ginger tea he’d made to help and threw up the ginger ale. It was times like these he hated. There was nothing he could do to help. After the third attempt, Yeoja made it back to bed.

  
“Hey lay on your back.” She did as he asked.

  
Saeyoung moved to be close to her side. Then began to rub around the bump higher to her stomach then back to circle around the bump again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as his hand made another go around her torso.

  
“I’m sorry baby.” Yeoja shook her head as he peppered the side of head and neck with kisses.

  
“No, thank you, I’m starting to feel better.” Saeyoung smiled as he kissed her hair.

  
“I’ll make it all better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm currently looking for a beta for this story and maybe the next one in planning. I've learned I cannot reread my own stuff and pick out all the things I need to fix. If anyone is up for it then pm me. If you need someone to check their stuff then I'm game as well so it wouldn't be just a one way street. My normal person I run things through doesn't play the game so they're not willing to help. Also if you like fairy tail I'm also planning on rewriting the fanfic I have. I have very thick skin so I love when people critique me. Which is what I need.  
> Thanks everyone for your support it means a lot to me.


	5. Pandora's box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I have like 3 term projects due between now and mid may when my classes are over. I figured I would do this chapter before everything gets crazy and to hold everyone over. I hope you all enjoy this.  
> Thank you everyone!  
> T.S.
> 
> For everyone who is a student. Good luck on your end of the year exams and projects! 
> 
> I am still looking for a beta if anyone wants to put up with me and help me out with this story and maybe the next one I'm planning then send me a PM.

“How’s my wifey doin’?” Saeyoung asked smiling from ear to ear.

  
“Considering I think she just threw up water. Not too good.” Saeran’s voice came through the earpiece.

  
Saeyoung sighed as he righted himself in the vanity mirror in his car. The wig was not sitting right. It seemed to be a bit off. As if it shrank when he had cleaned it. The white button down fit a little too tight in the chest. At least the colored contacts were not hurting. It always was something that had to go wrong during a mission.

  
“What do you need?” Saeran asked.

  
“Uh?”

  
“No, I doubt that would make you feel better,” Saeran said a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Yes, I’m sure.”

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“Your almost wife just asked for a shot,” Saeran said. “Hold on.”

  
It was quiet on the line a moment with the ruffle of papers and Saeran chuckling in the background. Saeyoung waited in his car for Saeran to come back. “Oh, is that a promise? I can be a lot rougher than Saeyoung is.”

  
“You have to be gentle with her,” Saeyoung interjected.

  
“Saeyoung, she flipped me off. I doubt you would give me the go-ahead to sleep with her.” This got a chuckle from the older twin.

  
“No, she’s mine.”

  
Saeran busted into a fit of laughter. “Sorry, okay, I’m back. She went back to your room.”

  
Saeyoung went back to messing with the wig. It was still off, with a sigh Saeyoung gave up on the thing, it would be just a little bit off for the rest of the day. After he exited the car Saeyoung went to straightening his suit. With a last ruffle of the wig, Saeyoung set off to the Prime Minister’s office. Not as Saeyoung Choi but as Luciel Choi.

  
On the trip to the building, he was getting into character. What would Luciel be like? Would he use the same character he played with the RFA? Maybe since he did not need to draw attention to himself it would be better to play this one quiet. He needed to be a background character that no one could picture or describe. A person that no one would pick. He did not pay any attention to the world around him. Everything was zeroed in on the mission.

  
Once entering the building, he went through the motions he did when he first entered a week ago. This time telling them about the hearing aid. Looking around he saw a group of people about his age in a crowd. Walking over to them asking if they were the new hires, thankfully they were.

  
The group was made up of men and women in their early twenties. Shuffling around nervously. Repletely adjusting and readjusting their bookbags. Looking down at their phones in failed hope to calm down. For many of these people, this was their first real job, unlike him, they had to make a good impression. A Couple of the women and at least one of the guys looked like they were about to break down in tears. Had he been this nervous when he entered the agency? He was upset at having to leave his brother behind, but unless he was on field work. Saeyoung could not remember a time that he was as nervous as the people that he stood with.

  
“Legal twin is coming.” Saeran’s voice whispering in his ear.

  
As soon as the words reached his brain the legal twin was standing before the crowd. What was her name again? Saeyoung had known it just a moment ago. Her long fire red hair was swept into an over the shoulder ponytail. Dressed in a pantsuit and heels that would make any runway model drool with envy. She was bred for this, speaking in front of crowds, moving them to her will. She was no better than their father. Just like their father, he had heard nothing but good things about her and her sister.

  
“Hello, my name is Chaerin Chon. Yes, I am the Prime Minister’s daughter but today I will be your guide. I will be introducing you to your new departments. If you have any questions. Please just ask. If I don’t know them then I will find someone who will.” She wore a bright happy smile. Her butterscotch eyes catching the sun’s rays in them. With that, she went off telling the group about how they were to enter when they came into work. How their badges worked. Everything an employee would need to know. Saeyoung was not paying attention to her. This would be the only day he would work here, hopefully. Chaerin was a happy bubbly person that with prolonged exposure to, might annoy some people. Saeyoung liked it, even wondering if it was her real personality or an act. As they walked her hair had come off her shoulders and bouncing and swaying as she walked. Her walk was more of a hop than anything. With each stop at every department, Chaerin would read a list of names. The people would come forward and they would be introduced to their new boss to start their work. The group got smaller and smaller. Until it was just him and Chaerin. She smiled at him.

  
“I guess you’re the lucky one today, Mr…” Her voice trailed off to look at her pad. “Mr. Choi.”

  
“Please just call me Luciel.” He tried to reflect her smile. He had planned this. Saeyoung had made sure that he would be paired up in this department. Although he had hoped there would be at least one other person with him.

  
“Okay, Luciel!” She bounced. Then quick to apologize for her unprofessionalism. Making the excuse that she has had a great week and was really hyper because of it. Also, she blamed it on the chocolate milk she had drunk, saying it was supposed to give a person energy. Like they had drunk an energy drink. If that was so he was going to have to tell Yeoja, she complained that she had to give up her caffeine for their kids. “So, my father isn’t in at the moment but he should be in later. He’s a really good and fair guy. You’ll like him.”

  
_Oh, sweet child the stories he could tell her to prove her wrong._

  
They went down the pathway that he had taken a week before that lead to the office. Introducing the headmistress of a receptionist. When they entered the office where the Prime Minister worked, Chaerin introduced the office staff to him. His duties were basically a gofer. If they asked or needed something, it was his job to do it. This was fine with him. His first task was to shred documents which were a goldmine.

  
Saeyoung was set up in a closet with the shredder and a printer. In his book bag, he had brought a mini document scanner. Each page he scanned fell into the shredder. This went on for a few hours, a few long, boring, hours. Saeran was of little company as he made sure each document reached Saeyoung’s computer. He had just got done with a box and started on a new one when Chaerin popped her head in the little space.

  
“Hey, you doing good?” Her voice made him jump. “So, we are taking our lunches now. Wanna come with me? I can show you the best food trucks in the city.”

  
Saeyoung placed himself between Chaerin’s sight and the mini document scanner. “Yeah give me a minute and I will be out.”

  
“Okay.” With a tap of the door frame, she was out of sight. That was too close. Where was Saeran, he should have told him that she was coming?

  
“Sorry, I was at your computer looking at something.” Saeran apologized. As if reading his twin’s mind.

  
Saeyoung grunted as he threw his bookbag under the table he was working at. When he exited the closet into the office there was no one there. Maybe everyone left already? If so he could take this and go hack into the server. As the plan was forming into place, Chaerin came out of the Prime Minister’s office. Well, damn. Maybe he could ditch her and come back. Saeyoung began to reform a plan as Chaerin strode up to him.

  
It was hard for him to process that the bouncy bubbly human in front of him was his sister. He knew the bare minimum about this human. Yet, every movement she took made him want to know more. Maybe it was his morbid curiosity that drew him to her. Wanting to know how the other lived, that hopefully they were treated better than their male counterparts. She seemed so innocent in the way she talked and acted. Maybe this was just a show. One thing that did not pass his attention was the bump on her torso. She was not much further along than Yeoja was. She did not draw attention to the life growing inside of her. During the tour, he had only seen her touch it a few times. Saeyoung had not heard about it on any of the news stations or online. Was she denying that it was there? Last time he had checked she was not married.

  
“So, what’cha in the mood for. My treat.” She chirped.

  
“No, I can’t have you to do that.” By this time, he was being led out of the office by his older sister. “I can pay for my own.”

  
If this was a normal brother and sister relationship then he could see this happening. It was not, while blood connected them, they in no way were siblings. She was shaking her head but not speaking as she led him out the back. In a maze of stairways and hallways. Unlike the polished front where he had come in. The bare minimum was done to the current path that he was on. No dusty pictures or expensive rugs. Just hard tiled floors and white walls. Overly bright florescent lights buzzed over their heads.  
“I do this for all the newbies. You just happen to be the youngest one we’ve had, so it’s nice not to be the youngest in the office. So, I don’t want you to think of me as the Prime Minister’s daughter, I want to be your friend.” Friend, that was a loaded meaning. Once he got the information that he was there for this woman would never see him again. As that thought passed through his mind it was like a flash of the time he was in the apartment with Yeoja. When he was planning to cut all ties and leave. There was a pang of guilt towards this woman. He did not know why, and that bothered him.

  
By this time, they had reached the outside. Saeyoung had memorized the path they had taken in case he would need it in the future. It had warmed up a lot since he had stepped inside the building. Almost not feeling like winter anymore. As if spring had come early to the world. He matched her steps as they left out the back gate. It was more crowded than it was a week ago. The same crowd of business people that was there a week ago mixed in with even more tourist and college students. It was hard to get through the mass of people. With a giggle, she grabbed him by the hand the dragged him down an alleyway to a small park like area. The park itself was not more than some grass and a tree with a wall around it. Mostly it was filled with corporate people but there were some college students hanging around. The food trucks were in a semicircle around the park and people lined up to get their food. There were some tables out for people to sit at. Some of them were put there by the truck and the others were in place for the park.

  
“The burrito one is fantastic!” Chaerin pointed to one of the trucks in the middle. “Luciel what are you in the mood for?”

  
Saeyoung had not planned to actually eat while he was working. Figuring he would grab something on his way home. The smells of the food from the trucks were amazing. He had skipped breakfast that morning to make it there on time. Now his stomach was informing him about it.

  
“Surprise me.” She nodded beaming from ear to ear before she went off in the direction of the trucks. He had wanted to follow her to make sure she did not do anything funny to his food. The last thing he wanted was at his funeral was for one of his friends to say that a taco killed him. She returned quicker than he had suspected she would with two cardboard containers. She handed him one and pointed to the corner of the park where no one was sitting. He quietly followed her wondering what was in the box. They had found a table and sat down.

  
“Thank you for coming with me.” Did he even have a choice? “Before you, I was the youngest in the office, that and who my father is no one wanted to come hang out with me.”  
  
She sounded sad. Saeyoung wanted to shake her and explain what real loneliness was about. What stopped him was her eyes. The golden color that had caught his attention when he first saw her now seemed darker than before. The sun did not glow in them as he had seen it earlier in the day. There was something in there that told him that she too knew what loneliness felt like. Maybe not the way he knew it. The pain of being locked up in a room for days with stale bread by a parent. The pain of having to lie to the people closest to you that you were okay when in fact, you were dying inside. Still, in some sense, she knew.  
The text message ringtone drew him to look at his phone. It was Yeoja asking for him to bring home soup. After responding with an ‘okay’ he looked back at the woman that was his sister. Whether this woman knew it, they were blood. Maybe they shared more in common than at first glance. A part of him wanted to know more about her and her sister. A small soft smile that had formed across Chaerin’s lips made him stop.

  
“Your wife.” It took Saeyoung a moment to remember he had not taken off his ring that morning. He nodded looking back down at his phone. “How long?”

  
“A few months.” His voice was not above a whisper. He could lie all day to their father, but there was something about this woman that made him want to tell her everything. Saeyoung felt guilty lying to her. “How far along are you?”

  
This made her sit back and touch her stomach. Chaerin gave a nervous laugh, “I guess it’s getting harder to hide her. I’m almost five months. Although I do feel bad for her. I have a twin so I have never known a time where there wasn’t someone there with me. She’s going to be an only child.”

  
Saeyoung knew what she meant, up until he ran away he and Saeran were always together. While now their relationship was strained, they were still there for each other. He had never thought of it that way. His children would never be alone, they would always have each other.

  
“I swear to God if you get all warm and fuzzy on me tonight. I will make sure I will raise your children right.” Saeran hissed through the ear piece. This caused Saeyoung to laugh. Chaerin looked at questionably.

  
“Sorry, I was thinking about my twin. We aren’t as close as we were when we were kids.” Saeran was now informing Saeyoung about how he was going to murder him and get rid of his body.

  
The news that the man in front of her was a twin made her eyes light up. “Oh, my gosh! I’m sorry. I guess I’m lucky, me and my sister have done everything together.”

  
More like lucky upbringing. She did not have to hide who she was from everyone. She never had to worry about her next meal. She did not have to leave the most important person to her behind in a fake promise that they would be taken care of.

  
The next moments were quiet, their forgotten food now cold. There was a shared chuckle as they opened their meal to look at it. Saeyoung looked at the burrito before him. It was bigger than his forearm and almost twice as big. Covered in a green sauce with white something or other drizzled on top with sour cream. He had something like this when he was in the states.

  
“It’s barbecued pork with rice and beans. I fell in love with Mexican food when I lived in America. This one is Korean barbecue, not American Barbeque. It’s really good though. I hope you like it.” Her voice was more restrained than it was before. Maybe in a way, she felt bad for bringing up something hurtful for him.

  
Saeyoung mutter a thank you and they ate in silence. It was good. She was right. It had the right amount of sweetness. “See!” Chaerin sounded more excited when she saw the smile on his face. Saeyoung nodded.

  
“Prime Minister is now entering the building. Do. Not. Forget. Why. You. Are. There.” Saeran’s words were sharp.

  
Just as Saeran got done speaking, Chaerin’s phone went off. Her smile returned in full force, and he knew who had texted her. She sent a quick text back before returning to him. They finished their food and cleaned up.

  
“When we get back I have you meet my father. Like I said he is a really nice man. You don’t have to be worried, just act normal. He likes people who act natural than people who are fake.” Chaerin led the way back into the building. She walked them back to the office, taking the same way as they had come. When they returned to the office where no one had returned. She entered the Prime Minister’s office first without him. He heard her tell him who he was. He must have given a silence acknowledgment. Chaerin opened the door and waved him in.

  
“Come on, Luciel.” Saeyoung nodded and walked forward.

  
Making his way into the office, Chaerin said his name. At the sound of his last name, Chon’s head popped up. Maybe in hopes to see the man he saw a week ago but was greeted by a brown eyed, brown haired man. Not the man he knew as his son. Saeyoung saw disappointment fill his face as he stood to greet him. Saeyoung did the same this time a lot more smoothly than the last time they saw one another.

  
After that, Saeyoung excused himself to return to the closet he was working in. With the Prime Minister there he would have to be more careful. He only had a few more hours left. Unzipping his bookbag completely and opening his laptop he got on the network. As the data from the computers came in he pushed the bag to the corner so unless someone was on all fours, they would not see the program running. Everything from the Prime Minister’s office was making its way to his computer as he continued to scan the papers before shredding them.

  
The next four hours passed without anyone coming in to check on him. Which was a good thing, he could keep up what he was doing without having to hide it. Saeran would pop in every so often to tell him what was going on in the rest of the office or if someone looked as if they were about to enter. He had just finished the past page and was packing up his things when the door open. Saeran had told him he had to go to the bathroom so no one was watching. The voice behind him made Saeyoung jump out of his skin.

  
“Choi, I need to see you in my office as soon as you’re done.” It was Chon’s voice booming behind him. The deep voice made Saeyoung’s skin crawl and his stomach drop to the floor. Had he been found out? Saeran would have said something if it looked like they were being traced.

  
“Yes, sir.” Saeyoung squeaked as he zipped up his bag.

  
Saeyoung waited a moment after the Prime Minister had left to follow. He needed that time for his heart rate to return to normal and for his stomach to go back to its normal place. The office was empty but for Chaerin who was at her desk typing out something. She shot up a quick smile as he passed. Seeing his expression, she mouthed a 'you’re not in trouble’. This made him feel a bit better until he walked into the office.

  
Chon was sitting at his desk waiting on him. The older man’s golden eyes bore through him, it felt like he knew who Saeyoung was.

  
“I’ve been looking over your background. You went to college for computer science, correct.” Was that what he had put down. Saeyoung nodded, this made the older man smile. “Great! Now I don’t have to call the IT guys! I have one here!”  

  
“Umm, thank you, sir…” Saeyoung did not know how to respond to this.

  
“So my computer has been acting funny today. Tomorrow, when you come in, will you fix it for me?” Chon looked happy at the request. All Saeyoung heard was all access pass to the prime minister’s computer.

  
Either Saeran had not come back yet or he had muted his mic because he was sure that his brother would be yelling at him right now. Saeyoung nodded unable to trust his words.

  
“Well, welcome to the family son. I will see you tomorrow.” The term son made his skin crawl again. The man was so happy it was sick. He just wanted to punch him right then, at least he would be able to get into the computer tomorrow to get files that he might not have today. One more day would not hurt.

  
Exiting the building came with the yelling that he thought would have come earlier.

  
“You’re a god damn idiot. You’re really going back there tomorrow. For fuck's sake, how much of an idiot do you have to be?” Saeyoung deserved every single word his brother spoke to him. He was an idiot, but this was drawing him into it. He could not explain it but there was draw there to know more. Like an addict looking for their next hit. There were no words to describe how he felt, fear maybe interest. There were no words in the 17 languages he knew to express his feelings. Was he that fucked up that he was bent on making his life a hell just to satisfy this. At what lengths was he going to go before he was happy. Who was going to suffer for this sin?

  
Saeran did not speak to him on the way home, but he knew he would get an ear full as soon as he stepped in the house. Shockingly enough Saeran was not waiting on him in the garage when he pulled in. Though he was waiting for him at the door to his bedroom. Saeran stood in the doorway blocking it.

  
“She’s had a bad day you will not bother her.” Saeyoung tried to reach for the door knob but Saeran grabbed his hand and yanked it away. “I said you will not bother her.” Saeran’s voice was low, almost a growl.

  
“I just need a change of clothes.” Saeyoung could not look his brother in the eye.

  
“There are clothes in the bathroom.” Saeyoung met his brother in the eye. Mint green eyes narrowed, full of the same hate that once looked at him when Saeran first got there. “You will also not be sleeping here until you pull your head out your ass.”

  
“So, you’re going to kick me out of my own room. My fiancée who is pregnant with my children is in there and you’re going to keep me from them?” Saeyoung tried to laugh but it felt weak.

  
“If you did a DNA test on those kids to find out which one of us was the father. It would say that we were. Since the man who helped bring them here is acting like an ass hole. I will step in and be the protective father these kids need right now.” Saeran moved to block the door knob. “I will not be helping you tomorrow. You also will not be sleeping in here until you stop this shit. You’re opening a Pandora’s box and we don’t know what will come out of it.”

  
Saeran was right, but still, he was going to do this. This was the only way he knew he could protect his fiancée, brother, and children. The more he knew about this man and what he was up to the better he could protect his family. Why after all these years was he doing this. He had always checked on him from time to time just to make sure he did not find either of them. Now, it was different, he just could not tell anyone why.

  
Saeyoung left for the bathroom, feeling the watchful eyes of his brother behind him. After a shower and a change of clothes, Saeyoung grabbed a soda and set to work. Saeran was not at his computer behind him. Saeran was nowhere to be found in the bunker, but Saeyoung was not too keen on the idea to find the pissed off redhead. The data he had collected popped on the screen, at first glance it was information that any country would have given him anything for. That was not what he was here for, as tempting as it was. There were some files from what looked to be his home computer mixed in. Still, nothing that grabbed him. He just needed one thing. That one thing he did not know what it was but he was sure he would know when he saw it. Then he saw it. A file with a Russian word as its title, ‘sons’. Saeyoung clicked on it and the screen was filled with pictures of the Choi’s when they were younger. Even a handful of baby pictures were in there. There were pictures taken by the men that followed him when he left the house. There were some even taken in the home. One was of them in the arms of their mother shortly after they were born. Another was of Chon and his mother together, looking happy. The last one in the file was of Saeyoung and Saeran in the arms of their parents. Also, mixed in was his mother’s obituary, His application for marriage, and Saeran’s college application. None of the files had names, but there had to be at least 200 of them.

  
Sitting back Saeyoung just looked at the pictures, this man had kept everything he had on them. Saeyoung did not know how he felt about this.  
  
  _Saeyoung offered his arm to Yeoja as they walked into the party. What greeted them was their friends dead on the floor. All shot in the head. Saeyoung felt Yeoja leave his side as she backed away. He turned to look at her. She was crying and he tried to reach for her but she pulled away._

  
_“It’s all your fault” her words echoed as she fell limp before him._  
  
Saeyoung gasped and struggled in his chair something was around him hold him back. Arms and legs flailed as he tried to free himself. When he fell to the floor his stomach reeled. The dry heaves started as he ran into the bathroom to expel whatever was in his stomach. After what felt like forever he stood up and went to brush his teeth. He took a good long look at his reflection in the mirror. The fuzzy blur he knew as himself. His glasses must have come off in the struggle when he first woke up. While Yeoja’s words bounced in his head.

  
‘It’s all your fault’

  
 On the counter was a glass of water. Had that been there when he came in? Whenever it had gotten there he was happy it was there. Saeran had his back pressed against the wall when Saeyoung exited the bathroom. Arms crossed and still had the pissed off expression that he had the night before.

  
“Do you still plan on going in today?” Saeyoung nodded, “I’m not going to help you with this anymore. You need to stop.”

  
Knowing that his brother was in no condition to listen to him Saeyoung nodded again and began to get ready for the day. Yeoja had already left when Saeyoung went into his room. Fumbling around his closet to find something to wear.

  
*_*_*_*  
  
Yoosung peaked his head in the room that he had heard her voice come from. He had come to the library to study. At first finding his normal spot in a corner of the first floor. Only to stop when he heard Yeoja’s voice come from overhead. The second floor had conference rooms that students used for study groups. It was also the only place in the building that a student could have food and drinks. Since there were no books in the area. Like a puppy following their master’s call, Yoosung followed Yeoja’s voice. The smell of pizza hung in the air as he reached the second floor. There were other students in the other rooms. It was crunch time for term projects and finals almost a month away these rooms would be harder and harder to come by as study groups filled them.

  
“Oh hey Yoosung,” Yeoja waved at him. “Come on in we need some willing victim!”    

  
“You’re not going to play some trick on me.” Yeoja shook her head. Yoosung stepped further into the room. There were about ten other people crammed around the circle table in the middle. Papers litter the table. A few markers laid on the floor from being thrown. Books scattered among the people turned to different pages.

  
“Nah, we are working on the project for the senior symposium. Maybe you could hear it and tell us if it sounds good?” A male student said. His hands full of papers. “There’s pizza in it for you if you help us.”

  
No college student has ever turned down free food.

  
“Yeah, I’ll help, what is it about?” Yoosung found a seat next to Yeoja.

  
“About the effects of poverty on children. Ya know a happy topic.” Yeoja stated a smile beamed from her. Yoosung sat there as the male student read the papers in his hand. It was about how the economic class that a child was in from birth could greatly impact their success in life. By the end, Yoosung was in tears. Yeoja patted his head. “We’re not saying this happens to every child just the ones the studies we read. Even in the studies, it says that there were some kids that didn’t stay in the same as their parents.”  
Yoosung nodded in his hands. As one in the group announced that the pizza had been delivered. He did not hear the group get up and leave. All he knew was Yeoja was still patting him.

  
“Hey, your drink is on me what’cha want?” She coaxed.

  
“Whatever.”

  
“Okay, a bottle of whatever. I have to run out to my car and grab my wallet. Anything else?” Yoosung shook his head. With an ‘okay’ she left him and went outside. Nearly getting trampled by her friends in the longest pizza Congo line in school history. Their group must not have been the only ones with the same idea. She made her way out into the parking lot. Thankfully she had the foresight to park close to the library this morning.

  
On the windshield of the car was a letter, in the letter was a note with newspaper letters. This made Yeoja laugh. So, there were senior pranks in college as well. Truly high school never ends.

  
The letter read:  
_Your family is going to be the ruin of mine. I don’t plan to let this happen._  
  
Someone had been watching way too many horror movies. She looked around to see if there was anyone watching her. When she saw that no one was there she just threw the note away and grabbed her wallet.

  
The pizza party was in full swing when she got back, handing Yoosung his drink and getting a slice for herself. Yoosung was hunched over his phone giggling. He was on the messenger with Jaehee and Jumin.

  
“I sent a pic of the pizza and sent it to them. They’re saying how you need to eat better than this.” Yoosung kept his voice low while still laughing. “Oh, they’re asking where is Saeyoung?”

  
“He’s been busy this last week. He even slept in his chair last night.”

  
“He was always busy before but he always seemed to come in at least once. I haven’t talked to him in a couple of days.”

  
“Yeah, him and Saeran seems to have this big project or something. Saeyoung even went undercover yesterday.” Yeoja was happy her other friends were not paying attention to them. They were lost in the world of classes and the pizza. The topic about what they were going to do when they left in the spring came up. If they were going to carry on with school or enter the workforce. Yoosung looked worried.

  
“I hope they’ll be okay.” Yoosung sounded sad again as he went back to typing to their other friends.

  
“It’s what they do. They’ll be fine.”

 

  
  
Yeoja walked into the living room later that afternoon. After the pizza was gone her and her friends thought it would be a great time to part ways. Turning on the lights to see Saeran sitting at the dining room table. Hands clasped, he looked ready for business. Yeoja smile but it only faded as Saeran stared at her.

  
“What’s wrong? Is Saeyoung okay?” Her hand went to her stomach as she spoke. Blood pumping as her legs shook. Saeran stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. “Oh, god Saeran what’s wrong.” Tears began to threaten to fall.

  
“He’s fine. I need you to ask him to pull out of this mission. He won’t listen to me but he will you. It’s too dangerous.” Saeran said in her ear as he pulled her closer. She relaxed and moved her arms that were pinned between them so she could hug him back. 


	6. Where one belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!  
> Oh wait, I'm an adult, with a job, a house, a car, and a kid. Summers mean shuttling my tiny human to swim lessons and like 1000000000 questions about popsicles.
> 
> Sorry that this is like two weeks late. I do have my reasons.
> 
> 1) I got sick the week of finals
> 
> 2) My daughter's class had some things going on (I did write something during her field day)
> 
> 3) I scratched my eye removing my contacts the day before mother's day. Thank God my daughter was at her dad's that day because I was not in any kind of mood. It has been a week and it still hurts.
> 
> Yeah it hasn't been fun (going to my kid's field day was fun. although I'm the youngest freaking parent there). So I made it kinda long just for nice people who have been waiting. Also this is my first real smut, so I'm hella sorry.

The day went kind of as Saeyoung had planned. Greeted in the lobby by Chaerin and her overly infectious bubbly personality. As they walked she talked about things that he was not too interested in. He added in the occasional ‘yeah’ or ‘um’ when it seemed necessary. He was trying to form some semblance of a plan. How he would get the information he wanted. What was the information he wanted? Why was he doing this? Saeran was right, he should have just stayed home. There was no real need for him here. There had been no searches on the Choi’s, he had not reached out to them. Yong-Su Chon was of no risk to his family. Then why was he here? Why was he putting himself through this? Why was did not listen to his brother? The question swirled around in his mind. He was supposed to be a genius, and yet he had no answers for anything. Not what he was doing there. Not for why he continued to upset his brother by doing this. Nothing.

What was he looking for?

Why was he doing this?

Why did he want to know more about them?

His family was safe from his father. So why?

Still, no answers came. Was he that seriously messed up in the head? Saeyoung’s head ached. His eyes burned. A halo floated around each source of light he passed in the hall. Which made his eyes and head hurt worse. It was not worth this. Then why was he here? This would be the last day he was here. That much he knew. His own actions were hurting his brother. He could not keep putting Saeran through this.

Then why did he come?

He would just go home tonight and makeup with his brother then go back to normal. The normal happy, bouncy, meme-loving Saeyoung that his family and the RFA knew. He was getting married in two weeks after all. Saeyoung was sure that there was something he could do to help with it. Then the party. Then there were things he needed to do for the twins. Like, set up their nursery. He did not need to be here.

Yet, he was, and he did not know why.

Today would close this chapter of his life. He would put Yong-Su and Chaerin Chon out of his life, and never speak to them again.

Chon’s voice made Saeyoung’s skin crawl as soon as he entered the door. He was way, way, too happy for 8 in the morning. The older man waiting just behind the first door as they entered the office. Saeyoung was a professional. He can hold his emotions and play the role. Any role that was given him. This one was not given to him, he chose this hell himself.

After ‘fixing’, all it needed was an update, then copied the entire hard drive and set a malware that he designed himself onto the computer. Maybe it would humor him tonight. The work was soul crushing at best. Repetitive and meaningless. If Chon needed something from him he would refer to him as ‘son’. Every time that word came from that man’s mouth a wave of nausea would come over him.

Dealing with Chaerin was different. She was sweet and polite. That sugar sweet personality infected the rest of the office by the end of the day. It was like she was the personal cheerleader of the office. It even lifted Saeyoung’s mood by the time they left.

If the hacker took anything from this, it was, at least one if his sisters was a good person. That made the day more bearable. He could not wait to clock out. All Saeyoung wanted to do was go home and stay there for a while. Maybe not even leave his bed for a few days. Maybe he could actually get some sleep without the dreams that had been keeping him up at night. 

By the end of the day, it was hard for him to dash out the door. The only reason he did not was because Chaerin wanted to walk out with him.

“So, I’ll see ya Monday.” She smiled as they reached the front door.

“Actually, I found another job. I start on Monday.” Saeyoung said as Chaerin’s face looked down.

“Oh, okay. Well here.” She grabbed his arm and wrote her number on his wrist. “Text or call. You, me, and your wife should hang out sometime. It isn’t every day I meet someone that treats me like a human and not a politician’s daughter.”

Saeyoung smiled as he nodded, “Yeah, I’ll hit you up sometime.” This was a promise he did not plan to keep. As soon as he would get home he would wash the number off. Hopefully, he would get home before Yeoja. That was an explanation he really did not want to get into tonight.

Chaerin lit up as he spoke and nodded and they parted way. For a moment he felt bad, but it passed as soon as he saw his car and the promise of him getting to go home. As the door was shut he’d ripped off the wig and had one of the contacts out. Blinking a moment to let his poor eyes rest before he put on his trademark yellow and gray glasses.

Peeling out of the parking deck blasting the loudest dubstep he could find, Saeyoung felt himself return to normal slowly.

                                ------------------------

 

His heart leaped when he pulled into the garage and saw Yeoja’s car. He had not washed the number off his arm. Saeyoung was feeling better than he did this morning, almost normal. The music did wonders on his mood. Entering the bunker with the sounds of trumpets, something he programmed just for himself, other than that it was quiet.

Had everyone gone to sleep early?

The pale glow under Saeran’s door and a light in the living room told him otherwise.

“Hey, babe, I’m home!” There was no answer. His brows knit together in confusion. “Wanna order a pizza and play Mario Kart? I just gotta take a quick shower.”

That rush just before one of his panic attacks started to come over him. It was quiet in the bunker. It was unnerving. There was always some kind of sound in the bunker; music, the TV, one of the computers, something. The quiet bother him more than he liked to admit.

Saeyoung pressed his back to the wall just before the entrance to the living room. There was a light ruffling sound, maybe papers. The overactive imagination of the hacker went haywire, a humming only stopped it. Yeoja’s light voice caught in the middle of humming and softly singing every other word. Leaving the wall to see her on the sofa curled around her sketch book. Her mind off in her little world that she expressed through her fingers on paper. Hair making a veil that closed her off from the outside as she explored the depths of her mind. With headphones on she was truly closed off to reality. He could watch her for years, wanting to hack into her brain when she was like this, but this did explain why she had not said anything.

When he left the safety of the shadow, Yeoja looked up. Saeyoung could not help but smile when they locked eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” She set her things on the coffee table and walked to him.

“I am now.” Saeyoung took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Good, we need to talk.” That panic attack he thought was gone was now back. Nothing good ever came after those words. This was his first relationship he had ever been in, but he had heard stories from others about that phrase. Her eyes were narrow as they looked at him. Saeyoung could not tell if she was mad or another emotion. The lack of knowledge of emotions once again failed him in placing how his significant other felt. With a hand on his chest, she pushed herself away and kept an arm’s length away from him. That small hand, covered in graphite, bore into his chest as if it were on fire. If he tried to move closer she moved back.

“What’s up?” He tried to keep his voice cool and hide the fact his brain was short circuiting trying to come up with what this could be.

“It’s Saeran, don’t get mad at him, but he told me about this mission you’re on. He’s worried that you might be too emotionally involved and could get hurt.” Oh, that was it. Saeyoung took a long deep breath.

“What did he tell you about the mission.” Saeyoung’s eyes darken at the idea that Saeran telling her everything. He was going to, he just did not know when or how. The hand slipped from him and took its place at her side. She was looking at the tiled floor, curling and uncurling her toes. Once finding her words her eyes found his.

“Umm, He said that it was an information getting mission. That Vanderwood didn’t know about. He said that he was good with the mission from the start but after some time, he wasn’t. That you seemed to be engrossed in the mission even though you got what you wanted. That you’re taking unnecessary risks for something that should have been closed last Sunday. Saeran wanted me to tell you to stop this before you get hurt.” The worried look did not pass his notice. If that was all Saeran had told her then that was fine.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

Moving faster than she could stop him, Saeyoung wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her hair. Letting the fresh scent of the shampoo relax him. A hand finding its way to her stomach, his touch across her skin made her giggle. The panic attack that was wailing up in him faded in an instance with her in his arms.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m done.” His voice dropped an octave in her ear. She did not need to worry. She never needed to worry about him. Not now or ever, even if the argument was a moot point. He knew that she was always going to worry about him. With a kiss to the top of the head, Saeyoung moved to stand fully upright. “Well then, I’m going to go talk to my brother. Then take a shower. Can you order a pizza for us? We’ll play some Mario Kart if you want.” His trademark smile was back. It felt like a load had been taken off his shoulders just telling her that it was done. Saeyoung needed to talk to his brother. Tell him that he was sorry for hurting him. That he did it for his safety.

“Oh, so you wanna get stomped? Bring it ginger boy!” Yeoja taunted with a smile plastered across her face. Saeyoung started his trip to his brother’s room. He was half down the hall when her voice echoed, “Ordering a pizza with pineapple!”

Saeyoung turned around, “Oh so you want to get a divorce before we are even married.” This caused both to break out in a fit of laughter. This felt good. This felt right. This was who he was.

Saeran was a different matter to deal with. The glow from his room had not gone away. Guessing the younger twin must have been awake. Saeyoung knocked. There was no sound that came from room. Was his brother that mad at him, it had been awhile since he had given him a silent treatment. Not that he did not deserve this.

“Hey, bro, I want to talk.” Nothing.

Yeoja popped up beside Saeyoung. She knocked this time.

“Hey, Saeran, Saeyoung wants to talk to you. He said he was going to stop the mission.” The door opened. Saeyoung looked at the woman beside him.

Saeran appeared through the small crack of his door. The glow lit up his frail figure. Mint green eyes zeroed in on his older brother. “Saeran, it’s okay. He said he was pulling out of this mission.”

Saeyoung nodded at Yeoja’s words. This caused the door to open wider and the former cult member to step into the hall. “I hope you know that I could not care less about you or what you do. Go and get killed. That’s on you. Once you bring the safety of innocent children into your messed-up sense of justice then that’s when I get pissed. You blatantly disregarded the safety of the twins and Yeoja to do this.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. It’s over. I’m done.”

“You won’t look any further into this mess?” Saeran’s voice had gone back to the way it sounded when he was in mint eye. The eyes of his twin were not of the man that he had become over the last year but was filled with the same loathing for him when he was still in the cult. Saeyoung hoped that his action had not ruined the over a year of work that Saeran had accomplished.

“Yes, I will not look into it anymore.” Saeyoung held his head low. He could not bring himself to look at his brother. It was true. He was done.

“Fine.” The door slammed quickly, making the two in the hall jump.

Yeoja rubbed his arm in an attempt to soothe him. It could have gone worst, at least. Her fingers found their place in-between his and began to lead him to the living room. A few moments passed he excused himself to take a shower.

The pizza arrived, with no pineapples, it did have a stick figure drawing of a T-Rex on the box. After a couple of rounds of getting stomped in Mario Kart, his excuse was that he was tired it did not work with Yeoja. After her gloating with every win, he finally convinced her to go to bed.

“Hey, lay on your back. I wanna do something I read that book you were given.” Saeyoung smiled as she sat down. That got a sideways glance from her. “Please?”

He crawled to her and pulled her down. She finally gave up and did what she was asked. Disappearing over his side of the bed made her sit up again to see what the hacker was planning. He could not be seen from where she was, he was digging around under the bed. That action alone made her even more suspicious. She was given the book ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ during her first visit to the baby doctor. Saeyoung immediately took it and read it before her. Only in the past few weeks had he given it back to her to read.

The red head popped back up with a book in hand, a large smile splitting his face almost in two. In the time, he had disappeared to his reappearance, his glasses had made a disappearing act all their own. She recognized the book he had, The Hobbit, but not why it mattered right now. Saeyoung pushed her back down, pushed up her shirt to expose her middle, rested his head right below her breast, and began to read. She was not going to complain that he was reading it in English. He kept his voice low as his thumb made gentle circles right at her belly button. The vibrations of his voice comforted her in a way that had never been accomplished before. It had only hit her when he was half way through the chapter what he was doing.

He was reading to their children.

A hand found its way to his head. Slightly pulling on the thick locks as it moved across his scalp. If he was a cat right at that moment he would have been purring. This was his family. This was where he belonged. He listened to her breathing as it began to even out. Her fingers began to slow to a lazy pattern. Once he had reached the end of the chapter, Saeyoung stopped but continued to rub circles onto her skin.

“So small.” He whispered knowing that she was most likely asleep. Mesmerized by the tiny bump that was no more than a handful. It was slowly moving through her belly button. Every day it was gradually getting bigger.  A breathy giggle told him, his partner was still awake.

“I’m 12 weeks. They are about the size of limes. If there was just one then I wouldn’t even be showing right now.” The patterns in his hair continued. It took him a moment to visualize what two limes would look like. A soft smile broke out across his face. His small, beautiful, perfect children. Saeyoung could not wait to meet them. “Okay, your turn. You lay on your back. I want to do something for you.”

Saeyoung did not move for a minute. He kept still as she tried to push him off her. Cuddling in deeper to her, she finally gave up with a sigh. That was when he sat up and flopped on his back. Only to get hit in the face with a Pokeball pillow. The bed shifted as she moved to straddle his hips. Keeping the pillow firmly placed over his eyes. The weight shifted again as she reached for something. Releasing the pillow, he saw one of his neckties in her hand. The red silk woven in between her fingers. Rubbing the soft fabric slowly as she thought. Almost being able to read each one as it went through her mind made his heart rate speed up. Placing the tie to her lips as the winning idea came to her. Hiding the almost sadistic smirk as she kissed the fabric.

“Do you trust me?” He nodded fervently, “Then take off your shirt.”

He did as he was asked. Nearly ripping the thing off as it went over his head. Flinging the tank top off to the great unknown of his bedroom. Yeoja played with the tie a moment to loosen it up. In a teasing manner, as if to show him what she was going to do with him. The tie fell over her wrist. Slowly expanding it, letting him watch as the silk glided over her skin. Once she was happy with her work, placed it over his head to rest on his eyes. The bed shifted again as her warmth vanished from his skin. There was a pop of something on her side of the bed. Waiting was not something he had to do for long. One of his hands was in hers, becoming slick with something as her thumbs rubbed deep into his palm. Mint and eucalyptus floated in the air as she worked over each finger. Slowly and carefully pulling at each digit. Giving each one attention before moving to its neighbor. Earning a moan as she moved down to his wrist.

His hands were surprisingly soft. The years of working with computers seemed to have overwritten anything his field work required of him. It was almost like the man had no identifying mark left on his hand. Which could have been true.

The lack of sight heightened everything else. The feeling of her smooth hands working their magic on his skin. The way he could hear her breath hitch as he moaned when her fingers moved to a new location. The bed shifting as she readjusted herself.

Yeoja straddled him once more, he could feel the smirk that she wore when she realized what effects she had on his body. Her lips brushed his. Rolling her hips against his earned her a hiss between gritted teeth. She knew exactly what she was doing and loved every moment of it. His hands clasped around her hips as he thrust up. The friction was pure bliss. He got in a few thrusts before her hands went around his wrist and pulled them above his head. They were both panting. Hot breath seared his neck. Making every one of his nerve endings take notice.

“I’ll take care of you don’t worry,” Yeoja promised. Placing kisses down his throat. “Give me a minute.”

He would give her all the time in the world. Saeyoung nodded again and she took ahold of his other hand. With more body oil, she gave this arm the same treatment its twin had just received. Slowly moving towards his shoulder. Once there, both of her hands set work across his chest and abdomen. Tracing the outline of his muscles or what was still there. There was still definition in his chest and shoulders. Moving lower was just toned with a line splitting his left from his right.

She left his hips but felt her hair brush his face. “Can you roll over for me.”

It took him a moment to adjust the tent he was pitching in his basketball shorts before he could roll over without being in pain. She set to work on his lower back. Rubbing deep circles right above his hips. Then pressing her thumbs into his skin as she moved along his spine. It was now of all times Saeyoung was happy that his room was sound proof. His moans had gotten louder. Working each knot from his back. Tracing each line of his frame. Placing light kisses to the back of his neck when she had reached his shoulders. Digging deep when she made a pass just below his shoulder blades. He let out a strangled moan and involuntary rut into the bed. Stars burst behind his lids as she did it again causing the same reaction.

That was something she was going to have to put away for later use.

She gave him a break to move to his neck. Working up the column to behind his ears. Moving her way up to his head. By then the oil she had, had long since gone. Pads of her fingers made quick work then moved lower to his legs. Giving each one the attention it was due. Although he had never though his legs as something that could turn him on. He was wrong. Whatever his wife-to-be was doing was leaving him a puddle of sounds and noises he was not sure, before now, he could make.

“Flip over.” He was more than happy to accommodate that request.

She worked over the front of his legs. Dipping underneath the silk of the shorts. Gasping as she brushed the junction of his thigh and pelvic bone. Never where he needed the real attention. Saeyoung did not need his eyes to know that he was standing tall and proud. Every tease that was administered left him whimpering for relief.

The bed shifted as Yeoja moved away. The thought that she would leave him in a made him rut into the air.

“Please…” was all he could achieve. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He had never had a work over that good in his life. He heard a hum from her side of the bed. Saeyoung knew she had a smirk as she looked him over. Patting the bedding beside him, there was no Yeoja. Where had she gone? Her fingers were once again in his. A sigh of some relief come from his lips.

A pressure ground across his manhood. Throwing back his head, a deep moan ripped from the back of his throat. It was not skin to skin but it was an alleviation of some sort. By God, he was going to take it right now. Her weight shifted as the bed dipped beneath her. Moving between his legs closer to him.

“What do you want?” It should have been a simple enough answer for him. What he wanted was her on top of him. What came out as her hand moved rhythmically against his manhood, however, was a series of moans, grunts, and gasps. His vocabulary was reduced to noises as his mind fogged over.

”You… God… please….” was all he could get out. Her hand was removed. In one move his shorts and boxers were pulled down enough for his manhood to spring free. There was no time to feel the cool of the room as the warmth of Yeoja’s mouth and hand wrapped around him quickly. Another whimper came from him as she worked his length. He was sent to space with each trace of her tongue and move of her hand. NASA could not find him for he was too far gone. Setting a steady pace, every pull and twist of her soft hand sent him further away from his body. His hips rutted into her once finding a pace that seemed to be her liking. As each incoherent sound left his lips in a plea for her to continue. Teeth grazed across his tip. To be followed by an apologetic tongue. The wet muscle followed a vein underneath his length. Quickly he was brought back down as his climax neared. His hand found her head. Gripping at her locks to stop as what should have been stopped escaped from his mouth. For all he knew in his foggy state was a series of grunts.

Yeoja pulled away. Leaving him to shiver in the cool night air of the room. His hands fumbled over themselves as he pulled away from the tie. Once free the tie joined tank top in the ether. A blurry outline of Yeoja moved out the corner of his eye. Saeyoung turned and caught her face in his hands. Lightly biting her lip for permission to enter. She gave it, he could still taste himself on her. Their tongues fought for dominion. Breaking for air, she pressed her forehead against his. Molten gold orbs looked back at her. His pupils blow wide in lust. As they studied every detail of her face. He could never get enough of her, every breath, every thought, every turn of her head was a work of a God in his eyes. He shifted higher to kiss her forehead to move down her throat. Leaving love nips every few kisses. It was her turn to moan as he took a bit of her flesh between his teeth. The nips turned into full bites when he reached her shoulder. Pulling the collar of the shirt aside to access the soft skin that was hidden. Laying another love bite that was surely going to leave a mark on her collarbone.

In a flurry, his hand went up her shirt to undo the ungodly number of latches that her bra had. Cursing each one as he moved to it. This made her giggle. Saeyoung looked up at her. She was the most beautiful burry outline ever. He could not help but smile at her laugh, even if it was at his expense.

 Kicking out of his shorts and boxers, Saeyoung moved to settle between her legs. Slowly easing the shirt and the bra he had given up on over her head. Once the offending articles were gone, he set to work where he had left off. Her arms wrapped around her breast stopping him from going any further. Lightly he tugged at her arms, whimpering in her ear.

“Please, let me make you feel good too.” His words broken up between kisses to her neck and collar. She shook her head. He continued to place kisses on her skin. “You’re beautiful. I will love you no matter what. I want to see all of you.”

Whispering his undying love into her skin. Slowly he managed to wiggle one arm free. His hand held it in place, fingers interlocking. Saeyoung moved towards the freed breast, just before taking the nipple in his mouth, he saw what she was hiding. Her nipples had become darker. The pregnancy book had said this would happen.

“See, you’re beautiful. You’ll always be beautiful. Don’t hide from me. Please.” Whispering in her ear as he got the other arm from around her. “I will love you no matter what you look like.”

Returning to the now freed breast. Worshiping her skin with nips and licks before moving to the puckered nipple. His tongue lapped around the hardened nub. Letting his teeth graze against it as he pulled back. The hand that was not occupied latched onto her other one. Carefully kneading it. Rolling the neglected one between his fingers. Her back arched at his work. Her legs locked around his as it was her turn to grind him. Seeking friction to alleviate her growing need. He was more than happy to provide that for her. Lightly he began to grind back, a warmth he knew all too well began to form at her juncture. Smiling, he lowered himself down, kissing every inch of skin he encountered. His hands came to join him at her hips. Looking up for any signs of protest, Yeoja breathlessly nodded, he removed her sleep pants and panties in one go.

Most times he would drag it out. Either with pleasure, him taking his time with every inch of her skin. Making sure that each part of her got the same attention as the last. Or he would almost torture her, never really touching where she wanted. Avoiding certain parts knowing what turns her on and what did not. This often involved a lot of biting, teasing or tickling. Saeyoung was passed even thinking about drawing this out. All he had to make sure of right now, was that he was not going to hurt her. 

A finger traced the outline of her entrance before sinking itself deep within her. Her body welcomed his appendage as it moved. Crooking it just so earned another gasp, before pulling out. Replacing the thin finger with the tip of his erection. Moving to hover over her. He bent down for another kiss, this one was slow, as he hands memorized the outline of her body. With each brush of their lips, he began to open them. She mimicked as the tip of his tongue grazed her lower lip.

“I love you.” He bent down to kiss her as he thrust into her. Swallowing the loud moan that she made. It had been so long since they had been connected like this. Their tongues danced with one another, not vying for who was controlling who, of love and need. One of her hands went to his hair while the other one found its home on his back. The dull pain of her nails scrapping along his back made him rut into her. He looked up to see the smirk on her face, she now knew one of his weaknesses, and she planned to use it.

Yeoja rocked herself against him, sliding almost completely off his hardening shaft. He grabbed her hip and thrust hard into her. Making her hips leave the bed with each subsequent thrust, before settling into a rhythm. Gasps began to get quicker as there seemed to be a sudden lack of oxygen. The work she did before leave him tittering on the edge. So deliciously close to his release. He reached between her folds to rub the swollen bundle of nerves, as picked up his pace. She needs to be pushed over the edge before him. With the tightening of her walls, Saeyoung adjusted once more. Moving to sit fully up and angle the thrust just so.

Yeoja’s hands slid down his forearms. Nails leaving red welts in their wake. A few more thrust and she were gone over the edge. Her body tightened around him as she spasm. Saeyoung was close behind. Burying his head in her shoulder as he released everything inside her.

It took him a moment to pull out and collapse beside her. Leaving out one of the arms to welcome her to his chest. She took it after her breathing had returned to normal.

“I forgot to put on a condom.” He said as his own breathing turned. She only chuckled as she nuzzled his chest.

“I’ll tell you if you get me pregnant again.” Saeyoung kissed the top of her head as they both drifted off to sleep.

   

                ---------------------------------------------

 

That weekend had gone well. It was Saturday night before they could convince Saeran to leave his room. After that everything seems to fall back into place. Saeyoung’s laughter. Saeran threatening Saeyoung for some bad pun.

When Monday morning came, it was welcomed. The stress and worry of the last week could be put behind them. Monday’s meant only one thing for Yeoja, studio time. She did not have to worry about another class or her study group. It was just her and a canvas. The thought almost made her giddy. If she could only free herself from between the human equivalent of space heaters. Saeran had found his way into hers and Saeyoung’s bed. Most mornings it was nice to wake up to something warm. Since Saeyoung said because of the computers and electronics that he could not bump up the heat. Leaving the bunker, a bit warmer than Hoth. One was nice but sleeping between the two of them made her sweat. Unlike his older brother, thankfully, Saeran was not as clingy in his sleep. The older hacker wrapped himself around her. Hot breath on her shoulder. Stray hairs tickling her neck and cheek.

Under a promise not to make fun of him, Saeyoung had told her that they had slept in the same bed until he left. That in some odd way it made them both feel better, whether Saeran wanted to admit it. After Saeyoung had rescued Saeran from the hospital, Saeyoung had slept beside his brother. The way he had described it, he had to make sure his brother would be there when he woke up. Even as Saeran attacked him. Now, Saeran would just randomly pop up in bed next to her.

The messy mop top of the younger Choi faced her. His hair was the same as his brother’s, coarse but oddly addicting to have running through her fingers. Saeran looked so innocent when he slept, even facing away from her. Clad in a white tank top, his shoulders were exposed to her. The scars that were scattered across his small frame peaked out at odd angles from the neck, arm holes, and from where the shirt had ridden up on his sleep. Saeyoung had many of the same scars over his body. Some thick and protruded from his skin. While others were cut deep into his milky flesh. Yeoja had never asked how they had gotten their scars or about their family life. All she knew was from when Saeyoung had told her in the apartment. The hurt in his eyes as he spoke about his mother and the treatment that he and his brother had gotten, nullifying any questioned that may have ever come up.

Finally managing to wiggle from between them, Yeoja set to work to get ready for the day. Paints, pencils, a couple of sketch pads, her brushes, and canvases. First, a shower. Yoosung’s text buzzed, informing her that he was sick and was not going to school. The new DLC for LOLOL must have dropped, and that was why he was ‘sick’. She would ask one of the twins later if that was the case. Everything was in order but the canvases and brushes, both were back in her room. Did she really need them? Maybe she would not wake them up.

The door opened to the room before she reached it. It took her a moment to realize the man in front of her was not her boyfriend. Saeran did not have in his pale green contacts in, instead of a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

“Sorry did I wake you up?” Saeran shook his head, with glasses the term identical twins really hit home. There were still some slight differences between them, but it was harder to pick them out when Saeran did not have his contacts in.

“No, I had meant to ask you to wake me up so I could go with you to school.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I just have studio time today so it doesn’t really matter how long I stay. You can hang out with me in the art room.” Yeoja smiled at the clearly annoyed Choi.

“Yeah, thanks. I have to go pick out my classes. Also, if you don’t mind can you run me by the eye doctor. I dropped one of my contacts down the drain. I’m hoping my new ones are there already.” Yeoja nodded as Saeran sauntered into his room.

After her morning ritual and loading up the car with canvases and her art bag. They were off. The dark outline of buildings with the orange glow of the morning sun welcomed them as they enter the city. The music filled the void between them on the way to school. Saeran was not the most talkative human in the world. Which this morning was fine. Her mind was off planning her senior project for art. Something she had been putting off for a while was now catching up with her.

Falling in line to enter the university, Saeran watched the people in the other cars. All were in differing stages awake. There were some messing around on their phone. A few putting on makeup. Even a couple of people praying over their caffeinated drink of choice. As if the caffeine Gods would grant them the power to stay awake through their early morning lectures. He had never been to a proper school, most of his learning came from Mint Eye. He liked to learn but was never given the chance to do it properly. It was Yeoja’s idea for him to try out University and see how he liked it. It had come to shock no one when he got into Sky. Although, Yeoja and Yoosung complained about how hard they had to study for the entrance exams and he had acted as if they were nothing. Looking on to his new class mates one thing became clear. The culture of his life before and now was staggering. Even if the two people worshiping over the canned heart attack reminded him of some of the cult members.

The only saviors here were, caffeine and Google.

“Hey, you need help?” Saeran asked as Yeoja began to unload her things. Finding a parking spot was not the easiest thing. Even though the parking tag assigned where they should park. It did not mean there would be parking in the lot. It made him feel better that he was just going to take online classes.

“I got this. You go do your thing and come find me after you’re done.” With an arm full of the canvases, she went to the art building. Leaving another load for her to come back to.

Art had been her first love. She had gone to a high school of the arts. She had wanted to be an art teacher. Psychology was just an afterthought, she had only chosen to dual major after they had a guest speaker. Which caused her to spend another two years in school. The red brick building had been her home for the better part of six years. With its slopping arch ways and large welded pieces in the place of trees. Tinkling of wind chimes of various sizes. Tie-dyed cloth spread between poles blew in the soft cold February breeze. It was easier for her to be herself here in this place.

The studio room was a large room with desks and storage space along the wall. There were easels in the corner in case someone needed to borrow them. Extra supplies in totes in various locations. Once she had staked her claim at one of the chairs near to the wall so she could use the desk, it was time for trip number two.

Opening the car door to get her things Yeoja noticed that her art bag was missing. She knew that she had brought it. It was hard to miss the brightly colored woven draw string bag. It looked like a 1960’s poncho had a one night stand with a bookbag while on an acid trip. It was hideous, that was the reason she had bought the thing. It was not in her back seat where she had left it. Checking the rest of the car proved that the bag was missing. Nothing else was, just the bag. Her easel had cost her more than the contents and the bag put together. If the person was going for her wallet, it was safely locked in her dash. All the robber got was art supplies. Hell, it had not even been her good stuff.

Maybe Saeran had grabbed it when he offered to help.

From: Yeoja

To: Saeran

Hey, do you have my bag with you?

 

It was not a few moments later she received his text.

 

From: Saeran

To: Yeoja

backseat

 

Maybe, she had left it at the house. Saeyoung had to be up, maybe. There was a clawing deep in her, pleading to be free. Her fingers tapped out a rhythm on her stomach as the phone rang. Saeyoung’s voice mail answered. Trying to call him again the feeling rose in her. This was a need for something she could not have.

“Hey.” Saeyoung’s sleepy voice came through the line.

“Hey, babe, can you check the living room and see if I left my bookbag there.” A groan was her answer. She could hear him move off the bed and through the hall.

“Yeah, you left it.” Saeyoung groaned again in his zombie state.

“My gray one or the draw string.” This got a grumble out of the hacker as the sound of cloth against the wall drowned out whatever he had said.

“Gray.” Yeoja bounced on her toes as she looked at the car next to her. The feeling got worst. Like her entire body was being rung out.

“Damn, sorry, I woke you up.” As she went to hang up Saeyoung said something. “Can you repeat that?” Placing the phone back to her ear.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, someone stole my art bag.” She continued to bounce and tap out the rhythm. It did not help the feeling.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, it’s fine.” He chuckled but she was serious, what she wanted was something he could not help with. It never failed, once she thought she had quit for good something would happen. Causing her to reach for another cigarette. Addiction to a large amount of caffeine and nicotine was the worst things she had gotten into. “I gotta go talk to campus police.”

After the customary ‘I love you’ she hung up. Still bouncing. Still wanting that cigarette. This was not how Mondays were supposed to go. It was her free day. Starting the long trek to where the campus police were, Yeoja flipped through her phone looking for a picture of the bag. She knew she had taken one after she had gotten it.

This was annoying.

A cigarette would help.

“You know you’re going the wrong way.” Yeoja turned to look for the owner of the voice. It was her art advisor, Mr. Kim. He was a tall skinny man in his late thirties with long hair tied in the back. Yeoja explained why she was going the wrong way to him, “Well damn. Need a smoke?”

Yes, yes, she did. She knew the risks involved in smoking while pregnant. One should not hurt anything. It would at least calm her down enough to talk to the police. Yeoja held out her hand for the forbidden. Before lighting up she looked around, who knows how long it would take Saeran to do his stuff. The last thing she wanted was to fight him in the parking lot. Once seeing the coast was clear she lit up and took a long drag. It felt good. A lot better than it should have. The pair began to walk together to the guard station.

“Damn, hot box why don’t ya.” Mr. Kim looked at her.

“Your cigarettes taste like shit. I’m hurrying.” All she needed was that calming effect of the nicotine.

“Well, You’re a shit student.” He laughed.

“And you’re a shit teacher.” It was easier to talk with him compared to Dr. Park. He was more of a friend while Dr. Park was more of a parent.

The campus police were not helpful. She left her information and a picture of the bag with them. All they said was they if they find it they will call her. Having to resign herself to the fact that her bag was now gone for good. This pissed her off even more. It was not the fact that the stuff was valuable, but it was her things. The walk back to was just about as enjoyable. The sun was making it higher in the sky as it attempted in vain to warm the earth below. Casting long shadows across the parking lot. If she had been in a better mood she would have enjoyed the beauty of it all. Maybe even take a picture to use later in a painting.

“I bet I know who did this.” She seethed with the light in her hand flicking it on and off. “Friday, there was this note on my car. Hell, I thought it was a prank so I threw it away. I bet whoever did this got pissed and took my shit.”

This got a raised eyebrow from the older man. She had not told anyone. It looked more like a joke that someone had seen a bad movie. Why would anyone take a note with newspaper letters as anything other than a joke? Once they had reached her car, there was an envelope under her windshield wiper. Muttering as she raced to her car and ripping it apart to see what was inside. Really a ransom note for a bookbag.

“I will ruin you.” Mr. Kim had read the letter aloud. “You must’ve made someone mad.”

Yeoja, took a deep breath and tore the note in half and threw it in the nearest trash can. They took her stuff and now they were threatening her?

“Need another?” Mr. Kim offered the open pack to her, but she shook her head.

“I’m trying to quit.” But she still felt like she needed another one. This got a smile out of the man as he pulled out one for himself. Locating the extra hoodie that was stored in her trunk, she threw the one she smoked in into the back. Then she sprayed herself down with body spray and got a piece of gum. That should work.

“Your boyfriends and girlfriend don’t like it when you smoke?” Yeoja shook her head. Hoping beyond hope she had covered the smell enough not to cause Saeyoung have an aneurysm. God only knew what Saeran would do. Let alone the rest of them. She knew she was pregnant, she knew that better than anyone in the RFA. She knew the damaging effects that smoking can cause a fetus. One would not hurt them. She had smoked for the first month that she was pregnant. That was not any kind of excuse, but that was what she was going with. “Well, since you have nothing better to do. Why don’t we talk about that senior project of yours?”

With a sigh, she followed the man back into the building. This was going to be a long day.

Saeran joined them about an hour later. He took one look at the still clearly annoyed Yeoja and took a seat beside her. Then to the older man that sat across her. Over her shoulder, he saw what she was working on. It was a rough outline of different sized boxes that did not completely come together that led into a larger box.  

“Nice to finally meet you Saeyoung.” Saeran bristled at the man. Pins pricks ran down his spine at the assumption that he was his brother. Yeoja laughed.

“No this is Saeran. Saeyoung’s twin.” Yeoja corrected. Saeran did a small bow to the man.

“Did you find your bag?” This caused Yeoja to grit her teeth.

“No, someone stole the thing out of the car.” She roughly scratched at her head.

“And they even left a ransom note, spooky.” The man across the table waved his hands with a big smile across his face.

Yeoja caught the worried look on the young hacker’s face. “It happens all the time.” This was of little help to her, but it seemed to work on the red head. His features relaxed as he sank into the chair. It was true, this happened all the time on campus. There were signs all over the parking lots telling students to lock their cars and take their valuables. It still sucked that it was her stuff.

 She took a quick photo of the drawing she had done and with a goodbye to her teacher they left. Saeran had been quiet the rest of the time they were there. It was hard to get a read on the man. What was he thinking? Was he thinking at all? Yeoja looked at her phone after deciding that questioning Saeran for answers was not worth it now. The phone had been on silent while from before she left the house. Flipping through the conversations that the RFA had been having without her. Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen had been on this morning. Since no one was on now she decided to leave a message for everyone.

 

**Yeoja: Hey everyone can I get a selfie from everyone? I wanna use them for my project.**

**Yeoja: Jaehee can you take one of Jumin for me?**

 

She giggled at the thought of the man taking a selfie of himself. The last one he had sent was blurry and unable to make out what it was supposed to be of. She turned quickly and got a picture of Saeran. He just shook his head at her action.

 

**Saeyoung has entered the chat**

**Saeyoung: Hey**

**Saeyoung: Hey**

**Saeyoung: Did you find your bag?**

**Yeoja: Nope it’s gone**

**Yeoja: Someone stole it out of my car.**

 

She had left out the note on purpose but she was sure the younger twin might tell his brother later tonight.

 

**Saeyoung sent his crying emoji**

**Saeyoung: I’m sorry**

**Yeoja: It’s okay. It sucks but it’s okay.**

**Yoosung has entered the chat**

**Yeoja: Hey feel better?**

**Yoosung: No I think I got that stomach bug going around school**

**Saeyoung: you sure you’re not pregnant?**

**Yoosung: I’m a man**

**Yeoja: That means nothing.**

**Yeoja: I read a few fanfics where a guy gets pregnant.**

**Saeyoung: Awwww**

**Saeyoung: Three new RFA members**

**Saeyoung: They’ll be best friends**

**Yoosung: I am a man! I can’t get pregnanat**

**Yeoja: But if you are then I heard you can inherit Disney world!!!!**

**Saeyoung: Free rides for everyone!!**

 

Saeran read over her shoulder at the teasing the blonde was getting. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. It was nice to see Yeoja relax and smile after the morning she had. She said her goodbyes as they reached the car. Things had to turn around after today.

 

                -----------------------------------

 

The week did not turn around. Every day when she left class there was a note. Tuesday, she had read it. The note was some ominous crap about ruining her family. The rest of the week she just threw the note away without even opening it. The sick human could not get their rocks off if they got no emotion from her. It had to be because she was becoming hormonal. Pregnancy hormones were supposed to the worst. If she were to meet these humans leaving her the notes. They would find out how bad a pregnant woman could be.

As she had predicted, Saeran had told his brother about the little ‘ransom note’. It took some convincing from Yoosung for Saeyoung and Saeran to calm down. Stupid pranks happen all the time on college campus’. This was no different. It was a dumb prank by some kids. As much as this little prank was pissing her off, that was all it was. Friday, she was hoping, was going to be her sweet release from this week. Studio time in the morning, where she brought everything in one go, then her study group. Something to drag her mind away from what had been going on.

Yoosung helped her lug in her things Friday. Even staying with her to talk until his first class. It was nice being around the young blonde. He understood somethings that her beloved and future brother in law did not. Like, even though it was a private university it still had crappy people. They laughed and joked together. Yoosung even tried to joke about the bookbag ransom notes. How she might have been throwing away hostage pictures of her beloved bag. This got her rolling at the idea of hostage pictures with her bag in them.

The ugly bag tied to a chair.

With a blindfold on.

Maybe one with a gag.

After the blonde left, she was left with her music in the empty room. If she was still living alone she would not need the space. Saeyoung hung around her when she painted. Sometimes hanging off her. leaving her unable to work. It was time she needed alone. Something she missed greatly. Yeoja had lived alone for almost six years. Only within the last month and a half had she started living with the Choi’s full time. Finding an excuse to leave to go hunt down some food after a few hours. The granola bars only held off hunger so long. Her babies were hungry, and they were letting their mother know it.

It was cold that morning. Much colder than the rest of the week had been. Pulling the hoodie tight over her as a bitter wind washed over the land. It was still winter and the season was letting everyone know it. Students moved quickly from their cars to their respective buildings. The cafeteria was on the other side of campus and she did not want to drive there. Even if it was really cold. The cold felt nice today mixed in with what warmth the sun provided.

“Yeoja?” She saw a woman coming up to her. It took her a moment to place who the woman was.

“Mrs. Chon, how are you?” Yeoja smiled as she met the woman half way.

“Fine, thank you.” The older woman’s smile made rays across at the corners of her eyes. “I came to see you actually.”

Yeoja tilted her head a bit at the statement.

“My daughter, Chaeyeong, is giving a lecture about children with disabilities. I remembered you were interested in that. I asked Dr. Park where I might find you to tell you.” Yeoja felt honored that the wife of the prime minister remembered her. They had only met for a short time. She smiled at the offer and nodded.

“I just want to grab some food first. Can I do that?”

“Yes, sweetie, it is almost lunch time.” The older woman laughed. Making her eyes have rays at the corners of them again. “Oh, so I noticed that you haven’t told anyone about you helping with the RFA.”

“Yeah, I don’t even think it could come up in conversation. Like how am I supposed to tell Dr. Park? Yea, I currently work for a secret organization that raises money for a good cause. Pretty sure she’d think I was in a cult.” Yeoja laughed. This causes the older woman to laugh as well.

It was odd seeing the well-dressed women in a school cafeteria. It seemed like she would fit in where ever Jumin liked to go eat. Opting for fries to eat on the way there. Thankfully the morning sickness seemed have gone away. She was still left with heartburn after everything she ate, but at least she was rushing to the nearest bathroom after every meal.

On the trip there, was filled with mostly small talk. Yeoja offered some of her fries to Chaeha, and she gladly took a few. It seemed that everything this woman did was out of place of her station in life. From the way, she spoke to her. To her willingness to go to a school’s cafeteria. Nothing about Chaeha Chon made sense. 

“Do you like being a politician’s wife?” Yeoja finally asked half way to the auditorium.

“Yes, as long as you can stay away from scandal. It has its perks.” Chaeha smiled, “So, Dr. Park was telling me that you are interested in helping children.” Yeoja nodded eating the last of her fries. “My daughters graduated with a degree in early education. Chaerin went to help her father’s career, but I know after, they want to open a learning center for children with developmental disabilities. Maybe after you graduate you can join them?”

Yeoja stopped and looked at the woman. “I know what Dr. Park has told me about you. You like to help. You want to help everyone you meet. You have the sense to go out of your way to help at times. You love to have fun and joke around. It’s just like my girls. I know you three would get along so well. After this, I will introduce you to Chaeyeong.”

The rest of the way was silent as she mulled over the older woman’s words. When they reached the auditorium, Yeoja scanned her student ID while Chaeha found seats. Most of the students there were education majors. Finding Chaeha in the very back row, she took her seat next to her.

“Shouldn’t we be in like the front row?” Yeoja questioned trying to get comfortable in the seat.

“Either of my daughters like it when we sit up front. They say it make them nervous.” Chaeha beamed brightly. “Do you still live with your parents?”

“No, I haven’t since I started school. They live a few hours away. Right now, I live with my…” Her voice trailed off as the lights lowered. It gave her time to remember what Dr. Park had told Chaeha. “Husband and his brother.” Finally remembering. Although this time next week it would not be a lie.

“Ah young and in love.” Chaeha smiled back at her, “Do you get along with his brother?”

“Saeran is quiet, but yeah, we get along. He likes to keep to himself most of the time. Saeyoung is the complete opposite.” Yeoja smiled back.

“What is their age differences?”

“Oh, their twins.”

By this time the person introducing, Chaeyeong Chon had come out. They were a member of the education department. When Chaeyeong walked out on stage, if Yeoja did not know better she would have thought that it was Saeyoung. The lights reflected the fire in her hair. Even as far away as she was she could see the molten gold of her eyes. If she were to meet this woman on the street, she would have groped her.

The talk lasted about an hour, and Yeoja could not pay attention to any of it. It was the way that Chaeyeong looked. So very close to the way that the Choi’s looked. The fiery red hair that curled at the end. Gold eyes that seemed to glow. The smile that covered the entire face.

It was like looking at a twin of her boys.

Then it came to her. Something Saeyoung had told her that day in the apartment, about his family.

_Our father is one of the presidential candidates at the moment._

_I won’t tell you who, since you might get in danger._

_Even before he was elected as congressmen, he was an honorable man on the outside._

_But… he and my mother had twins without marrying. Of course, our father probably didn’t know about us when we were born._

_Since she asked for money in return for keeping quiet about us._

_When we were young, our mother didn’t let us leave the house. She didn’t consider us as her children, but as a tool to threaten our dad._

_Our father tried multiple times to kidnap us._

_After getting baptized, I got the name ‘Luciel’, learned computers, and became hopeful of escaping my parents’ eyes._

_But… There just wasn’t any way for me to save Saeran, no matter how I tried… My father became more and more powerful, and I lived in fear of him trying to take us out._

_Thankfully with V’s help… I was able to abandon my identity and family and go abroad so that my father can’t track me._

The darkness and sadness in his eyes as he spoke about his family bore into her. The way the dark circles framed his lower lids as all light disappeared from his honey colored eyes. He was pulling on his headphone wire in a way that seemed like a calming mechanism for him. How small he seemed in that moment. Even though he was two heads higher than her, he seemed to shrink as he spoke. Yeoja was not in the auditorium of her school but in Rika’s apartment. The sights and sounds could not reach her until a soft hand clasped her shoulder.

“Hey come on.” Did she really want to go now? If her suspicions were correct did Chaeha know about the Choi’s? She had met the Prime Minister at Jumin’s work… even gave him her email. Was that why the twins acted the way they did the day of the Prime Minister’s visit? Nervously Yeoja nodded and went to talk to Chaeyeong. After exchanging pleasantries, Yeoja excused herself, saying that she had gotten a text from one of her friends and she needed to go. Chaeyeong handed her a card with her information on it and told her to contact her anytime.

Yeoja collected her things and raced to her car. Throwing the damned note in the back of her car. Yeoja brought out her phone to find that the thing was dead. She slammed the back of her head to the head rest.

Turning on the radio, there was breaking news. The Prime Minister’s daughter Chaerin Chon was pregnant without being in a relationship.

Yeoja peeled out of the parking lot. Hopefully, she if she was right, she would reach her boys before the news did.

God, for the first time in her life she hoped she was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna reach me my tumblr is @delightfulnerdinfluencer


	7. V was the only one who knew this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being a short chapter. My plot bunny hopped away for like a week, taking my muse with it, and came back with like 20 babies. So I promise the next chapter will be longer.

_To be honest, V, was the only one who knew this story._

Every word of the news hit. How the scathing remarks from the news reporters cut. The reporters told about the Prime Minister’s daughter liked to go to night clubs. How they figured she got pregnant from there. God forbid, that someone in their early 20’s wanted to go out and have fun. Flipping through the channels, to finally land on the A! news network on her satellite radio. Even they were talking about it. although, they were a bit nicer to the Prime Minister’s daughter than the news networks had been.

The car shook violently as it sped down the highway. It jerked forwarded as the transmission slipped out of place. Slowing the car down in the process. Making sure that there was no one behind her, Yeoja, switched the car into manual. Hopefully, then, it would go as fast as she needed it to without it slipping. It was roughly a 45-minute drive from school to the bunker. 45 minutes too long. She had to get there as fast as she could, and could not let a bad transmission get in her way.

Yeoja checked her phone to see if it had charged enough to turn on. The cell lit up and meowed as it loaded. There were no missed calls or texts from the twin hackers. Which either was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now, she chose it to be a good thing. No news is good news. If she was in any kind of danger one of them would have called her. Her thumb scrolled across the screen to one of the Choi’s pictures, then press call. It was something that she could do without looking at her phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_The person you have called, Saeran, is unable to answer the phone right now please leave…._

She hung up, then called Saeyoung.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Saeyoung here. I am probably working or in outer space…_

Hanging up, she placed the phone in the seat next to her. Yeoja drummed her fingers along her steering wheel. The beats almost in time with her heart rate and the rhythmic shakes of the car as she sped up. It was not out of the ordinary that they did not answer their phones if they were working. She hoped she was wrong about all this. That the current Prime Minister was not her future father in law. A man that threaten to kill two of the most important people in her life. Hopefully, this was the work of a very overactive imagination.

Cutting across three lanes of traffic to reach her exit, one of the talking heads on A! News said, “So, if I remember right, like about 20 years ago. Wasn’t there something out about the then-senator Chon? That he had a love child or something?”

Whatever she was using to convince herself that this was all the work of her imagination went out the window. The other one agreed that there was a rumor but it was never proven.

She was 15 minutes from home.

Just 15 of the longest minutes of her life from her front door. It might as well have been years.

The A! news people had moved on to a new subject causing the station to be flipped again. The other station were not talking about the rumor from 20 years ago. This was a sigh of relief. Maybe there was still a chance this was all just a crazy coincidence. If there was something to worry about Saeyoung would have told her by now. He had never lied about her safety in the past, and she did not see him starting now. Saeran and Saeyoung would do everything in their power to keep her safe, and they would not lie to her. If nothing else in this world, those two facts would always be true.

Pulling into the drive sat Vanderwood’s car, with the agent leaning against it smoking with an annoyed look on his face. Pushing off the black sedan to stand straight when he saw her. Tossing the cigarette into the yard then crossed his arms, he followed the car as it pulled into its spot in the garage.

“Hello, Ms. Vanderwood!” Yeoja cheered when she exited the car. A gloved hand came to rest on the hood of the car. The other tangled itself into his hair then moved over his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Is there something the matter?”

“They’re not letting me in. Zero Seven’s deadline is in a few hours, and he is dicking around.” Vanderwood’s jaw tightened as he spoke in a low hiss. “I was worried since you do not come home until late, that they would just leave me out here. Now that you’re here.” The agent broke into a smile, “You could let me in or I could hold you hostage. Whichever one works the quickest.”

Yeoja raised her hands above her head. He must have liked her response because he smiled again and moved to the door. It was worrisome that they were not letting Vanderwood in, but it could be as he said, Saeyoung was just messing with him.

I’m sorry Miss Vanderwood but God Seven does not wish you. You entered the wrong password too many times. 

Yeoja let out a small laugh, she hoped that this did not mean that her two were in the bunker upset about the news. Placing her phone over the keypad, the door unlocked.

Welcome home my Goddess. I hope your day was peaceful.

Vanderwood seethed behind her. Curses mutter under his breath as they entered.

Everything seemed to be in order. Music playing over the speakers in the living room and the rapid-fire typing proving everything was fine. The door to the computer room was open to let them listen to the music without their headphones. Even though the computer room had a glass wall, the room itself was sound proof. Saeran sat at his desk beside the open door. Lost in in his work, letting his fingers glide across the keyboard. Sitting forward to watch the screen before him. With one foot pulled under his body while the other bounced along with his thoughts. Saeyoung looked like he was taking up Yoga with the way he sat. Knees trapped between his chest and the desk. Long arms stretched to reach the keyboard. A chip dangling between his lips. Maybe it was all in her head after all. Their family was completely unknown to her. For all, she knew their mother was not even Korean. That would explain their red hair.

The hackers jumped as Vanderwood slammed his hand against the glass wall. Pulled from their trance, they looked at the older man. With their attention on the agent, Yeoja tiptoed into the kitchen. If Vanderwood was on a war path there would be no way for her to get a word in.

“Seven Zero Seven, I would like to know why I was trapped outside. IN. THE. COLD. For over an hour?” Saeyoung chuckled. Saeran returned to work with a shake of his head.

“You got in.”

“With help from Yeoja. That brings up another point. Why can’t I open the door with my phone? Do you like pissing me off.” Saeran scanned the living room but did not see her. Saeyoung did the same.

“Yes.” A playful smile crossed his face.

“If she hadn’t come home when she did. I would’ve been out there until you felt like it.”

“Well, you should learn Gaelic.” The teasing voice was back with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I should not have to learn a new language every year to do my job. Yeoja!” Vanderwood’s voice boomed through the bunker making her jump. It was not really the first time he had gotten mad at her. The other times it was just because she was preventing Saeyoung from doing his job. She made her reappearance from the kitchen.

“S-sir” She squeaked. The jacket flutter as he walked to her. Grasping her wrist, Vanderwood held her hand high.

“So, until you are done, Seven, I will be holding your woman hostage.” Another sly smile came from the man’s lips. There went talking to him about today and the news. Saeyoung spun in his chair. The playful smile faded into a devilish grin. Letting his feet hit the tile below with a thump. Setting to work again. The speed in which his hands moved was god like. Then Saeyoung spun to face them again.

“Done.” Saeyoung grinned from ear to ear. Vanderwood let go of her arm and joined him at his computer. This caused another wave of curses to fall from the older agent’s mouth.

“I swear you must like being hit with my taser.” Vanderwood laid down a folder before Saeyoung then took the pin drive that held the work he was after. “As per your request, this one should be completed by next Thursday so you don’t have to worry about work while you’re getting hitched.”

Saeran held up a pin drive for Vanderwood when the agent went to him. Like he did with Saeyoung, he laid a folder down beside the younger Choi. “Thank you Saeran, for not being a pain in my ass.”

This got a grunt from the younger Choi as he flipped through the paperwork of his next assignment. Yeoja stood as Vanderwood passed her, ruffling her hair as he went. “You know you’re welcome to come to the wedding.”

“No, I am off since neither of them is working. I will be somewhere far away enjoying my time.”

“Welp, enjoy your time off. If I don’t see you between now and then.” Vanderwood nodded and walked out the door. This time she turned her attention to the two in the computer room. Flipping through the pages of their next mission.

“Are you okay?” Saeran asked, still looking through the folder.

Was this a good time to bring it up? How would she bring it up? If they already knew then it did not seem to affect them. Maybe it was all in her head. That must have been it. It was all stress induced delusion.

“Yeah, I got sick at school and came home.” This made Saeyoung walk to her. She forced a smile. He could read her like a book. While she was not lying about getting sick. It was a different kind of sickness than the one that she had been plagued with the last few weeks.

Saeyoung wrapped her in a hug. Nothing else mattered in that moment. If what was going on did affect them. They would get through it. Like they had in the past. There was nothing her and Saeyoung could not overcome. The clean smell of his body wash the sweetness from the honey buddha chips and PhD pepper. Everything that made that unique scent of the man she loved. His warmth was there as it shielded her from the cold world around. One word came to mind. Protected. In the living room of the concrete bunker. Half buried underground. Nothing could get to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the side of his. Pulling him closer to her. Letting her worries slip down her body to the ground.

There was no way the subject could be brought up now. It would come up later. If it would come up at all. She would ask and or tell them. That is unless one of them saw it first. There was no good way to start that conversation. It was all built on a hunch when she had met someone who looked like them. Maybe if it was wrong they would tell her the truth. At least Saeran would if she was wrong.

Saeyoung adjusted himself to place his mouth next to her ear, “Go lay down. I’ll make you something to eat.” He whispered, then placed a kiss on the side of her head. She nodded and went off into their bedroom to wait for her soup that was sure to come.

Saeyoung waited a minute to start on the soup. Open can. Dump can in a pot. Add water. Stir until boiling. It should be easy right. The skill of cooking had always evaded him. He could hack into any country and not be caught, but could not make rice without turning it into a lump of coal. Thankfully Saeran must have known what he was doing because the younger twin joined his brother in the kitchen.

“She’s lying,” Saeran said rolling a can of chicken noodle soup between his hands. “Something must have happened again at school again. You might want to check her car. Make sure it is in one piece.”

“I just think it's stress.” Saeyoung moved out of the way to let his brother do the cooking. “I trust Yoosung when he said stupid pranks happen all the time so does thief.”

Saeran mumbled a comment about his brother. After that, there was no talking between them as Saeran cooked. It did not go by his notice that she had looked worried when she came home. It could have also been Vanderwood threating on using her as leverage like he did. While Vanderwood would never do anything to hurt her, it might still be scary. It could be one of her projects was not going well. Even though it had been a while since he stepped into a classroom. Saeyoung still remembered the stress of projects and tests could cause. Personally, he had no problem with school, everything came easily to him. It was Vanderwood trying to keep up with his schedule, who had the problem. But he did know that some of his classmates had a hard time starting around midterms that ended after finals. Or as she said and she got sick and came home.

Pressing his back to the stone countertop, Saeyoung looked to the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars filled the space. It made him smile, they were everywhere in the bunker. He had not formed them into constellations, just stuck them as he saw fit. There had not been enough light in the kitchen to let them glow. Saeran poured the soup into bowls and left to the living room with his own portion. Saeyoung doctored up the one he was going to take to Yeoja before taking it to her.

The room was dark with the glow from the lava lamp the only light source. Yeoja laid on her stomach reading on her phone. Propped up by most of the pillows on the bed. The checkered cover pushed off to the side. Saeyoung grimaced as he sat the food on her bedside table.

“Roll over,” Saeyoung asked moving to his side of the bed. She made a groan as she complied with his request. While the doctor had said it was fine for her to lay on her stomach, he did not like it. Saeyoung did not want to take any chance on hurting the children.

“Thank you, love.” Placing a kiss to his cheek before taking her bowl.

He laid there with his eyes closed as she ate. It could be written off as a break, but work had to be done. This time he could not screw around too much. Then a thought popped into his head. One of his latest jobs was sure to make the news. Saeyoung was proud of this one. It had been a child trafficking ring, and his work brought the sick bastards to justice. There were few jobs he did that he could speak about. This one was different, maybe it was the impending fatherhood that made this one more personal for him than it would have been before.

“So, one of my latest jobs will make the news!” Saeyoung sat up and faced her. Knowing that there might be a game of 20 questions. The reaction from her was not the one he thought he would. The other times he brought up his work she seemed happy. Questions about the job came one after another the point where he could not answer them. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Should she not be questioning him, not looking like she was about to rip his face off? “I-it actually should ready be on the news. I would be surprised if this wasn’t the only thing they talked about”

No questions came from her. Just that same hurt look. “Did I do something wrong?” Saeyoung finally asked after many long minutes of her giving him a death glare.

“I would depend.” Yeoja said setting aside her bowl, “Was this job something you’re… happy, about?”

“What’s going on?” Warning lights and sirens were going off in his head. A very Jean-Luc Picard sounding captain in his brain was shouting to abort mission. This was not how she normally acted. He had not seen the news of the day since he was working. So, for all, he knew world war 3 was currently being waged. No, wait, he would have known if world war 3 was going on. He would have been called in to crack codes.

Yeoja turned and groped under the pillows she was laying on to find her phone. Scrolling a moment to find what she was looking for before showing him. It was a news article from A! News about Chaerin. The news had found out about her pregnancy. Saeyoung’s right hand found the ring on his left as he read. Twisting it slowly as he reread each word. She was not in a relationship and had not released the name of the father. Further down the page, it did mention about a rumor from 20 years ago about Chon having a love child.

“I met Chaeyeong Chon during a lecture at school today. She is one of the Prime Minister’s twins, right. So, it hit me what you said in the apartment. About your dad. About how he was running for office. And the way you two have been acting lately. I got really, really worried, right, so, um, yeah.” Yeoja rambled before trailing off. The words she wanted to say were no longer there. Lost to the ethos of her mind. She had not planned on questioning him. She had not planned really this far ahead. “So, I saw her and she looks like you when you dress as a woman. You might think I’m, like, really, crazy right now.”

Saeyoung heard her. Every. Word. That came from her mouth. The music of her voice that kept him grounded. Everything that was her sat in front of him. Cross-legged, finding anything for her not to look him in the eye. Picking at the threads of one of the checker print pillows on her lap. As if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Too scared to ask the question he knew she wanted to ask. His blood turned to ice water. Flowing through his through his body.

“The current Prime Minister is our Father.” Saeran’s voice made Saeyoung jump further than he would like to have admitted. “Neither my idiot brother or I have anything to do with what is going on with his other children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @Delightfulnerdinfluencer 
> 
> If you wanna know the god awful music I listen to while writing this. The playlist is:   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12186228421/playlist/3cQYv6X0IDIdp5xlghLFRc
> 
> Good luck with that.


	8. .... And there it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys life just got to me. now that everything has slowed down I hope to update more regularly. Once again sorry for this being so short. I hope to make this up to guys later.  
> Yes, I do plan to finish this, I promise.

And there it was. With a few words, their deep dark secret was out in the open. It was like a weight was lifted between the three. At the same time, it was the scariest words ever uttered in the bunker. With the new-found knowledge, how did that affect them now? Until just then, it was the twin’s secret, what happened now?

  
“Oh…” What more was there to say. What more could be said in that moment? Even though she might have been right all along. There were no words that she could think of to even convey how she felt. Yeoja looked at Saeran standing in the doorway. Straight and still like a statue, all but his hands. On one hand, his thumb pushing back against the skin of his fingernails. While on the other, his index finger was digging at his thumb. His seafoam colored eyes looked off to the side, finding something interesting on the wall. He had seen the news and was coming to get his brother when he had overheard their conversation through the open door. Saeran shifted as he looked back into the living room, listening to the news reports filtering in through the hall. There was nothing about them as of right now, and he hoped it stayed that way. This was not something he could blame his brother on. Even if he wanted too so badly.

  
Saeyoung laid his head on Yeoja’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. The younger twin shifted uncomfortably watching his brother and future sister in law. A part of him wanted to join. The idea of being safe in someone’s arms and the sense of safety all together was still new to him, and his brother. With a huff, Saeran turned around and walked back to the living room. Unlike his brother, he did not need to be held to feel better. He was more interested in the truth of the matter. From what Saeyoung had talked about Chaerin was about five months along. So most likely it was someone in the office who released the story. Hopefully, they did not know who Saeyoung was when he went to visit their father. That would be his first concern about all this. Something falling into his lap knocked him out of his train of thought. It was Yeoja’s phone with a web page brought up.

  
“Scroll down.” Saeyoung took his seat beside his brother. Saeran did as Saeyoung asked of him. The article was from A! news. The “news” outlet that gave Zen a hard time some months back. The gossip article was on Chaerin. The couch beside him sank under Yeoja’s weight and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

  
Up until now, Yeoja had respected his personal space. She did not touch him unless he said it was okay or he hugged her first. Unlike his brother who felt the need to give him thousands of bone crushing hugs a day. She did not wait for an invitation to wrap her arms around him either. Saeran stiffened at the touch of her body on his. His eyes wandered off the phone screen to shoot a sideways glance at his sister in law. He knew that this was to make him feel better, but did it? Did the sense of touch from another human bring him comfort? Even after a year, it was still questionable.

  
His eyes returned to the screen and started to read again. It was mostly rumors brought on by her actions. There was no real proof of anything other than whoever wrote this tripe liked nothing more than to pull unrelated things together. The sheer fact that people believed this was beyond him. If fact he felt his IQ dropping with every word he read. Why had his brother shown him this article when the news networks were out there? Then he reached the end of the article where is said:  
Twenty years ago, there was a rumor about the then-senator Chon. Even though the rumor was never proven I believe it is my journalistic duty to report on this rumor. At the time, Chon was unfaithful to his wife and had a lover that had a child by him.  
Saeran felt Yeoja’s hand come to rest on his back and make small circles between his shoulder blades. He understood the act as a soothing one but was confused if it worked on him. Was he that broken that a normal thing that was meant to soothe a person, did not work on him. Saeran reread the article again, then for the third time. The words did not change. The meaning of the article did not change. While their names were not released, even the number of illegitimate children he had was wrong, it still sat uneasily with him.

  
Saeran stood and left for the safety of his room. His body reacted before his mind did, by the time it had caught up he was in his room. The room was kept better than his brother’s. Clothes were not on the floor. No trash nor was there anything out of place. Saeyoung had given him free reign over the space to do with as he pleased. Painting over the garish red and yellow to a gray color. His bedding matched the walls, as did most things. The walls were not completely flat. Patches from where he had punched the wall were everywhere. With there being no windows in the bunker, his room was darker than the rest of the house, even with the lights on. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Saeran turned on the TV and muted it. Watching as the commentators mouthed the day’s news. They had moved on from the legal twin’s problem to real news. The feeling inside him was hallowed as he watched the screen. There was always this fear that they would be found out by the news media. While the fear of his father was always there, the news seemed much worst. After that meeting, their Father had stayed away as promised, now this.

  
Yeoja stood to start to go after him but was pulled back by Saeyoung, “He’ll be fine just give him some time.” She knew this, but it did not make it easier. Maybe it was in her nature to make sure those around her were doing okay. Before she could open her mouth Saeyoung’s phone began to go off. An annoyed look crossed over his face as he pulled it out. It was Yong-Su Chon, it was a call Saeyoung knew might come. He placed a finger over his lips as he answered the phone and walked into the computer room. Even though she knew everything now, he still did not want to drag her further into that world than he had to.

  
“Hello.” He said as he closed the door.

  
“Saeyoung?” His body went rigid at the sound of his father’s voice. “This is Saeyoung right, Saeyoung Choi?”

  
“and if it is?” Saeyoung asked.

  
“Saeyoung, this is your father…” Chon’s voice faltered a moment, “I wanted to speak to you and your brother.”

  
Saeyoung took a deep breath before speaking he knew what this was about, “Yes?”

  
“I know you asked me not to reach out to you. I have kept my word up until now but this is important. Have you seen the news?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then you know about your sister… I mean my daughter and what’s currently going on. As nasty as this country can be, I will make sure you and your brother are safe from the news. No one will ever find out about you two, I promise. As your father, as any father would. I do understand that those words might not make you feel better. I will keep you two safe like I will the children I raised.” The words came out fast. So fast it took Saeyoung to process what he had exactly said. He did not know how to react to this statement. His mouth opened and closed as his brain worked over what his father had said. “I will call you in case something happens. Other than that I will keep the same distance as was the agreement.”

  
  
“Thank you?” Even though he meant it as a statement it came out as a question.

  
“Saeyoung, I still wish to have a relationship with you and your brother. Once this blows over, I hope the three of us can have dinner. Maybe even you could bring your family and if Saeran has someone then they can come too.” There was hope that dripped from every word the older man spoke. Saeyoung looked back at Yeoja as she sat on the couch. Her eyes torn between the TV and the messenger app. “Saeyoung, I have to go. I just wanted to let you know that you two are safe.”

  
Saeyoung hummed into the phone as his response before the man hung up. It was not the strangest of calls he had ever gotten in his life, but it was not as unpleasant as he would have thought. The older man was trying, as any father would for his children. Right now, this man was acting the model of fatherhood, but Saeyoung still could not forget what his childhood was like.

  
Opening the messenger to see who was on, Saeyoung saw the name he hoped for. Quickly he backed out and made a call to the future corporate heir. When he got back from Mint Eye, Saeyoung had sat Jumin down and explained everything. Jumin needed to know and in turn, Jaehee had to know. If there something that was to happen Jumin would do anything to help anyone in the RFA. That and Saeyoung trusted this man greatly, not as much as he did with V, but he trusted him.

  
“Jumin Han,”

  
“It’s me.”

  
“I figured you’d call eventually.” Jumin’s low voice came through his earpiece. This made Saeyoung chuckle.

  
“Yeah, hey what are you doing tomorrow? I need to sit down and talk with you.” Saeyoung looked back over to Yeoja who was giggling at her phone. She had laid down with her phone pulled to her face.

  
“I do not have to go into the office, but for you, I can,” Saeyoung smirked a bit.

  
“I can just as easily go to your house.” His voice trailed off. Yes, today was stressful. He had things he had to do to make sure his family was safe. But if he did at least tease a bit here there then it would have been a missed opportunity.

  
“I do not want you to harass Elizabeth the third. We will meet at my office. Besides I have been meaning to talk to you as well.”

  
“Oh, Mr. Director, at your office? What could it be? I’ll be a married man soon.” Saeyoung tried to joke but it fell flat.

  
“I will be here around noon. Is that good for you?” Jumin asked ignoring Saeyoung’s comment.

  
“Yeah, it’ll be good for me.” Saeyoung’s voice returned to normal.

  
“Okay, I will see you then Saeyoung.” With that Jumin hung up. Saeyoung pressed his back to the cool glass wall of the computer room and slid down. Well, at least it that was done. If anything happened Jumin would help any way he could. He had proven it in the past.

  
The next part of the plan was to cover up their existent on the web. Maybe led anyone looking for them on a wild chase until they gave up. Saeyoung had enough servers in the bunker and across the globe that it should not be a problem. Set up a bot to delete anything about him on the internet, or set up a tripter account for himself and bot spam it. Maybe both could be done? It was going to be a long night with this and the work he had to complete by Thursday. At the very least he had to make sure to cover his and his brother’s tracks. If word got on then most people might do a search on them. The bot should take of it by sometime tomorrow.

  
Before he got to work there was something that he had to do. Saeyoung stood up and walked out of the room. Yeoja had put her phone away, now was just watching the news. Saeyoung flopped down on the couch. Making Yeoja bounce up with it.

  
“Everything okay?” She asked turning her attention to him. Saeyoung sighed.

  
“Yeah, nothing new.” Yeoja was fully sitting up now. Her legs pulled under her. both of her hands on one of his. “I’m going to need you to do something for me.” It was his turn to stutter and forget what he was going to say. He drummed his fingers against his knee. “Right now, until this is over. I think it would be best if you didn’t change your name. You… know… Friday…” Saeyoung’s face flushed as he spoke. “At least not until this is over and we’re safe. Then, if you want, you can change your last name to Choi.”

  
Why was he stuttering like an idiot? He was not nervous.

  
“I was just thinking about that…” Yeoja pulled her hands back and let them rest in her lap. “Maybe we shouldn’t have the wedding…”

  
And that was all Saeyoung heard as his mind reeled. Imagines of his perfect little family crumbled. His duties as a father were now only needed every other weekend. A jerk forward pulled him out. Yeoja’s eyes stared back at him, full of concern.

  
“Hey, did you hear me? I asked until this was over maybe we should hold off on the wedding?” Yeoja asked again slower this time. Giving him time to process what she had said. Saeyoung let out another sigh then smiled. Pulling her into a tight hug.

  
“No, Friday, I want you to be my wife. Nothing will stop that. Not this. Not anything will stop me from wanting this.” He whispered into her neck. “Nothing will stop that from happening.”

  
It was a long time before they pulled away from one another. Only for their foreheads to come to rest together. Saeyoung smiled as he looked into her eyes.


	9. Pretty weak reasoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the long update. Thank you for the support!

It was sometime later that night when everything had calmed down and Yeoja turned in for the night, that Saeyoung set his plan into action. Creating a bot to cover his and his brother’s internet life. Hiding their social media accounts, birth records, and anything with their names on it. Saeyoung had come across their mother’s obituary while doing this. It had both of their names on it, but no one else’s. After he left for the agency at 15 he never looked up his mother again. Although he had to force himself not to look up his brother. At the time, the internet was not like it was today. Where people can connect with a mouse click. So, there would have been no way for him to look up Saeran that way at the time. Saeyoung still kicked himself for trusting V and Rika like that with the life of his little brother. He did not even know she had died until Saeran had told him. Saeran had also informed him of how she died and that he was the one who did it.

  
Now, Saeyoung had never killed anyone before directly. Some of his missions he was given did at times lead to a death, but Saeyoung was never the one who pulled the trigger. At first, when Saeran had told him, Saeyoung thought that his brother was having another mental break. As Saeran’s story went on it became evident on what his brother had done. Prompting him to look for their mother. As sick and twisted as the woman was, she did not deserve the way she went. Saeran had made it look like she had done it. In one of her drunken stupors, the younger twin had dragged her into the tub and slit her wrists and the vein in the inner thigh. The thinning from the alcohol and the warm water of the bath made sure she went quick. A neighbor had found her when the bath water flooded the apartment.

  
Saeran did not need to be put in another situation where he had to kill again. As far as he knew, their mother and V were the only ones he killed. This was never to be told to Saeran’s doctors, not like Saeyoung talked to them anyway.

  
Saeyoung opened his servers in Hong Kong and Switzerland. Normally these servers would be used to lure his targets and as soon as they were opened on a browser a malware he created just so he would have an open portal to go through and get what he needed from them. This time however they would serve a different purpose. To lead people looking for him down a dead-end trail. Then he looked at his Facebook account. Yeoja rarely logged on to hers and he did not have anything about his relationship on there. A smile played across his face as he changed who he was interested into guys. He did not have it on there before, and it was not like it was completely wrong. Saeran did not have one at all, saying something about how it was stupid when the question was asked if he wanted one. He broke out into laughter at the thought of the poor journalist if they got his story. The poor thing would be dragged around enough that they would just give up before even reaching his profile.

  
Thankfully ‘Choi’ was a common family name that he was not too worried. This was all just for his peace of mind. Once he released the bots to take care of the rest, Saeyoung sat back and watch his monitors. In some messed up sense, he felt bad for Chaerin and before he knew it his phone was out. Sometimes he hated his almost perfect memory. Once glance at the number she had written and he remembered it.

  
Should he call the number? 

He did feel bad.

She was still his sister and she was a good person. She did not deserve what she was currently going through.  
He dialed the number and waited. She did not know his number. Maybe a text? 

To: Chaerin Chon  
From: Me  
Hey, it’s me Luciel. How ya doin?  
  
Saeyoung set aside his phone and began to look over the packet for his next job. He got through the first line when his phone meowed at him.   
  
To: Me  
From: Chaerin Chon  
I could be better. Whatta bout you?  
  
Saeyoung smiled at the text before he replied.  
  
To: Chaerin Chon  
From: Me  
I was just worried about you. I’m sorry I haven’t called work has been kinda busy.   
  
There was an almost an immediate response. Saeyoung was sure she had not gotten the text when she sent this one out.    
  
To: Me  
From: Chaerin Chon  
Can I call you?  
  
To: Chaerin Chon  
From: Me   
Yes.  
  
He did not have to wait long for the call to come in. 

“Hello?” Chaerin’s voice was soft.

“Hey.” Saeyoung tried to mimic the softness in her voice.

“How are you doing?” Once again, a smile came across his lips.

“I should be asking you that. How are you doing?” 

The line went quiet for a long moment. It got to Saeyoung had to make sure the call did not drop or anything. He pushed away from his desk and stared into the living room. The TV was still on, casting its light across the couch. Chaerin took a deep breath on the other end. It sounded as if she was holding back tears. Then there was more silence on the other end.  

  
“I will get through it. I think I’m strong enough to handle this.” She finally said. The sadness was evident in her voice. Even as she tried to sound strong and brave. “I have my sister.”

  
“If you need anything you can call me.” The words were out before he knew it. Saeyoung whirled around in his chair as he began to form something to get him out of following through on that.

  
“Actually, there might be.” Chaerin sounded like she was doing everything not to cry. “I want to keep my baby. I love my little one, but I might have to give her up.” Her voice broke at the last word. “I really want to keep her, but this country for some reason looks down on single moms. It isn’t her fault her father is a worthless piece of trash.” She was now full on sobbing by this point.  

  
 “What can I do?” He knew he should not have said that.

  
“This might sound crazy. When I first met you, it felt like I should have known you my whole life. Like I’m not attracted to you sexually. There was something there.” She was brought out of her sobs for a tiny laugh. Saeyoung was happy his sister was not attracted to him that way. “If I’m forced to give my baby up, can you and your wife adopt her? I know it’s crazy coming from someone who you only knew for two days.”

  
Saeyoung stopped, even though Chaerin did not know it but she was asking her little brother to adopt her daughter. If he agreed he would bring in his niece into his little family. He already knew what Yeoja would say. It would be a yes, no doubt about it. Saeyoung twisted the ring on his finger. Sliding it almost completely off and putting it back on to only twist it again.

  
“If your wife is okay with it. I mean I don’t want to start a fight between the two of you.” Saeyoung laughed.

  
“My wife would be more than fine with it. She would be a welcomed addition with our two!” Saeyoung laughed. He did not even care at this point if she knew. She did not even know his real name.

  
“Oh my God really! You would do that?” Chaerin began to cry again.

  
“Heck, if it comes to it you can come see her whenever.” Saeyoung lowered his voice to try and soothe the woman on the other end of the phone.

  
“I knew you were a good person when I saw you. I hope I can keep her and her and your two become best friends. Maybe when this is over we all can hang out?” for the second time in less than twelve hours he was asked the same question by two members of the family he had avoided since he was a child.

  
“I would like that.” Chaerin would expect the brown hair and eyed Luciel, not the red hair and golden eyed Saeyoung. For her to feel better he could do that. The line went quiet again Saeyoung looked at his phone to make sure the call did not drop again.

  
“Luciel, thank you. I have to get going, my mother is shouting for me. I know it’s odd. An adult living with their parents at our age.” She gave a quiet giggle. “I hope we can talk again, soon. About happier stuff next time okay?”

  
“Yes, about happier things!” Again, Saeyoung mimicked the tone of her voice back. It was still unsure if he would, but he at least made her feel a little better. After they had hung up Saeyoung went back to staring at his screen.

  
It was going to be a long night for him with work. He had wanted this job because it was easy. Easy enough for him to do in a few days, it was just he found no motivation to work on it. With a few clicks of his mouse, he began his work.

  
When morning rolled around Saeyoung was still awake. The only reason he knew it was morning was that Yeoja and Saeran were stumbling around in their zombie like state in search of food. It had been a while since he had last looked at a clock. So, it had come as a surprise to see Saeran stumbling over himself after he had left his room. Since the younger twin was up first, he was the one to start on breakfast to be joined shortly after by Yeoja. With most of their brain functioning still asleep, they communicated with each other in grunts and nudges. Cereal was the best these poor zombie creatures could muster. Saeran tried to make coffee but dropped the basket filled with the grounds. It was not until then that Saeyoung noted that his brother was without any eye wear. Saeyoung ushered the creatures into the living room and made the coffee. Even if he could not cook he could at least do that.

  
Slowly the two began to wake up. Yeoja sneaked her cup of coffee out of the kitchen and almost made it into the garage when Saeyoung caught her. After her cup was taken, Saeran walked behind his brother and waved for his sister in law to follow. She waited until Saeyoung had gone back to work before she followed him.

  
“Here,” Saeran said offering a cup to her. “Only one okay. It’s mostly sugar and milk so it shouldn’t be that bad.”

  
They stood out in front of the door to the garage, Saeran moved down to make sure the cigarette smoke did not get to her. They stood in comfortable silence and watched as the clouds slowly moved over head. It was in the stillness of it all Saeran heard movement over the brick wall. It was a rustling of leaves and a crunch of sticks. Whatever was making the sound was moving along the wall. Saeran looked over to Yeoja to see if she had heard it too. She nodded holding the empty mug close to her. Whoever was walking would take a couple of steps then stop. After a few moments would take a few more and this repeated.

  
The bunker was off a back road and far enough away that a person would have to live on the street to know where it was or go down it. Saeran had seen morning joggers before, but those people would stay on the roads. These footsteps were different, they were slow and heavy.

  
 Walking as carefully as he could so that he did not make any sound, Saeran turned and placed a long finger to his lips. Yeoja nodded and watched him reach the outer wall. Saeran placed his back against the cold bricks and waited for the sound again. When he did, he slid to gate and looked through it. There was no one there, but the footsteps continued. It seemed the movement was right out of sight for him. Without his glasses, all he saw was a fuzzy landscape before him. There was no real time to go grab his glasses or put in his contacts.

  
Saeran looked back at Yeoja, then opened the gate to follow the footsteps that had just rounded the corner of the wall. He was sure he saw movement, a dark blur of a figure. It looked like it was hunched over as it moved. The way this person walked they were not one of the neighbor’s kids. One thing was for sure, the gate opening would alert Saeyoung inside. That is if he was not already tracking whatever it was.

  
Sliding his bare feet across the ground Saeran moved. Each step became more painful as the frozen ground numbed his feet. Just as he came to the corner of the wall he looked. There was the figure again, it was dark and blurry. It was looking at the ground then looked up at the wall. His breath stuttered in the cold as he watched trying to make as little noise as possible. This thing was looking for something. Maybe a break in the wall? It moved further away from his sight and Saeran moved in closer. Letting his bare feet guide his way over the earth.

  
The figure stopped again and looked down. It looked like it was writing something. Unaware of the ex-cult member as he moved behind a tree. Saeran hated that he could not make out any features of this thing. After writing, it moved again with Saeran behind. As it reached the next corner, Saeran decided it was time to go into action. He stepped out from behind the tree and took a deep breath.

  
“Hey,” Saeran said loudly. The figure stood straight and looked back at him before running into the woods. Saeran hissed as he followed. His bare feet protested the sharp sticks and rocks of the forest as he tried to gain ground on the thing. A stick caught the side of his foot cutting it open making Saeran fall. He watched as the figure stop, look back at him, then turn to run away. Saeran cursed holding the bleeding appendage.

  
It took longer for him to return, limping all the way back. He could not see any other cuts but he was sure they were there. Saeran was annoyed, whoever he was chasing was going to pay for his foot. When the driveway came into sight so did the blurry black and red figure he knew as his brother. He could not tell the look on his face but he was sure it was one of worry. A smaller one rush to him and slipped under his arm so he could try and keep balance better. Saeyoung met him within a few steps and placed Saeran’s arm over his shoulders as well.

  
“Are you hurt?” Saeyoung asked as he looked down his brother’s body.

  
“No, I always look like this.” Saeran rolled his eyes as they started to walk to the house.

  
The three of them made slow progress to the house. Saeran took each step carefully, only putting pressure on his toes with each step he took. There should have been a heavenly choir singing as they got to the couch. He was not in a lot of pain, but having to use his brother to help him walk wore him out. Saeran was more than happy to flop down on the soda smelling thing. Letting his arms fall to the back in a huff. Saeyoung took a seat in front of him on the coffee table and took Saeran’s foot. This close Saeran could make out the first aid kit beside his brother.

  
“What happened out there?” Saeyoung had Saeran’s foot in his hands looking it over. It was a deep cut that ran long ways from the knuckle of his pinkie toe to the heel. The flap of skin dangled slightly as he went about moving the foot to see if his brother had done anything else to himself. There was a good possibility that it was going to need stitches, but other than that Saeran had a few scratches here and there.

  
“I heard foot steps outside the gate and I followed.” Saeran hissed as Saeyoung placed a warm wet washcloth to his foot. If he was not awake before he was now. “I couldn’t see it really well. So, I called out to it and the person went off into the Son of a Bitch!” Saeyoung was cleaning the wound. Quickly dodging his brother’s other foot that was coming for his manhood. Now Saeran was in pain. Making another attempt at his brother Yeoja popped up beside him. She offered his glasses to him. Saeyoung took this to attack his foot again with the rag, earning a hiss from the younger.

  
Saeyoung was rough in the cleaning of the laceration. He reached for the rubbing alcohol and poured some on the rag before returning to cleaning. Another out pour of curses and threats came from the younger twin’s mouth making Saeyoung had to dodge another attempt at his groin. The faces the younger was making made Yeoja pushed the older twin away to take over the cleaning. Saeyoung newly freed walked over to the closest laptop and began to flip through the camera footage.

  
 Anytime Saeran would tense Yeoja would stop and wait or ask if he was okay. With her doing the first aid it was going to take longer but at least she was a lot nicer about it, then whatever Saeyoung was doing to him.

  
“Whoever taught you how to treat the wounded should be shot!” Saeran hissed at his brother. Saeyoung did not even acknowledge him. Too far gone in his work to pay attention to the world around him.

  
Yeoja could not block his view like his brother could, this was the first time Saeran could actually see what damage he did to himself. Aside from the long wound that was on the side of his right foot, both feet were covered in red patches. His toes were tingling as they warmed. Vessels coming back to life letting the much need blood to flow through. Blood oozed out of the wound and pooled on the table. Although it was not as bad as he had thought it would have been.

  
“I’m surprised you didn’t see him,” Saeran called out again as Yeoja had wrapped his foot with a thin towel. She moved his foot aside to check the other one.

  
Saeyoung sat cross legged on the chair next to the couch with an arm holding up his head. Mumble of words came from him as he worked with the occasional click of his keyboard or mouse as he worked. Too lost in what he was doing and did not even look up as his brother spoke.

  
“I only got the notice when you opened the gate. Yeoja came to get me after she said she heard you yell.” Saeyoung said through his hand after a long moment of silence. So long that Saeran was about to repeat what he was going to say. “Is this what you saw?” Saeyoung typed at his computer before getting up with one of his laptops to bring over. He took his place beside Yeoja on the coffee table with the laptop in his lap.

  
In the picture, was a person standing at the gate looking in on the bunker. They were heavier set with a large long bag that went from their shoulder to their hip strapped on their back. Dressed in a dark colored hoodie under a long coat of the same or close to the same color. The shadow of the hood made their face unrecognizable. Saeyoung waited a moment before flipping the picture. This time the person was facing towards the camera with their head down as they hunched over a phone. The screen was not in the shot so there was no way either twin could find out what the person was saying.

  
“I mean I didn’t have my glasses on but yeah, more or less.”  Saeran looked up from the laptop to his brother then to Yeoja. She had freed him to sit up and let his feet go; then moved to sit next to him to check for any more injuries.

  
“Babe, did you see anything?” Saeyoung asked flipping the laptop to face him.

  
“No, I stayed behind. I only heard the walking.”

  
Saeyoung typed hard as he went through the cameras again. Trying to look for that one magical one where the guy showed his face. It always seemed the person knew how to turn their head. But it seemed like this person knew what they were doing. Always angling themselves away from the camera even when they moved. the more Saeyoung checked the camera the more frustrated. It got to the point where his typing broke down to pecking at the keys hard with his index fingers.

  
“I’m going to drive Saeran to the ER, okay, Saeyoung?” It seemed like there was more to the question but that was all he heard.

  
With a nod, Saeyoung stood and started to grab his keys but stood for a moment before continuing. He still had that meeting with Jumin. Maybe if Saeyoung called now he could catch the cat mom before he left. The hacker was about to pull out his phone when he saw his petite fiancée trying to help his brother stand. Saeran went to take a step, putting pressure on the crudely wrapped foot, only to fall. Yeoja caught the younger twin by the shoulders, having to take a step back due to the weight of the man.   
Saeyoung helped up his brother, placing himself on the side with the injured foot. Lifting him off the smaller woman. With another step, Saeran fell forward again. Forcing Yeoja to stand on the other side to help with support. Saeran held his foot up and limped to the car. Yeoja led the twins to her car, only for Saeyoung to jerk them towards one of his. Saeran in the struggle put the injured foot down and fell over on Saeyoung.

  
“What the hell!” Saeran scream shoving his brother’s face into the concrete. The pain shot up his leg as he moved to a sitting position. Saeran hissed as he tried to stand, unsuccessfully. Whatever adrenaline rush that had helped him move before had now worn off. The full force of the pain hitting him like a metric ton of bricks. Saeran stayed there for a moment, sitting on his brother. Maybe as punishment to feel the weight of his crime on him, Saeran did not know, all he knew was he did not want to move. Yeoja was left to pull the younger, and thankfully lighter of the twins, up off his brother.

  
“We are going in my car!” Saeyoung grunted as he scrambled to his feet.  

  
“He’s bleeding! I’m not going to let your brother get blood stains in a car that is worth more than my entire college education.” Yeoja shouldered Saeran’s weight and started to walk to her car. Saeran let out a low groan, accompanied by a few choice words as they walked. Now fully unable to put any weight on it. Even as he limped there was still shooting pains up his leg. The bleeding had started again or at least he felt the warmth of the liquid flow down his foot. The fall had made everything worse than before.

  
“It doesn’t matter? He’s my brother, I don’t care if he bleeds in my car.” Saeyoung pleaded as he watched Yeoja help Saeran into the car. He was not going to win this battle and he knew it. Saeyoung huffed as he took control of helping his brother into the car.   
Saeran moved to the other side of the car. Then pressed his back to the door and propped his sore foot up on the seat. Yeoja was right his blood was seeping through the thin towel and started to stain the back rest on the car seat. The blood would mix in the other stains that were everywhere along the back seat. Saeran leaned his head back against the window. The wave of guilt hit him hard. Maybe it was because it was the pain in his leg. Maybe it was something else. All he knew in that moment was he was a limping useless sack of human.

  
Saeyoung slid into the driver’s seat. The piece of crap that his future wife drove lurched forward as it started up. Then began to shake as it idled in the wait for the garage door slowly opened. Saeran slammed his other foot down in hopes to distract him from the pain. It did not help. Nothing helped him, from the pain or from the guilt he was feeling. It did make the two in the front turn around to look at him. With a huff, Saeran crossed his arms and looked out the rear windshield. The car jerked forward again as they started out. Saeyoung muttered a sorry as Saeran was jerked around.

  
They were half way to the hospital when Saeyoung broke the silence that had overcome the car since they had left their house.

“When we get there, I’m gonna to have’ta make a call to Jumin.”   

  
“Why?” Yeoja asked before Saeran could.

  
“I had a meeting with him but since I’ll be with Saeran at the doctor's; I won’t be able to make it.”

  
“Why not?” It was Saeran’s turn to ask. “Yeoja will be with me. So, you can leave.”

  
“I mean if it’s important. Go, I’ll sit with him. You’ll be done long before we will.” Yeoja giggled. Saeyoung chewed on his lip as he thought then nodded in agreement.

  
“She’ll be better company than you at least.” Saeran hissed as the car hit a pot hole. Another stream of curses fell from the younger twin’s mouth which was quickly followed by his brother's apology.   
  
The trip to the hospital was quiet after that. Saeyoung pulled up to the bay doors that read ER. Nearly falling over himself to exiting the car to get to the back door. Saeran looked at his brother with his arms open. The younger hacker shook his head.   
  
“Shouldn't you get a wheelchair?” Yeoja asked opening her door.   
  
“I can lift him!” Saeyoung smiled back his brother. Moving closer to his brother with his arms ready to pick Saeran up and carry him like a princess.   
  
“I'll kill you.” seethed the younger Choi. Kicking with his good foot to keep his brother at a safe distance.  
  
“Please go get a wheelchair. I can’t care for you too.” Saeyoung sighed and went to get what was asked.  
  
“Oh, he would be able to walk, but I just hope you didn’t want more kids.”  
  
Saeyoung wheeled in his brother to the check in while Yeoja went to go park the car before returning to the twins. It was not too long after that that she went to go find seats for the three of them. The emergency room waiting area had very limited seating. Mostly it was children huddling close to their parents while they coughed and sniffled. She rubbed her stomach as she watched a mother cradle her young daughter and sing to soothe them. The mother gazed into her child’s eyes; brushing away stray hairs from their forehead. Yeoja knew no one else in this world existed as the mother cuddled the child close to her. A faint smile crossed her lips watching the moment unfold before her. The quiet moment was broken by the twins bickering, pulling Yeoja back from her daydreaming about her own children, to the current children she was caring for. Saeyoung had made a joke which resulted in Saeran threatening his brother’s life.  
  
After Saeyoung had sat down, Saeran rolled himself to the other side. Pulling out his phone and began to play a game. With his ear buds in, there was no talking to him. Whatever joke his brother told had thoroughly pissed him off. Saeyoung, in turn, pulled out his own cell to look at the time. There was enough time to spend with his brother. Maybe he would be able to be there long enough to for Saeran to get sent back. Yeoja pried one of his hands free to interlock their fingers then rested her head on his shoulder. They had been together for almost a year and a half. It was that times like these, he often wondered how he could have found a person that fit him. The way their fingers wove together. The way her body felt right in an embrace. The feeling of wholeness when they made love. Utter completeness of his soul just knowing she was there for him. The only reason he had made it as far as he had since bringing Saeran home was because of her. He pressed a kiss into her hair while he rubbed his thumb along the knuckles of her hand. A gagging sound on the other side of Yeoja made them look at Saeran. Saeran had his tongue was hanging out as his eyes rolled.   
  
Yeoja felt Saeyoung press another kiss into her hair and smile. “You know little brother, if I knew you were feeling lonely I can give you more hugs and kisses.”   
  
Looking sideways, Saeran shot a death glare at his brother, “I think if you do you’ll be in this thing and not me.”   
  
“Please, no more blood today,” Yeoja asked Saeran, removing herself from Saeyoung’s arms. Saeran huffed and turned his full attention back to his phone. Yeoja and Saeyoung did the same as well. A silence falling between the trio as they waited to get called back.  
  
After some time, Saeyoung started to fidget in his seat. Looking between his phone and the door where the nurse would appear to call the next person. It had been over an hour since they had gotten there and the only time they had moved was for Saeran to fill out some medical forms. He was hoping that he would be able to see that his brother got a room, but it did not seem that it would go his way today. With each minute that ticked by was one closer to him having to leave. After waiting as long as he could Saeyoung said his goodbyes and a multitude of ‘are you sure’ to his family, he started out to turn back to them. After an annoying amount of ‘I love you,’ Saeran forced Saeyoung to the meeting with Jumin.   
  
Saeran watched as his brother left. As the last flutter of the obnoxious black and yellow hoodie went out of sight, Saeran relaxed and let himself wince in pain. If he had let on how much he was in pain, the elder twin would be all over him. At least he could trust Yeoja not to fuss over him that much. In all honesty, he could not tell which hurt worst. His back, from sitting in the hardest wheelchair known to man. Or was it his foot that he decided needed a new look. Having to adjust in the chair to give whatever was hurting some relief but it was all for not. Nothing he did made the pain go away, his entire body ached.   
  
They did not have to wait much longer to get called back. Saeran insisted that he could wheel himself after Yeoja grabbed his chair. Yeoja followed behind him as the nurse asked Saeran the same questions that he had been asked by now two other people. With a pained sigh, Saeran repeated what he had told the other two as they were given a room. Yeoja and the nurse helped him to the bed, this time went much smoother than the trip to the car. With Yeoja at his side, the nurse began to peel away the towel from his foot. As the last little bit of fabric was removed from his tender skin Saeran let out another hiss of pain.   
  
“We’ll have to clean it out before we stitch you up, sweetie.” The nurse smiled, bright white teeth peering through their slightly parted lips. “It’ll just be a minute for the doctor to come in and talk with you. Your girlfriend-“  
  
“Sister in law, as in my brother’s woman.” Saeran cut in quick. His voice was low and sharp as the nurse poked around the inflamed skin.   
  
The nurse gave an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, your sister in law can stay in the room with you while you get stitched up if she wants.”   
  
Once the nurse had looked him over to make sure there was not another injury that needed their assistance; they left the two alone in the room.  
  
  
  
Saeyoung was happy that Jumin’s building was not far from the hospital. By far, he could speed and make it in enough time to be fashionably late. He was running a few minutes late but he was sure that the director had not made it yet. His car was not there unless they had another parking for him on the weekends. There was no receptionist at the front desk when he entered. The lobby was eerily quiet, even the lobby music he knew existed was not echoing off the tiled walls. Maybe the weekend crew did not deserve music to help them work. He for a fact knew that there were people who worked the weekends here. Even Jaehee had said that she was known to work on the weekends to get stuff done. Here where he stood was a ghost town.  
  
After a few moments of standing around and looking, Saeyoung walked the elevator. He did not need someone to tell him where to go. He had been to see Jumin a few times, that and he had the blue prints of the office building stored on his computer. Giggling to himself, it was like he was a ninja sneaking into Jumin’s office. When he reached Jumin’s floor, Saeyoung looked around still no one here. A smile formed, well the robot had some decency. At least towards his other employees, not to Jaehee unfortunately, according to the messages she left about how much she works. Rounding a corner Saeyoung bumped into Jaehee. Thankfully the woman was not carrying anything. He caught her by her elbow as she started to tumble back.   
  
“Oh, Saeyoung, I’m sorry!” Jaehee placed her hand over her mouth. Face flush redder than his hair with embarrassment. Her eyes were wide in shock at seeing the hacker. “Mr. Han said that you had a meeting with him. So, I was on my way to get you.”  
  
Saeyoung smiled and shrugged as he let her go. Jaehee stumbled on her feet as she regained her composure. Her face still red as she straightened her shirt.   
  
“It’s my job to ninja around.” That remark got an eye roll from the woman. She led him to Jumin’s office, “Don’t tell me he made you come in for this?”   
  
Jaehee shook her head, “I’m just trying to keep a head in work so I’m not behind when I take Friday off.”   
  
Saeyoung beamed at the mention of the wedding. That was all the talking they could do before they reached Jumin’s office. Saeyoung walked into the empty office and found a chair nearest to Jumin’s desk. Jaehee was stopped by Jumin as he entered his office.   
  
“Please stay assistant Kang,” Jumin said, Jaehee went back into the office. “Good afternoon, Saeyoung.”   
  
“And a good morning to you too, Jumin.” Saeyoung smiled only to get a groan from the man.   
  
“Since Jaehee already knows about your family life. I assumed it would be okay for her to stay while we have this chat. What I have to talk to you about deals with this company.” Saeyoung nodded. Jaehee took a seat beside the hacker, she had not figured she would stay during the meeting but it was work related as well. “So, what did you want to tell me.”   
  
Right to the point like always. Jumin folded his hands on his desk, “Ah, yeah, I wanted to tell you that if anything happens. Would you please care for Yeoja and the twins? Not just to me but to both me and Saeran. With what’s going on with Chaerin, I have taken measures to hide myself and Saeran from the internet. This morning there was someone lurking outside of the gate. I don’t know what will happen, but my first concern is Yeoja and my children.”   
  
It scared him to think what could happen to them. There were times he knew he was no better than the man who donated the sperm to give him life.   
  
“I would have done that even if you hadn’t asked.” Jumin sat back in his chair. “The RFA is a family after all.”  
  
Saeyoung nodded, “I just wanted to make sure.”   
  
The older man leaned forward again coming to rest against his elbows on his desk. “Yes, well, there is merit in making sure.” Saeyoung nodded, “Now, about what I need to speak with you about. There are two things I need to talk to you about. The first, has Yeoja spoke to you about the guest list?” Saeyoung shook his head at the older man’s question. “You see Yeoja met with the prime minister when she came to see me some time ago. She invited him to come to the party. I figured she would’ve told you about it by now.”  
  
“I’ve… been busy.” He really had not left any room for them to really talk. He had been busy with one thing or another. It pained him to think about what she was going through without him being truly available. When he did have time, she was at school or doing homework. When they were together the RFA or the party rarely came up if at all. “You let her meet him on her own?”   
  
He was not mad per se, just it unnerved him that, that man was close to the love of his life. Saeyoung twisted his ring as he thought. “How did she introduce herself?”  
  
“I did for her.” Jumin watched as the hacker stiffed. Even Jaehee looked little upset. Jumin wrote it off as her caring that her friend was upset. She was not close to Saeyoung but had formed a close bond with the other woman in the group.   
  
“How?” Saeyoung’s voice went low.     
  
“If you’re referring to how everyone in the RFA already calls her your wife or saying that her name is Yeoja Choi.” Saeyoung nodded, “That is how I introduced her.”   
  
Saeyoung stiffened again, “Choi is a common name, Saeyoung. Unless he knows that you are part of the RFA then there was no harm done.” Jaehee tried to soothe the red head. Going so far to place a hand on his shoulder.

"That sounds like a pretty weak reason." Saeyoung tried to laugh.  
  
“He said that he had been to one of our parties before. That’s when she told him about the current one we are holding.” Jumin followed up.  
  
That party he made a disappearing act, claiming that there were some broken lights that needed him or whatever bullshit he pulled out of his ass to not be in the crowd. V and Rika were careful during that second party as well. V had asked him before Rika approved him. Even if he was going by Luciel they wanted to be careful in case he knew he had changed his name. It seemed hiding was his best bet this party as well. Saeyoung gripped his hands together. His knuckles turning white. Jaehee and Jumin watched the hacker.   
  
“Do you want me to take him off the guest list?” Jaehee asked removing her hand from her friend.  
  
“No, I doubt he’ll show up with what’s going on. He might not want to show his face for a while.” Saeyoung knew Jumin was right. Maybe it was a long shot, but Jumin knew how much a tarnished name can send a person into hiding. There might not too much to worry about. He would still have to be careful, who knew what his father could do to him.  
  
“I think the best bet is me and Saeran should just do something in the back. I’ll tell Yeoja to stay with someone.” Saeyoung released the death grip on his poor knuckles. Jaehee took notes as the red head spoke. She would personally stay with Yeoja the entire time.  
  
“Now, for the second thing, I have to speak to you about. There is an opening in our system security department. If you said you wanted the job I wouldn’t look at another application. Yeoja said you might not take the job if Saeran and Vanderwood couldn’t come with you. So, I made sure there would be a spot for the three of you.” Jumin sat back once more in his chair. “The pay we can talk about, but I will assume that’ll be less than you’re currently making.”  
  
Saeyoung laughed, “True You’ll have to give me time to think about it. I’m going to have to talk to Saeran and Vanderwood as well.”  
  
Saeyoung could never imagine himself as anything other than a hacker. Although there were times he thought he could make it as a robotics engineer. He did make the puppy and robocat, also the AI system for his gate. There was always something that made him stay with hacking, well at least after finding Saeran.   
  
__  
  
It had been almost an hour since Saeyoung had left for his meeting with Jumin. The nurse that was very happy to help Saeran at first; now was not very welcoming to them. First, they tried to give him pain killers in the pill form. Saeran threw it up, three times. When they opted for the IV kind, they nearly rejected him and sent him away after looking at his arms. The years of being drugged by Mint Eye had left track marks over both arms. It took talking to the doctor to convince them to give Saeran the IV. It was not too long after that he fell asleep. Leaving Yeoja alone with her thoughts and a broken tv in the room. To entertain herself, she was reduced to counting the tiles. There was only so much a person could look at on their phone before getting bored.   
  
The familiar ping telling everyone in the RFA that someone had opened a chat. That ping was a God send for the Guest Coordinator. Scrambling to reach her phone in her pocket to see who was on, it was Zen.   
  
Zen: @Yeoja!!  
Zen: Yeeeeeeeeooooooooooooojjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Zen: @Yeoja   
Zen: Why can’t I tag her  
Zen: Saeyoung Choi add that!  
  
Yeoja has entered the chat  
  
Zen: Oh thank you!  
Zen: I need to talk to you!  
  
Yeoja smiled at her phone. She could almost see the actor freaking out. Hopefully, not anywhere near the public. The last thing he needed was bad press again.  
  
Yeoja: Yello Jello  
Zen: I have a question  
Zen: What are you doing the next few weeks  
Zen: well the next two weeks?  
Yeoja: Save for the wedding and party…  
Yeoja: Ummm this week I'm only going to school Tuesday because of midterms then I’m off for the next week and a half.   
Zen: Of course   
Zen: Oh good.  
Zen: so the crew needs some help with the background   
Zen: and some other things  
Zen: I was asked if I knew anyone that could help  
Zen: I know you’re an art major so I figured I could ask you to help out  
  
Yeoja looked at the sleeping younger twin beside her. She was basically free; she doubted that Saeran would enjoy her babying him while his foot healed. Plus, there was also Saeyoung to help with him.   
  
She reread her friend’s words for the second time. There was something else she needed to consider if she was going to do this. What if the person that was stalking the house this morning was not a neighbor’s kid?   
  
Yeoja: I’ll ask Saeyoung what he has planned and get back with you.   
Zen: K  
Zen: Saeyoung I promise she won’t be lifting anything heavy!  
Zen: I’ll personally make sure of that!  
  
Yoosung and Jaehee entered the chat and it went from Zen’s play to Yoosung’s grades. Yeoja took this time to sneak away to the bathroom. Exiting the room as quietly as she could, Yeoja saw a man in a suit leaning against the wall facing Saeran’s room. She locked eyes with him and felt a cold chill run down her spine. Cold dull gold eyes looked back at her, making her stand straight. Was he a security guard? Whoever he was, she did not feel right leaving Saeran alone while he was sleeping. Just then a nurse came up to her.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Yeoja was a loss for words.   
  
“Um, how much longer?” She asked finally able to pull her eyes away from the man. Did the nurse not see him? Was he a ghost of someone who died? His eyes were so hollow. It seemed like he was angry.   
  
“Oh, just a few more minutes ma’am.” Yeoja stepped back into the room and closed the door.   
  
The man stood out there until a nurse came into the room. Yeoja could see him through the crack in the door that she had left. Long shadows ringed his eyes and deepened his eye sockets. That was the only thing she could focus on. The cold stare that froze her soul in place.  
If that man had plans for them she would be too scared to scream. The emptiness that his stare left her with had been painful. She tried to pull her eyes away from him to get enough details to tell Saeyoung or sketch out a likeness of him. every time she tried her eyes would fall back to his.   
  
The nurse had been a saving grace when she popped in. Yeoja imagined anime flowers popping out with every movement she made. This one was happier than the first, she even did not sneer at Saeran’s arms when she got his blood pressure. She was gentle about waking Saeran up. The groggy hacker mumbled about being an ice cream cone as she checked his heart rate.   
  
Yeoja took this chance to run to the bathroom. Leaving the younger Choi in the care of the nurse. The man had disappeared in the short time from when the nurse showed up to now. She kept an eye out for him as she walked to the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the other person that would know who might know who this person was.   
  
To: Jumin  
From: Me  
Hey Jumin didja send a body guard to watch us or something?  
  
Jumin’s phone beeped, prompting him to glance sideways at it. He was going to ignore it until he saw who it was from.   
  
“Oh, another multi-million dollar deal?” Saeyoung joked. They were talking about the details of the job offer. It sounded easier than the current job he had, at least he would not have to worry about getting killed.   
  
“No, it’s Yeoja. She’s asking if I sent a body guard.” Jumin sounded confused as he reread the text.  
  
“Why?” Saeyoung tried to calm his breathing. Maybe she was asking because she was wondering if he was and nothing more. Jumin texted too slow for Saeyoung’s liking. It seemed like he texted just fine in the chats. Not here, it seemed like the man was pecking at his screen at each letter slowly.   
  
“She said there was this angry looking guy outside Saeran’s room, but he left now. So, she was confused if I sent someone.” Yeoja was thankfully a faster texter than Jumin. Saeyoung quickly stood and excused himself.   
  
Were they followed to the hospital?  
  
Saeyoung made it out to the car. Something in the backseat made him stop. It was a blank envelope in the floor board. It must have been one of the ones that she was being harassed with. He opened it to find a blank sheet of paper. Saeyoung opened the front door and began to look for Yeoja’s lighter collection. Finding a small one, he flicked it and held it far enough away from the paper so that it did not burn. Still close enough that the heat reached the paper. Slowly letters started to fill the paper.   
  
‘If you think this is over. You’re wrong.’  
  
Saeyoung’s blood ran as cold as the late winter’s air around him. She had believed this was a harmless prank only because she could not see the message that was there for her.


	10. Church bells for the sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo crazy sorry it has taken a long time to post this. Life hit me like a rock. Thank you all for still reading.

Saeyoung tripped over himself as he reached the front desk. He hadn’t been able to send a message out since pulling into the parking deck of the hospital. The area was a dead zone and his hands were shaking too much to connect to the Wi-Fi in the building.

The woman typed as Saeyoung gave her Saeran’s name. The computer in front of the woman wasn’t moving fast enough. It was like Jumin’s texting. Far too slow for anyone to have in this day and age. Saeyoung bounced on his toes as the woman scrolled through the names of the people that had come through the doors that morning. He watched as she wrote him out a visitor pass to go to the back.

Saeyoung knew which room he was going too but couldn’t help looking through the other open doors to see if his brother was in there. In case they had moved him or the woman at the front desk was working with the man Yeoja had seen. With the in-betweens of looking for the ‘angry man in a suit’ as Yeoja had put it. There were a few men in suits, none looked angry. Annoyed, maybe, but nothing that stood out enough to him. She hadn’t really given a description of what the man looked like other than he was in a suit.  

Saeyoung made it to Yeoja and Saeran. To find Saeran singing ‘I’m a little teapot’ with the arm movements. Yeoja stood in the corner with her phone out filming it. Trying to keep from falling over laughing. Her lips were pressed in a hard-thin lip as she held back the shakes of laughter. While the nurse was doing her best with stitching up his foot.

 Saeran had lasted years under mind control drugs but couldn’t take whatever they had given him for pain. The nurse looked up a moment to see who had entered, then made a double take. Giving a slight wave of a ‘hello’ he joined Yeoja in the corner. The nurse’s eyes followed him as he moved. He guessed it wasn’t every day she ran into doppelgangers or have one pop up out of nowhere on her.

“This is Saeran’s brother Saeyoung.” Yeoja’s voice squeaked as she did her best to control the laughter.

The nurse smiled and returned to her work. She seemed to be enjoying the show as well. It was hard for him to not laugh as well. He lost the battle after Yeoja asked him to sing ‘London bridge’. Saeyoung knew he was going to have to steal this video off her phone later. Even if he was killed. 

The laughter felt good after this morning. These past few weeks had been hard all coming to a head yesterday. The quiet little life they led was in danger, but this right here, laughing at his brother singing felt like everything was good in the world.

Saeran was released under strict order to stay off his foot for a while and take it easy. The younger Choi passed out as soon as he limped into the back seat. Saeyoung winced when he eyed the bandage on his brother’s foot from the rear-view mirror. Yeoja was telling him how Saeran had woken up and the pain medicine hadn’t worked. The doctor gave him a muscle relaxer causing the Saeran that Saeyoung had walked in on.

Something felt off as she was talking.

“What about the man in the suit?” Saeyoung asked.

“Oh, I was getting to it.” She told him about the man. About how she couldn’t pull herself away from his angry stare. How he looked through the crack in the door that she left. How she could draw his face but could tell him nothing about how he looked other than ‘he wore a suit’. There was fear in her voice. The soothing high-pitched song known as her voice trembled. Her arms wrapped themselves around her. If he didn’t know better he would have thought she was cold. This wasn’t the case, he knew better than that. She was putting up a brave front. If he were to ask her; she’d tell him that she was fine, when she body told him differently.

Saeyoung continued to look in the rearview to make sure no car followed him. If there was someone stalking them then there would be no telling what would happen next. His hands trembled as his brain processed the information that she told him. His breath quickened as he gripped the wheel tighter. A wave of nausea hit him. Saeyoung forced himself to sip his soda slowly. A pain behind his eyes began to form.

It took his full control to pay attention to the road. They had made it off the highway to a smaller four-lane road near their house. He could make it. It had been a long time since she had spoken. The car was quiet all but the roar of the engine as it moved along the road. 

“Dark gold eyes.”

He wasn’t sure what had come before or after the statement but that phase caught him. He could hear her voice still talking but the words sounded foreign to him. Another language that he needed to learn. Deep down he knew it was Korean, his mother tongue, but the words sounded off. His mind fuzzed over as did his eyes. His eyes began to drift to the back of his head. As nausea feeling rose up his throat again. They just had to get back to the bunker then everything would be fine. 

Her screams pulled him out.

The crunch of metal and the taste of the dust of the airbag was the next things he knew. Shards of glass scattered across his vision. The door crumpled at his side. Pinning his arm against his body. A large black SUV had moved in on their lane. Sideswiping the side of the car pushing the little car off the road. Saeyoung held the wheel as the SUV pulled away to return harder spinning the much smaller car. The wheel became stiff as the SUV hit the front side tire.

Saeran was flung against the door waking him up. He wasn’t buckled in and hit the door with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. Saeran’s head bounced against the glass of the window cracking it in the process.

Saeyoung threw his arm across Yeoja’s body to stop her from hitting full force the dash. The older car didn’t have an airbag on her side. Even with what strength he did have in his one arm he couldn’t stop her from slamming against the locked seat belt.

The car spun in the near empty road to the shoulder where it came to rest with a hiss. Steam rolled out from under the hood as Saeyoung fought with the broken door. It was so bent inward that is was half in the car on him. His arm still pinned to his side offered no help as he was. Slightly turning in his seat Saeyoung gave the crumpled heap a strong kick. Knocking it off its hinges to fall to the ground.

The black SUV that hit them sped off. He was only able to see a few of the numbers of the plate. Those few numbers he saw he would commit to his memory for the rest of his life. Saeyoung turned to the others left in the car. Saeran was a cussing mess but seemed fine. The younger twin was rubbing glass from his hair and clothes inside the car. Moving around the best that he could. His movements were slow and well thought out. The pain was plastered across his pale face.

Yeoja was resting her head on the dash. Trying to control her breathing. Her eye closed tightly shut. Curled tight onto herself to protect the lives inside her. Everything had happened so fast that he had such a short time to react. She had seen it coming. Her voice had knocked him out of whatever fuzzy mess his head had gone to.

This was his fault. It was as simple as that. His head was out in space, orbiting around some distant star and not where it was needed. For years he had built himself as the best and safest driver in the RFA. Now he was no better than Jumin.

Another car pulled behind them. An older woman got out. She was yelling but Saeyoung couldn’t hear her over the ringing in his ears.

“My fiancée! She’s pregnant! Call 119!” That was all he could get out as he started to run to Yeoja. How could he let this happen? He stroked her hair as she kept her head on the dash. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach. He reached up and brushed her fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could get out resting his head on her shoulder.

“What the hell!” Screamed the younger twin. Saeran’s voice broke as it reached the higher pitch. Saeyoung looked back at his brother opening the door to place his feet on the ground.

“I dunno… I just… I’m sorry…” the younger Choi scoffed at his brother’s remark. It was as if he knew that this was all his fault.

“Is she okay?”

Saeyoung looked her over. It didn’t seem like anything was wrong but she kept her head on the dash and her eyes closed. He brushed her hair away from her face. He didn’t have an answer for his brother. She wasn’t speaking just in this frozen state.

“Is everyone okay?” It was the older woman that stopped. Saeyoung turned but it was Saeran who answered.

“My sister in law isn’t speaking. She’s pregnant.” His voice was a lot calmer than Saeyoung’s. So far off and detached from everything. As if he was watching all this as a movie and not living it. The ever-present coolness of his voice didn’t falter here. The fact the younger of the two of them could go back to the state of detachment had amazed Saeyoung. There was a time that he could be this detached from the world. That was before he had something to lose.

The woman began to repeat what Saeran said to the other person on the phone. “How far along is she?”

Saeran looked to Saeyoung for this. Then when Saeyoung couldn’t answer Saeran did, “four months.” 

The woman returned talking to the dispatcher as the twins turned their attention to Yeoja. Saeran wasn’t hurt. He was sore, a few new bruises were sure to come up. It was nothing too bad.

Saeyoung prayed into Yeoja’s skin that she would be okay. That their children would be okay. That she didn’t have to face the pain of losing their children over his mistake. If it was just him he wouldn’t care about what pain came from this. It was her and Saeran’s safety he was worried about.

Something warm covered the hand that was placed across her stomach. He pulled away to look. It was her blood. Saeyoung made her sit up to look her over. She had gotten paler with a small stream of scarlet framing the side of her face.

He stroked her cheek leaving a smudge of blood to her nose. He whispered pleas for her to open her eyes. Promises that she would be okay. Even though he could not promise this. He would do his best he could to keep her safe.

The screams of sirens drew closer to them. That was a promise of her safety.

“Hey Saeyoung, you’re bleeding.” There was a softness in Saeran’s voice. It caught Saeyoung off guard. He looked down at his hand.

“It’s not mine.” Saeyoung turned his hands over. Saeran must’ve missed Saeyoung’s checking of Yeoja. Everything on him was hers. 

“Your arm you idiot.” The softness was now replaced by Saeran’s normal annoyed tone.

Saeyoung checked himself over. The hoodie was torn on the left side where the door had it pinned. Glass was embedded in the fabric and the skin that was showing. The cut crossed over the gunshot scar. He wasn’t in any pain. Well, at least the pain he felt came from something no one could see.

After a short glance, he turned back to Yeoja. Her head had gone back to resting on the dash. This wasn’t the time to worry about himself. She was hurt, even after he’d promised her he would never let her get hurt again. How could he have been so stupid? He left kisses on her shoulder in between his prayer that she’d be okay, that everything would be fine.

A strong grip on his shoulder made him look up. It was a medic. He had heard them coming but must’ve missed them showing up. Medic lowered their self to the same level as Saeyoung. The medic’s lips were moving but Saeyoung couldn’t make out the words coming from him. His head was ringing again as his vision blurred. Maybe he had hurt himself a lot more than he knew. It was like being on a tilt a whirl on high speed. He could feel the pull of the medics to get him to stand, but his legs were made of Jell-O. He couldn’t properly focus on the people trying to help him. Their outlines swayed and rippled. Nothing stayed still long enough. It was like he was looking into a pond that someone had thrown a rock into. Saeyoung was sure that the medics were talking to him. At least it looked like their mouths were opening and closing.

Saeyoung could feel himself being moved. He couldn’t tell if he was laying or not. Just the soft cradle and rock of movement. Everything blurred as his eyes got tired from trying to focus on everything around him and began to close. Saeyoung tried to open his mouth to speak, he could feel the muscles in his mouth move his jaw up and down. While his lips and tongue formed something that should have been words. But he couldn’t hear them. All the sound he heard was the nonstop ringing of church bells in his head. As if God himself was punishing him as a sinner for hurting his family. He slowly drifted out of reality to the dark unknown of existents.


	11. Falling Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to post this. Between school and work I had little time to write and I kinda hit a wall with my writting. So here it is I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Shout out to my server family, one of them gave me an idea for a line in this. 
> 
> Imma put a trigger warning here for somethings that might come up. It's just in case, but there is a mention of a past mission that Saeyoung was on. 
> 
> The music that is in this is
> 
> Falling Stars - David Archuleta  
> Gone Too Soon - Daughtry  
> Talk to me - Lauren Aquilina
> 
> And as always I don't own anything but the plot

_There were things that he was never going to be able to talk about. Even though she deserved to know everything. The less she knew the better. What he had done for that agency. How many lives fell because of something he had done. It wasn’t something he had really thought about until now. All the bad things he had done. Just in the name of a paycheck and to keep breathing._

_This was all crashing down on him as he watched her through the open door of the cabin. It was high enough in the mountains no one would come look for them._

_She was pretty accepting and calm about it all. All the while a storm raged in him. Watching her right now as she leaned over the railing of the cabin’s porch. The light from the full moon casting a blue glow across the land and giving her a bright halo. She was truly his angel. Put on this earth to save him. A light mountain breeze ruffled her clothes as she started off into the wild beyond her. She could have run days ago. He was so mean and cold to her, but she stayed. For some reason, she stayed with him. If God let him, oh and how he prayed for this to be so, he would make her the happiest person in the world. Saeyoung let his mind flutter to what he hoped would be their future. A big pale-yellow house somewhere far from the city. Somewhere they could have a yard so that their children could play safely._

_That thought alone made his body ache. God, what would it be like to finally touch her? To hold her against his body as her back arched as she screamed out his name. He could taste the salt from her sweat already. He placed his face in his hands, resisting the urge to scream. This wasn’t helping him at all._

_The imagines kept flooding his brain. Her nails digging deep into the flesh of his back as he nipped along her collarbone. Just as she neared her climax he would quit and pull out. Kissing along the soft skin of her inner thigh. Teasing her with the tips of his fingers as they would slide along her opening. Never entering her. His hips bucked against the rough zipper of his pants. The friction made him double over to hide the moan that escaped his mouth. No zipper should illegally be allowed to feel as good as he did in that moment. Saeyoung bit hard at his lip, drawing blood in the process. He adjusted himself to sit upright the best he could. Bringing his laptop to rest on his lap to hide the tent he was still pitching._

_God, he hoped she didn’t hear him. He should be trying to track his little brother not dry humping the air. He was a healthy man in his early 20’s. Saeyoung was used to his body reacting to just the thought of a person, fictional or not._

_If they were to have sex it wouldn’t be his first time. Saeyoung flinched at that thought, no, it wouldn’t be his first time. He had lost it years ago on a mission. Not to someone he loved or anything as romantic as what he was feeling now. No, it was to some sleazeball that had a hard-on for underaged boys to get information. After that it was only a few more times, and only when the mission required him too. This would be his first time with someone he loved and wanted a life with. Would that count for anything?_

_Could he ever tell her? She had every right to know. Another question that plagued him was if he was enough for her. In the background check that he did on her, there was no mention of any past lovers, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any. Not everyone posts everything on Facebook. He’d seen the pictures that Zen took. Zen loved the camera on his phone and had a few thousand pictures of himself in different stages of dress. He’d seen a side of his friend that he shouldn’t have. One thing stood clear when he had seen those pictures. Saeyoung couldn’t compete with his friend in the size department._

_Saeyoung lowered his head to look back at the laptop. Would he be enough for her…? Could he be enough for her? There was something in the back of his brain picking at him. Burying the seeds of doubt in him._

_The computer in front of him beeped, making him look at the machine as it gave out the location of Vanderwood and his brother. That was all he was going to be able to get done for the night. His back was killing him, and his eyes weren’t going to stay open for much longer, and his hormones were raging._

_Saeyoung stood and walked to Yeoja. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. His body had calmed down. The way her body fit into his it was as if she was made for him. Or rather him for her, since she was the older one in this relationship._

_“Let’s get some rest. We got an early day tomorrow.” His voice dropped an octave as he spoke in her ear. It wasn’t something he meant to do. Yeoja leaned back into his embrace. Letting her head rest on his collarbone. He kissed the side of her head with a deep chuckle that came from the back of his throat. “The bed isn’t much but it’s comfortable.”_

_“I’m comfy right here.” She put almost all her weight on him. Saeyoung adjusted to make sure they both didn’t fall over._

_11 days ago, he couldn’t even dream that he would be like this with someone. Now, he wondered how he lived without her._

It felt like was not attached to his body. Floating weightlessly over as the doctors worked on him. He did not feel sad or happy… just numb and cold. Nothing in this world mattered anymore.

Beep

Beep

Beep

The loud reminder that he was still alive echoed even though there were doctors shouting. Everything was confusing. It seemed like the slowest race ever ran by a human. The doctors and nurse’s movements looked like someone had pushed the slow-motion button. The shadowy outline of a nurse reached over him. he couldn’t see what they were getting. Their hand blocking the view.

 

There was shouting about numbers and ‘bp’, things that in a normal brain he would care about. Not now. Now he just wanted to fall back into the warm embrace of whatever had him before. He felt safe there. Safe from everything in this world.

 

 Everything started to go black again.

 

 

_It started out with Yoosung getting sick. It was the dead of winter and all sorts of germs were going around campus. Then as if on cue Yeoja had gotten it. She had said it wasn’t as bad as what Yoosung had. Only a little bit of nausea during the day but it wasn’t anything that would make her stay at home for. Yoosung had whined on the messenger about ‘why hadn’t he gotten what Yeoja had’ and that ‘it wasn’t fair’._

_Saeyoung had found it all amusing. Even if he was barred from going over to Yeoja’s apartment until she felt better. She had said that it wasn’t worth the risk of him getting sick too. Even though he wanted to be there. I make her soup… or at least warm it up. Alas, he had to watch his princess from her laptop webcam. That was when she removed the piece of tape covering it._

_It was only when Yoosung had gotten better and Yeoja hadn’t that he started to worry. She tried to brush it off as stress. It made sense she this was her last semester as an undergraduate, but Saeyoung still worried about his fiancée. She still went to school and did her normal actives. It was just with the bonus of her occasionally running for the nearest bathroom.  When two weeks of this had gone on Jaehee finally piped in one day on the messenger telling Yeoja that she was taking her friend to the doctor. Yeoja had protested, saying she didn’t have the money to go but Jaehee had a plan. Jumin was to pay for her trip._

_Anyone looking at the conversation without knowing Jumin, as well as the RFA did, would think that Jumin was protecting his investment. Jumin paid for Yeoja to go to school. He paid all her bills, plus some to live on. Yeoja was an investment. She costed him a lot of money. There would be no doubt that a man like Jumin would want to make sure the person that he spent a lot of money on was well. To the RFA however, Jumin was being a good friend. It was no secret how he cared for everyone in the RFA. He had proved many times that he would do anything for the people he called his family._

_The next day Yoosung told the chat that Yeoja hadn’t gone to school. That she had texted him that Jaehee was kidnapping her. After that, neither of them came to the chat. Jumin had posted that Jaehee had taken Yeoja home and was staying there overnight. When Zen, Saeyoung, and Yoosung asked questions about how she was doing Jumin said that he didn’t know._

_This didn’t settle well with the hacker. Most of the night he drummed out a loud rhythm on his mouse. Annoying the younger twin in the process. Forcing Saeran to leave the computer room after about two hours of the noise. Saeyoung waited for her text. Even when the cat alarm rang, no text or phone call came. He’d asked her to think about him at least a minute a day. Was she thinking about him now?_

_What could be so bad that she wouldn’t text him? Saeyoung’s heart sank as his mind went through anything that she might have. He kept coming back to cancer. She did smoke, and she had smoked for at least 5 years. His breathing became uneasy as his mind did the math._

_In 5 years that was about 261 weeks._

_She smoked at least two packs a week._

_261 times two was 522 packs in 5 years._

_Or 48 cigarettes in a week_

_576 in a year_

_34,560 in five years._

_He had heard years ago that smoking took off 5 minutes with each cigarette. That meant her life was 62,640 minutes shorter. Almost a full 44 days shorter than his, give or take. Plus, she drank, not as often as Zen did, but she had gone out with her friends on a number of occasions. He didn’t even want to start thinking about how much shorter her life was thanks to energy drinks._

_Saeyoung pressed his forehead into his desk. No work was going to get done this night, he was too worried. Sitting up, he began to look for her medical records. It wasn’t hard to find the doctor since Jumin had told Yeoja which one she would be seeing over the messenger. So at least that was a start. He didn’t have to go looking through all the Yeoja MC’s in Seoul. When he came across her name, he stopped. Was it right to peer into her file? For the first time since he started hacking, he was wondered the ethics of what he did._

_Surely, she would tell him tomorrow. Maybe she just needed some rest. That had to be it, the doctors gave her some medicine and that made her sleepy. So, Jaehee being the good friend she was got her home and put her to bed._

_It was still that nagging pull about cancer that spurred him on to click the file. He scrolled through her basic information until he got down to why she went in. He read over the symptoms, some of which she hadn’t told him about._

_Saeyoung pushed himself back from the desk. He hadn’t scrolled any further, but it was the nagging of ‘was this right’. He never thought he would become an ethical hacker in a matter of minutes. This was like looking into her journal. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, not to her at least. Yeoja was different. She trusted him._

_Slowly, he inched back closer to the monitor. He scrolled down to see a grainy black and white image. In the middle was two black voids. It looked like eyes staring back at him._

_Saeyoung shoved himself away even further this time. His heart hammered in his chest as he lungs refused to let air enter them. Within the void of the sonogram was of two tiny bean-shaped objects. Underneath the picture was the label: MC twins, 4-6 weeks._

_There was a feeling that hit him. It felt like Vanderwood’s taser, but it wasn’t painful. It was a jolt passing through his being. Bringing to life in him something deep within that he never thought was there. He moved himself closer the screen again and began to outline the bean shapes labeled “baby a” and “baby b” with his finger. Stroking the what looked to be their backs._

_In his life, Saeyoung had seen many beautiful sights and had done amazing things. Watching the pink sky as the sun rose over the ocean. Hanging from a hammock in the mountains while watching the fire red blaze of a sunset. Being bundled up tight in below freezing temperatures getting information as an aurora danced above him. Nothing he had seen or done before would take the place of seeing his children for the first time. Or knowing that they were there because of the love he shared with their mother. They weren’t labeled with his name yet, but next time they would be. Saeyoung had already started planning their lives. What schools they would go to. What sports they would play. If they would at all. Which colleges they would attend. All within a matter of seconds of seeing them._

_Saeyoung scrolled down further to read. Mixed in with the information about the development of the twins was, “mother unsure if she is going to keep them”. Why wouldn’t she? He was there, and God did he want them. It was like a missing piece of his life falling into place. His family, his happy family._

_She had school._

_She was starting graduate school in the fall._

_There was no time for a baby, let alone two of them in her life._

_Saeyoung printed out the sonogram. Maybe this was why she hadn’t said anything. She was going to end her pregnancy without telling him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He understood it was her body after all. Even if he didn’t like the idea. He really didn’t have a say._

_Those plans he had made for their lives together hurt as he thought about them again._

_Tears began to drop on the page, blurring the image. Saeyoung scrambled to save what he could. Smearing the ink with his hand across the page. Thankfully nowhere near the voids that held his children._

_He had to talk with her, now!_

_It was 3 am but now was a good time to talk about this. She was always up at odd hours like him._

_Mostly it was because she was always up studying. She got about as much sleep as he did most nights. Quickly he pulled on his hoodie and went out the door. Calling to Saeran that he was leaving. Hopefully, the boy heard him._

_Saeyoung pulled into the parking lot and waited. He saw a light on and one of the windows open at her apartment. Something kept him glued to his car. It came down to one word, Jaehee. This was something that they had to talk about without anyone there._

_Saeyoung pulled out his phone and began to type as he hacked Yeoja’s phone. This was something he promised he would never do. Unless she was kidnapped by some zombies or aliens, her phone was to remain unhacked. As long as she didn’t notice it, then he didn’t need to own up to it._

_It took him a minute for him to hack the speaker so that the little LED light didn’t come on. Once he did he put his Bluetooth on and listen in his car. It was quite at first which scared him. Normally she would have the radio on or her TV, even while she slept she needed some noise. Saeyoung waited in the silence, resting his head back. Maybe they had already gone to sleep? Jaehee likely turned off the TV to sleep. Jaehee did need to go to work in the morning. After almost ten minutes of waiting he started his car to leave. He didn’t have enough courage to go knock on her door. As much as he wanted to talk to her, she needed her rest._

_“What did Zen say?” It was Jaehee._

_Saeyoung stopped and pulled back in his parking place. They were still up. Why would they need to talk to Zen? Unless Zen was the real father of those children. Saeyoung slammed his head against his steering wheel. How stupid did he have to be to think that his best friend would cheat with his girlfriend? Zen was a better man than that._

_“He said that he would come home with me tomorrow. They have a short day, so he was pretty game for it.” Yeoja sounded much closer to the speaker that her voice scared Saeyoung. “I did have to promise him that we would work on his lines together though.” This earned a giggle from both women._

_Saeyoung went through the reason’s on why Zen needed to be there but not him. There was no reason that Zen would have been informed before him. He should have been the first call after she stepped out of the doctor’s office. The lights went out in the apartment._

_“Sorry for keeping you up so late. Do I have to write a note for you in the morning?” Yeoja asked. Whatever Jaehee had said was drowned out by shifting fabric. “I’ll call in sick for you if I have too. I don’t think Jumin will fight me right now.”_

_Then there was Yeoja’s sing-song of a laugh. That laugh alone could soothe a raging sea._

It was dark, even with the city lights pouring in. Tiny streams of light fought its way through the curtains. Everything hurt, there were parts of his that he didn’t even know about hurting. He tried to sit up but failed. His lungs weren’t getting enough air in them. What air get through burned. He wanted to cry or scream as he tried to move again. This time he managed to get himself a little bit more seated than before. Even if it was only he was more on the pillow than before.

Towards the corner of the room, there was a dark figure he wouldn’t have seen laying down. It looked like it was looking out the window on to the city. Saeyoung couldn’t see the face since he didn’t have his glasses or much of anything about the figure. It could have been to drugs mess with his brain. Telling him that someone was here when there wasn’t. Until it turned to face him and began to walk to the bed. Saeyoung froze, surely the person had heard him move. He was a trained agent, and here he was stuck in a bed unable to fight back.

The person drew closer to the point where he could start to make out the face. Even around the blurry edges, he saw his father. His breathing became even more rapid, his lungs fought against his sore ribs. None of his limbs wanted to work right. Either they didn’t support his body weight, or they wouldn’t move at all. Saeyoung tried to move away, only to fall again to the bed. The red-haired hacker tried to speak. To try to shout out to a nurse to save him. Who knew what this man was up to. There seemed to be a tube down his throat that caused him to choke as he tried to breathe.

“I’m sorry…” his father’s voice trailed off as a loud beep came from behind him then a loud hiss as it injected the medication into Saeyoung’s system. His eyelids got heavy, but he fought it to watch his father. Chon just stood there watching Saeyoung as he did his best to fight a losing battle.

It happened so quickly first his throat got itchy then got tighter. His throat began to close around the tube. It began to become painful making him fall to the side choking. Within the few moments he took his eyes off his father, the man disappeared. As he propped up his body with one arm. He yanked the tube out with the other. His throat closed in as the tubing was removed. Trapping the bile from his stomach in his throat. The acid burned him causing tears to spring free from the corner of his eyes.  He thrashed around trying to get oxygen pulling an IV tube out of his arm in the process.

 

_He’d followed her to school. Staying far enough behind her for her not to see him. There he waited, he’d gotten confirmation from the messenger app that Zen was riding home with her. She’d logged on quickly to type it and logged off before he had hit the join button. Yeoja hadn’t even given Zen the chance to answer back before she left._

_This got him concerned. This would make the second day she hadn’t talked to him, and he was dying inside. Hearing her voice on the phone wasn’t enough anymore. He needed to be there with her. Just listening to her voice drove him mad. So close yet so far away. Then there it was again, that pain in his chest. That need to go run to her and hold her. Yet he couldn’t, not right now. No matter how badly he wanted to._

_There was jealousy towards his friend. The fact that Zen got to know before him rubbed him the wrong way. Saeyoung gripped the leather-wrapped steering wheel tighter as he saw Zen jog up to the school. He was doing a rather poor job of hiding himself. Then again, the narcissist probably enjoyed the attention he was getting. Saeyoung slammed his forehead on his steering wheel. Zen was his friend for God’s sake. Surely the people that were walking by were looking at this crazy nut losing it in the parking lot._

_“Hey there!” Zen’s baritone voice came over the speakers of the car._

_“Yo, ready to go?” Yeoja cheered happily. Saeyoung saw her, it was hard not to notice that bright angel. She was walking out of her last class ready to go. Even as far away as he was, he would always be able to point her out._

_“So, what’s the plan?” Saeyoung watched as the pair stroll back down the sidewalk to the parking lot. Once they were out of view he started up his car._

_“Well, first, we are going to my apartment. Then I will call Saeyoung. When he comes over you can be there when I tell him!” She chirped,_

_“Why am I going to be there,” Zen questioned._

_“Protection!” She sounded way too happy about this plan. That bright smile shining through the speakers of his car. Like a song, he hopes never ends. He couldn’t see the faces of the people he cared about, but he knew what expressions they were making. Saeyoung could see the actor facepalming. Zen let out a long drawn out sigh. Zen had raised himself up to the status of big brother to Yeoja. He had promised that if anything were to happen he would be there for the girl. Yeoja loved him in return. He was her best friend aside from Jaehee. Zen should have been prepared for whatever had come out of her mouth. The girl had a very limited filter._

_“Isn’t this something you should talk to him alone?” Saeyoung raised his hand above his head. Zen had made the winning touchdown. As dense as the man was, he got it!_

_“Uh…” Her voice had lost that brightness. She seemed further away than he had ever heard her. Even though the car speakers he could see her lose that smile. Did she really see him that much of a danger to her and their children? Saeyoung let out a heave as he lost the ability to control his breathing. He had never laid a hand on her. Aside from swatting her hand away. At the time he didn’t want her to touch him when she had tried to comfort him when she lived in the apartment. He would never touch her like that. There was a part of him that knew he couldn’t hurt their children. This was her reasoning, she feared what he could do to her._

_Saeyoung cranked the car when he heard her car do the same. Listening to the actor and the mother of his children sing to the radio. The skill level was very noticeable, Zen who did it professionally vs the person that sang to their steering wheel and smoked. Her voice wasn’t bad. It was light and sweet, not as powerful as the actor’s voice, but she could hit the high notes without her voice breaking._

_Then the music that played next was an English song. It caught him off guard. The slow melody that started the song off, then it was just her singing._

_When you forget me  
When you don't remember my name._

__  
Not even a memory  
Somewhere in the back of your brain

_I won't be offended  
'Cause I always knew that the day would come,_

_  
When I'm not enough to make you stay_

_You tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break  
But nothing is illogical, believe me._

_Saeyoung’s breathing halted. It was as if she was singing to him. If she knew he was listening in. Maybe it was his overactive mind on very little sleep playing with him… or maybe she really did know. The song continued with her voice following along. Singing to him, even if she didn’t know it. Zen added his vocals towards the end. Then the song changed again. It was another English song. Another one Saeyoung didn’t know. This one hit him harder than the one did._

_So why won't you_  
Talk to me?  
Why won't you just talk to me?  
There's a universe inside your head  
Constellations of the things you left unsaid  
Talk to me  
Or watch me leave  
  
Wave after wave of your meaningless conversation  
Changing the subject again  
Are you ever gonna wake up?  
Are you ever gonna wake up?  
Or are you gonna let me just walk away?  
  
All you need to do is talk to me  
Why won't you just talk to me?  
There's a universe inside your head  
Constellations of the things you left unsaid  
Talk to me

_Saeyoung couldn’t take any more of Yeoja’s song choices. His poor heart was already crumbling. Apparently, Zen thought the same thing, after the chorus he turned down the music._

_“What are you worried about.” The actor asked._

_“What do you mean.” Yeoja’s voice broke as she lied. Was she crying? Saeyoung couldn’t tell from where he was following behind. All he knew was that he needed her in his arms._

_“You know exactly what I mean.” Zen’s voice got firm, “Why ask me to tag along if you weren’t worried. Not like Saeyoung would do anything to you…” Zen’s words trailed off, “Would he…”_

_Yeoja didn’t answer her friend’s questions. Which hurt worse than being shot. Zen grunted and shifted knocking the poor phone._

_“Has Saeyoung… hit you… or you know hurt you?” Zen stumbled over his question. It seemed like he really didn’t want to know, but at the same time, he did. “Listen, I can protect you, so can trust fund if that’s the problem.”_

_“No…” Her voice was low, barely coming through over the phone._

_“Then what? Saeran? Saeyoung said he was better.”_

_“It takes longer than a year to heal those kinds of scars. Not just Saeran but Saeyoung… I don’t think it’s time for him to become a father… He needs to… I dunno…” Yeoja was crying. Saeyoung knew the way she sounded when she cried and tried to hide it. “Relationships, love, those kinds of things don’t heal everything. Saeran still calls Rika Savior. I mean he’s better… but he’ll never be fully healed. Same with Saeyoung… What they went through as children, is something that no child should have had to go through. I don’t think at this point in their healing children would make things better.”_  
  
Yeoja’s words hurt. Tear pricked at the corner of his eyes. She didn’t think he would make a good dad. She was right, he didn’t have anything to go off other than the way V treated him. That is if one would call that fatherly. He could learn, and Saeran would be all right.

_“Are you going to stop being pregnant?” It was Zen’s turn to speak in a whisper. As if the mutter of her ending her pregnancy would get him thrown in jail. The phone didn’t pick up what Yeoja had said if she said anything at all. Zen just continued talking, “Then what is the plan?”_

_“I talked to Jumin yesterday. He said he would help me any way he could. It all depends on what Saeyoung says now.”_

_“Okay, worst case scenario, what the plan?”_

_“I leave the country.” She spoke as if was that simple. Didn’t she know he would track her until the end of the world? He loved her. He loved their children. He wanted this family. He would do anything in his power to do that._

_“Leave the country with a kid… you do know what Saeyoung does right? He’d find you.” Zen mused as they turned into Yeoja’s apartment complex. “Welp time to make the call right?”_

_“I really don’t want to…” She gave a nervous laugh. There were sounds of papers shifting as if the phone had been dropped._

_“Do you want me to call him?”_

_“Uh, sure, just tell him to come over and hang out.” She sounded so unsure of herself and life around her. Saeyoung let out a sigh. As he picked up his phone and waited for the call._

Bright sunlight poured into the large windows of the room. The warm redden a patch of his arm that had been touched by the sun for too long. His limbs felt heavy as if tied down by bricks. His throat burned, and everything hurt. Saeyoung’s head swam as images wobbled as his eyes tried to focus on the details of the room.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Zero Seven.” Vanderwood had been sitting beside him, but he hadn’t noticed him until now. “Looks like you can’t be killed.”

 

Vanderwood must have seen the confused looked on the hacker’s face, “Little miss’s car had a C02 leak. If it wasn’t for some drunk driver, then you guys would’ve made it home. Then we found out that you’re allergic to some medication they gave you.”

 

Saeyoung still couldn’t speak. There was a pressure in his mouth and throat. They must’ve put back in the breathing tube. Now in his fully away state, it was hard not to gag on the thing. Vanderwood had a sly smirk plastered across his face as he turned back to his book. Saeyoung couldn’t speak if the tube was in. So Vanderwood didn’t have to hear his voice. For a time until the nurse came in Vanderwood’s world was quiet.  
  
Holding his hand like he would if he had a pen, Saeyoung scribbled. His handler watched his hand as he wrote out his message. ‘how long was I out?’

 

“It’s Monday morning.”

 

‘Is my family okay?’

 

“They were released Saturday night.”

 

‘are they okay?’

 

“I talked to them this morning and Saeran said that they were fine. If you’re talking about the little miss, then Saeran hasn’t told me.” Vanderwood snapped.

 

‘I need to leave today.’ This got the older agent laughing.

 

“You aren’t leaving for a few days. Hate to break it to you but you almost kicked it.” That sly smile returned to Vanderwood’s face. “You’ll be fine with some rest.”

 

Saeyoung scribbled out something more and Vanderwood didn’t even look down, “There isn’t anything that I’m hiding. So, don’t even ask.”

 

It felt like hours had passed until the nurse came in and check up on him. It was even longer until he had gotten the tube taken out. Gasping for what felt like his first lung full in years. Next, he begged for the IVs to be removed, the nurse nicely turned him down. Saeyoung begged to see a doctor so he could go home. The nurse just smiled and said the doctor would be in to check on him soon.

 

“She’s gone back to the desk to bitch about you,” Vanderwood said flipping through the page of his book. “They said that they were coming today. So why not take this time and relax.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be forcing me to do my work or something?” Saeyoung asked staring down the older man.

 

“Saeran turned it in last night. You don’t deserve him.” Vanderwood’s eyes never left his book as he reached into his pocket and handed Saeyoung one of his phones. “Saeran also sent this. He said it would give you something to do. There should be games on it or whatever you do on your phones. The one you had on you was crushed by the impact.”

 

Saeyoung happily took the device and logged on the messenger. No one was in it so he scrolled through the backlog. Yeoja had been the one to tell everyone about the wreck and Jumin had picked her and Saeran up. Then Zen had gone into an epic mom rant about speeding. Just seeing the interactions made him feel better. A part of him thought that it had been all a dream. That he would wake up a year ago and Yeoja wouldn’t be his but someone else’s, if she was there at all. Or that Saeran was still with Mint Eye, and not on the path of healing.

 

As he scrolled through the log a conversation early Sunday morning between Saeran and Jaehee caught his attention. She was talking about going to Mass in the morning and wondered if Saeran wanted to go. Saeran had never been to a church or at least a Christian church. The closest thing to a service he’d been to was whatever they held in Mint Eye.

 

Jaehee: So if you want to meet I’ll be there a little before 10 am

  
Saeran: I’m not interested

 

Jaehee: Oh? I thought you’d want to pray for your brother.

 

Jaehee: It’s what he believes. I figured you’d want to see what it was about as well.

 

Saeran: Why? I know he’ll be fine?

 

Saeran: The only thing I believe in is my brother…

 

Saeran: no matter how annoying he is.

 

 If Saeyoung didn’t want to cry before he did now. Saeran would deny even typing it, so the older twin took a screenshot. After he had caught up he began to collect the dailies on his games. Then there was nothing to do. The room was too quiet even with the older man flipping through the book at his side. The smell of the cleaning products had always made him feel uncomfortable. Going to the doctors made him feel on edge. His name was in a system.

 

A system his father to look through.

 

The hacker shot up from his bed quickly, scaring his long-term working partner to the point that he dropped his book. Saeyoung began to pull at the IVs in his arm until Vanderwood held his arm back. Vanderwood was much stronger than Saeyoung would ever be. Frantic Saeyoung fought against him.

 

That was right. That dream or was it real. His father was here. Watching him. Saeyoung couldn’t stay any longer and needed to get out of this place.

 

“What the hell man!” Vanderwood yelped.

 

“He was here! That man was here! He knows where I am! I need to go! I’m not safe!”

 

“The only ones that have been here being the RFA and me. Calm down you’re fine!” The agent struggled against the smaller man.

 

The rapid heart rate from the hacker must’ve set off something at the nurses’ station because three nurses filed in to see what was going on. They gave Saeyoung something to relax and place back in the IVs that he had gotten out before Vanderwood stopped him.

 

“Listen here you jerk. You need to stop this and try to relax and heal.” The agent hissed sitting back in his seat. The redhead shook his head. The meds that the nurses had given him caused him to not to trust whatever would come out his mouth. Surely going to say one thing but another coming out.

 

He didn’t know how long he was out this time. Was it an hour or a day? All he knew when waking up was that Vanderwood was gone and the TV was on. It was some daily talk show. Saeyoung couldn’t see it well without his glasses but he could hear women speaking. Yeoja often watched them in the morning when she didn’t have class to just have sound. At least she did before she moved in. He fumbled to find his glasses. Once the frames had found their rightful home on his face he paid more attention to the TV.

 

On the screen were the legal twins. They were laughing with the host about some of the gossips that was being passed around online.

 

“So did you hear the rumor about your father’s illegitimate son marrying Jumin Han’s sister?” One of the women asked causing Chaerin busted out laughing.

 

“Those rumors are almost as old as we are.” Chaeyeong folded her arms over her chest. “I can’t believe that this is still a thing.”

 

“There’s actually a picture this time.” They showed Yeoja help Saeran into one of Jumin’s car with Jumin behind them both.

 

Seven started to pull at the heart monitor stickers on his chest. He was suddenly very happy to have very fine body hair. The stickers didn’t hurt as he pried them off. Vanderwood sighed as he reentered the room. He didn’t get paid enough for this shit.

 

“You are just going to get tied to the bed idiot.” He said taking a drink of his coffee.

 

“Help me get home today and I will give you one of my cars.” This made the older agent stop and take notice.

 

“Even the limited editions?”

 

“Even the limited editions. Any of them.”

 

Saeyoung didn’t know what Vanderwood did. He had never seen the man move so fast. Almost at moment, Vanderwood disappeared, he reappeared with the doctor in tow. They had been partners for years and it still amazed how fast Vanderwood could work. It was also a good possibility that Vanderwood scared the poor doctor into letting him go early just for a car.

 

He didn’t know why but he just had to get home. There was something in the back of his mind telling him to get home now. His brother’s and fiancée’s picture were up a major news outlet in the country. It might have been by the same person Saeran had chased them in the woods. Light shakes rattled his body has his doctor read off the AMA.  
  
Yes, he knew that he was leaving before he should, but he had too. There were so many things piling up on him that he had to see his family and keep them safe at home. Who took that picture? Why did they think that Yeoja was Jumin’s sister? Why was his father there last night? The most important… Were his children okay? He couldn’t wait to be able to hug Saeran and Yeoja. No matter how much Saeran would struggle… He needed his brother right now. He needed them both.

 

The doctor went into great detail how he shouldn’t be doing this. How he should be in bed resting. No, his father knew where he was. His family needed him. Resting was the last place he needed to be. Jumin would get mad at him later, but it would be worth it.

 

Vanderwood threw the bag of his clothes at him after the doctor left. It wasn’t what he wore the other day. Not even his black and gold hoodie was in there.

 

“You were cut out of your clothes. Like I said it was a pretty nasty wreck.” Vanderwood must’ve read his mind to answer the unspoken question.

 

Saeyoung nodded as he, slowly, put on his clothes. His body burned with each movement. The look on Vanderwood’s face told him that the agent was getting some sick enjoyment out of it. Vanderwood cared in his own way. If there was a Hallmark card for the person that tasered you; but they had to make sure you stayed alive long enough to complete the mission. Then Saeyoung would get him that card for whatever made up holiday he came up with. As Saeyoung got dressed he couldn’t come up with one to justify getting the agent a card. They really weren’t friends. It was hard to place their relationship. Vanderwood was his manager, support aid, medic, at times a trusted confidant, and even joking a maid. The agent sat beside his bed talking to him when they got back with Saeran. He taught him how to drive…. Even more embarrassingly taught him the birds and the bees. It didn’t take them that long to fill out the paperwork to leave. The nurses wheeled him out to the car and everything. Even if he was being a pain to them.

 

Seoul was a beautiful city when it wasn’t cast in a gray light. Everything around the moving car felt like an extension of the clouds that hung overhead. The clouds hid some of the tops of the buildings. Moving slowly with the winter wind. Each car on the road was black, white, or some degree of gray. Very rarely he was a red car as they sped along the highway around the city. Vanderwood was his normal quiet self and Saeyoung really didn’t feel up to fill the dead air. He opted to turn on the radio and pray this was all just a bad dream. That everyone was going to be fine and it was his imagination acting upon him.

 

The radio was on a 2000’s today pop station. Even before Saeyoung could crack a joke about Vanderwood liking pop music. The older man shot the hacker a look to shut him up. Even the radio was mocking him. Playing with his emotions. He didn’t know the singer that came on, but the lyrics hurt. Making Saeyoung pull into himself like a child would if they were scared. He was scared. Oh, he could act like it didn’t bother him on the outside. Even though throughout this entire time he had worn his overprotective heart on his sleeve. Everything he had ever done was for others. Even in the messed up sense of why he felt Saeran. He did it to protect and help. Even though Saeran explained in graphic detail what happened to him after he left.

 

Who would you be?  
What would you look like,  
When you looked at me for the very first time?  
Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life.

 

The music kept on playing. Toying with him as they drove. The lyrics toying with his fears.

 

Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you,  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
Such a ray of light we never knew,  
Gone too soon, yeah.  


When was Vanderwood going to get sick of this song and change it? Saeyoung couldn’t. It hurt to reach out and mess with the knob. His arm were frozen to his side. There wasn’t enough room in Vanderwood’s two-seater to lay back and try to go to sleep. Still, the song teased him.

 

Would you have been president  
Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?  
One thing is evident,  
Would've given all I had,  
Would've loved you like no other.

 

Nope, Saeyoung didn’t need his heart. Did God have a sick obsession with making his life hell, because it felt like it? He was already worried about Yeoja and the twins. He didn’t need background music.

 

Who would you be,  
What would you look like,  
Would you have my smile and her eyes?  
Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life.

 

Saeyoung reached out against the pain and changed the radio before he started crying. He couldn’t make eye contact with Vanderwood as he laid back in the seat to stare out the window. The cityscape had begun change into tree line streets as they got closer to the house.

 

As they passed the place where the wreck happened, Saeyoung turned to Vanderwood, “You said it was a drunk driver right?”

 

Vanderwood nodded.

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Saeran told me.” The agent’s voice went flat. Saeyoung could tell by the look on the man’s face that he didn’t want to be talking.

 

Saeyoung bit the inside of the inside of his lip. Saeran, he could trust, he probably looked at the police report or hacked the system. He couldn’t go planning if it was just a wreck. What didn’t sit right was the CO2 leak in the car. He worked on her car personally, so he knew that there was nothing wrong with it. Other than it being almost 20 years old. So the leak was questionable.

 

While Saeyoung planned for whatever might come, Vanderwood pulled into the drive. Saeyoung jumped as he heard the beep for the garage remote beep. He was home. He took a quick inventory to see if they had taken a car to go anywhere. Vanderwood had said that they planned on going to go see him, so there was that risk that they just missed them. Each car was accounted for, so they were there. There was a wave of relief, they were safe in the house.

 

He couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. While Vanderwood was looking over his options in a new car, Saeyoung was plugging in the code to enter. The phone Saeran had sent didn’t have where he could scan the door to enter. The door chimes and opened for him. The smell of breakfast hung in the air and hit him like a brick. Loud music blasted over the speakers in the living room and there was laughing. Yeoja was laughing at something. Saeran’s voice was the next thing he heard as he eased himself towards the sounds. Saeyoung couldn’t make out what the younger twin was saying, but whatever it was it made Yeoja laugh again.

 

God, he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life. He stood in the doorway to see Yeoja trying to get the Saeran to dance with her. It wasn’t working, but he did have a small smile on his face. Saeyoung cleared his throat to get the attention of his family. Which worked, they turned to face him. Saeran stood slack-jawed as if he had seen a ghost and Yeoja looked worried.

 

“Hey!” He managed without running to them and wrapping them in a hug. Yeoja looked away enough to turn off the music.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked stepping closer to him.

 

“I live here.” He said playfully.

 

Saeran looked like he was about to hit him. He crossed his arms and without saying a word he walked out of the kitchen. Saeyoung’s eyes followed his twin as he went into his room. Their talk would come later, right now he needed her.

 

Carefully he bridged the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. “How are you?” His voice had become a hoarse whisper as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

 

“I’m fine.” Her hands rubbed his back. Careful not to hurt him more. Lightly they danced down his spine. His hand went to her stomach. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to feel that bump that proved that his twins existed. She giggled again. Removing her hands from his back to cover his. “They’re fine too. I got you something…”

 

Her voice teased at the end. Saeyoung pulled away enough to look at her. His babies were fine! He was had been getting ready to mourn the loss of his children that it didn’t dawn on him that they could be fine. God had a nasty habit of not letting things go his way. That he was always ready for a letdown.

 

Yeoja removed herself from him. The rush of cold that her body left made him reach out to her once more. Whatever she had for him could wait. He had to hold her. That he didn’t wake up in some other timeline where she wasn’t his.

 

He chanted ‘they’re fine’ under his breath as he held her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kissing any patch of skin within reach of him. He loved her so much. He loved his twins. His family was fine.

 

“Ya know if he’s this upset now wait until the girls get hurt for the first time.” Saeran’s voice came in behind them. Saeyoung jumped at the sound. Wait, girls?  


“Saeran… I hadn’t told him.” Yeoja sighed.

 

Girls?

 

“Oh well surprise!” Saeran didn’t seem that thrilled. It was only that slight smile at the corner of his lips that told Saeyoung everything that he needed to know. “She had the doctor’s appointment today.”

 

Saeyoung turned back to Yeoja, who handed him a picture. Another sonogram he missed. His little dots had gotten bigger and looked more like a chest buster from the Alien movies than a human. No matter how they looked, they were his daughters. The labels on them read “Baby Choi A” and “Baby Choi B”, his girls carried his name. He flipped the pictures to see one with the caption “Hi Daddy! We love you!” on it. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled her into another hug. Telling her thank you in every language he knew.

 

Saeyoung had explained why he left the hospital. He did leave out seeing the talk show where they were talked about. Saeran had mumbled something about him being too nervous for his own good. Yeoja just shook her head and hugged him. Telling him that she was happy that he was back even though she wished he stayed in the hospital.

 

Vanderwood was in the middle of a crisis trying to pick which car he wanted. Yeoja told him that he wanted the leopard print one because it matched his coat, before disappearing to get some studying done. Leaving the twin hackers alone.

 Saeran handed his brother a file. It was packed with papers and photos. Saeran had done his best to keep things together but the shifting of the file knocked a few things lose.The file was packed with police reports and some photos of the wrecked car. The fact that they walked away from the twisted metal was a miracle. There was a note about the CO2 leak, but the drunk driver was nowhere in the file until the end. The report looked rushed. Some of the lines were blacked or whited out to hide whatever was hidden under it. A few more pages in were ones that Saeran had printed. It was a phone call from the Prime Minister to someone with a large cash withdrawal out of his account to someone.

 

“But me and Yeoja found out today that we were getting married and that she was Jumin’s sister.” Saeran chuckled. “We saw it on the internet this morning.”

 

“I saw that too. Congrats, good luck on that.” Saeyoung’s voice trailed as he looked through more pages of documentation that Saeran had found. “So dear old dad is still trying to kill us.”

 


End file.
